


On The Streets of Boston

by Emma61488



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma61488/pseuds/Emma61488
Summary: SwanQueen Slow Burn.  A Tragic event brings two people together. The beginnings of a great love in a crime riddled city of Boston. ( Trigger Warning)Im terrible at summeries





	1. Chapter 1

On Streets of Boston   
Chapter #1  
She walked the streets with her hands in the pockets of her worn and tattered jeans. The bitter cold was unforgiving in Boston, hands in her pockets did little to stave off the chill seeped to her very bones. Her pack, her life, weighed heavy on her back, wandering down each alley looking for a safe place to spend the night. Finally, after some time she found a piece of cardboard that would protect her body from the cold, damp asphalt.   
As she tried futility to make herself comfortable, a voice broke the silence in the icy air. “Emma, is that you?” She had noticed a large lump curled up next to a few discarded tires, but she hadn’t thought enough about it to realize it was body huddled up near the wall seeking warmth.   
“Killian? What are you doing in this part of town?” “ I’m extending my living space, love”, he responded in a hoarse voice. “ Isn’t it lovely? Needs a little work, but I think it has potential.” She hoped he was joking, even considering the history they had, she did feel sorry for him. A little.   
She and Killian had, in the past been partners in survival, they had navigated the streets of Boston together avoiding trouble when possible, facing it together when it wasn’t. Everything seemed to be going okay, for a while. They were saving up money by collecting recyclables and doing small street performances. They had a goal, it was a long shot but I was something, and it gave them hope.   
A few months of saving they finally, had enough. After all the hard work, all the scraping and scrounging, they, the two of them had enough to join a program that would help transition them off the streets, together. They would move into a group home of sorts, made available by the state, for people who are looking to better themselves. The money would be divided up and budgeted for food, hygienic needs and attire appropriate for interviews which would be set up through the company according to personal skills or education level. It was a wonderful opportunity, one they had both worked so hard for, and just like a quiet whisper on the wind it was now gone.   
Greed and fear had gotten the better of Killian. The night before the appointment with a case manager, Killian had taken all the money from its hiding place and spent it on some immediate pleasure, satisfaction, alcohol and drugs . He couldn’t win against his impulses, his demons. To his great and forever shame.  
She was betrayed, she was heart broken. Inside she scolded herself, every time she has put trust in another they have failed her, he was just another name to add to a long list .   
She should have known better.   
All this came flooding back while she stared at the drunken figure that lay before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 

She had known love before. At least she thought she had. Was that love ? It had to be, what else could it be ? If it truly was then she wanted none of it.  
She was supposes to be loved, the system had meant for her to be. The system, all the forced family’s, is it then reasonable to say the loved was forced?  
Dwelling on these things always depressed her. But when she was alone, before she slept, that was her favorite time. She played make believe, she created a world, a happy life, hidden and kept safe in the depths of her mind. When needed she could escape to this world while letting reality slip away.  
She devoured books to build this world, he favorite characters were her heroes. Her age didn’t matter, it was her secret, one that she never had to divulge. 

 

Emma Swan has spent the majority of her life in the system, in and out of foster homes. The birth parents she never knew abandoned her at a hospital in Florida when she was just a infant. For years, she blamed herself.  
"There must be something wrong with me. What could I have done wrong?"  
After years of this, she finally came to terms with it and placed the blame where it was due. 

"I was an infant, what sin could I have possibly committed to deserve being abandoned? Nothing!" 

After this epiphany, she looked at the world differently. She stopped seeking out people to love her, she stopped looking for attention. She stopped being sad when another little girl was adopted and she was left behind.  
For as long as she could remember, it was just home after home. The longest she had stayed in one was 6 months. Something would go wrong, something always went wrong. To date there have been 10 families she had stayed with, 10 families that have benefited monetarily from her presents in the home. For some of those, money wasn’t the only benefit they collected. Some “benefits” were forcefully taken for her. She had tried to tell someone, she really tried. But when it kept happening and nothing was ever done, she gave up, she retreated into her world. 

( Memory)The bed was damp from the rain. A mattress and a thin blanket on the balcony did little to shield her from the weather. She shivered in the darkness willing sleep to come and whisk her away. She was on the cusp of sleep, when she heard his footsteps, she knew what was coming and she couldn’t escape it. She wasn’t mistaken, the way he carried himself after a few drinks, he shifted his weight clumsily as he walked towards the sliding glass door. The only barrier between her and her predator slide open easily, revealing his form and everything that came with it.  
Her every sense was offended by his presents. Just the sight of him brought the up the familiar urge to vomit. She forced it down. It had happened once while he was on top of her. She couldn’t hold it down, no matter how hard she tried, it came up. He got mad, she was terrified. She had prevented him from finishing, denied him his pleasure. It wasn’t the first time he had beaten her, but it was the worst.  
She held in her disgust. She lay there silent, while he completed his business. Her cries have long since stopped, it did no good, no one heard or no one cared. On some occasions he choked her, but not tonight thankfully. She didn’t want to try and excuse the marks when someone would inevitably ask out of obligation. After finishing he stood as best he could, fixed his pants and stalked out. It had been going on for months and the threats were all unspoken at this point. He never looked her in the eyes. Maybe deep down he knew that he was crossing a line. But that feeling wasn’t strong enough to keep him from coming back.

In her mind, she survived or 18 years. She blocked all the pain and abuse, but it was there, just under the surface. Holding a part of her hostage with no chance of it being returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3  
“Ugh, Mondays.” Regina cursed under her breath, as she made her way to work taking care not to slip on the icy concrete. The morning was cool, the air was crisp and dry, she brought her hands to her mouth and gave a breath trying to collect the warmth it offered, wishing she had worn her gloves.   
Finally at the entrance she shuffled her feet to remove some of the snow that had clung to her boots. Before she could orient herself to her surroundings a thin woman came running up to her speaking incoherently. 

“ Doctor Mills!! Oh thank god you are here. We are having some problems in Acute.”

“ Calm down Belle, tell me whats going on.” 

“Well Ma’am, the nurses in Acute are refusing to work because they feel their workload is too much for only the two of them.”

Bloody hell, this was no doubt instigated by Ms White. “ Alright, what happened to the nurse aids that normally work the floor with them?”

“They were pulled to the ICU by Dr.Whale, ma’am.”

“Okay, I will go have a talk with Whale, but i’m sure he a good reason to pull them. For now call 4th floor and pull 2 aids from there, they will have to work short for the day. “

“ Right away, and thank you Dr. Mills.”

Finally making it to her office with no other disturbances, she walks in closes the door behind her. She made her way to the desk lightly tossing her bag to the floor, sluffs off her jacket and lets herself fall lazily into the stiff office chair with a sigh.  
Jesus, what a way to start the day ! Maybe the rest of the day will be smooth. Before that thought even left her mind there was a knock on the door. 

“Christ, what is it now!” She snapped a little louder than she had mean to. 

“I, um, i’m sorry Dr. Mills I will come back later, I didn’t realize you were busy.”

Rubbing her temples at the realization that the day would continue on like this .   
Not even lifting her head to answer she asked.   
“What can I do for you for Archie?”

“Well, Ms. uh, I mean Dr. Mills I was hoping that we could discuss a new program I mentioned to you last month.  
I need your support if I have any hope of being successful when I pitch it next week during our quarterly meeting.”

“Program? What new program?” Still rubbing her temples to try and ease the oncoming headache. 

“The one where we would partner with the state to give help to transitioning people off the streets and into jobs so they can be self sustaining individuals. And by help, I specifically mean therapeutic conversation. I personally would take the lead as head Psychologist. This hospital needs to give back to the community and I feel this would be a good place to start. Also, i'm sure the board would be happy when this program raised our reviews.”

“Oh yes, that program.” She really didn’t remember, but just now she would say about anything to get this awkward albeit good intentioned man out of her office.   
“Yes, yes you have my full support. If you need me to sign any papers just leave them in my mailbox at the front desk and I will get to them as soon as I can. Now if you please, I have much work to get done so i’d like to be left in peace.”

“Thank you so much Ms... I mean, Dr. Mills you will not regret this I promise. I just knew I could count on you…”

“Archie, get out of my office.”

“Oh yes, of course.”

He closed her door gently while thinking about all the rumors he had been hearing about Regina Mills. Just about everyone at the hospital that had dealings with her called her, “Dragon Lady”, or straight up “Evil Queen.”  
Maybe they were true, maybe they weren’t, but obviously she had some kindness in her heart, at least enough to care about humanitarian efforts and to him that’s all that mattered. 

With thoughts of rumors stricken from his mind he made his way down the hall with a skip in his step.

Dammit. This is a freaking hospital so why the hell can I not find some damned migraine medication?

Regina picks up her phone and dials the front desk.   
“ Blue, bring me some strong Tylenol, I have a migraine.”

“Right a way Dr. Mills”

She slammed the phone down a little more forcefully than she had meant to while wondering, Why am I feeling so terrible? Maybe I just need air and some coffee.   
She normally stops to get coffee at Granny’s on her way to work but this morning the line was out the door long and she didn’t want to wait out in the cold. She had regretted it at first but fortunately now it left her with an escape, she just had to make sure she had no meetings within the next 20 to 30 minutes. 

The crowd had to have thinned out by now. 

She picked up the phone to call the front desk again. 

“Blue.”

“Yes, Dr. Mills, what can I do for you?” 

“ When is my next meeting?”

“You have a meeting with Dr. Whale at 9am.”

“Put it on hold for now, I need to ran an errand.”

“Oh, Dr. Is it something I can do for you?”

“No Blue, ill do this myself. Thank you, also I expect the Tylenol to be on my desk when I return.”

“As you wish Dr. I’ll inform Dr. Whale. Good bye.”

She hung up the phone, walked over to get her jacket and took a quick glance at the clock with a grimace, it had only been an hour since she had first arrived at work. She put on her jacket and replaced her heals with snow boots and walked out the door on her way to Granny’s on this dreadful Monday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4

Being homeless was dangerous, being homeless as a women could be deadly. Certain precautions had to be taken, Emma always carried a small knife she kept in her pocket, it wasn’t much but it could do some damage if used correctly. She also tried her best to stay in well lit, populated areas at night, but this was becoming harder and harder. It was the beginning of winter and people that had homes stayed home and most of those who didn’t, went to the tunnels.   
The tunnels were a large encampment of homeless gathered in makeshift huts and tents down in the old subway system. It was a large damp, dark hall lit by fires and small lanterns. At times there could be anywhere from one hundred to five hundred people congregated there.   
The smell itself would keep any sane person from venturing down into the bowels of Boston, Emma had only gone down twice when she was in dire need of shelter and warmth during a storm. To say the least the experience was unpleasant and she didn’t want a repeat of the situation so she avoided the tunnels if she could help it. 

Emma did end up staying the night in Killian’s “extended living space.” though they did not speak. Killian, even drunk had been too ashamed, Emma, just had nothing to say. 

She awoke the next morning just as the sun started to make its appearance behind the towering skyscrapers, Killian was gone. 

No surprise there, he most likely didn’t want to be around the person that reminded him of his wrong doing. She thought while shaking her head.   
A small part of her was upset, even a little hurt. Why can’t he just apologise? Would I forgive him if he did? Nonetheless she was hurt, the only friend she had on the streets couldn’t even face her sober. They had been friends ever since Emma had been on the streets, he had been her partner, her protection and comfort. Just another disappointment and she had to move on, she would get herself off of these unforgiving streets. 

It was so cold outside, probably just above freezing. As she made a move to sit up, the air hit her like a wave that chased away any warmth she had retained inside her sleeping bag.  
She slowly crawled out from underneath, quickly feeling the urgency to get somewhere warm. Rolling her sleeping bag up to a size that her backpack could accommodate, she realized she was stiff. Partially, she thought from sleeping on a hard surface and partially from the cold she was sure. 

I need to get somewhere warm ASAP. She thought, already feeling the effects of the cold that enveloped her body even with layers of clothes on. 

“Granny’s” She said aloud. I have a few dollars, I can get a nice cup of hot chocolate and maybe even a Bear claw if i’m lucky. It’s only a few blocks from here, if I hurry I can get there in 10min. Hopefully I don’t freeze to death during that time. She laughed a little to herself at the thought. After taking a look around to make sure she didn’t see her tag along, she set off. 

She was correct, it had only taken her about 10min to get to Granny’s, a little diner on main street famous for its meatloaf . She stood outside the window looking in, it was crowded. Of course it was, it was freezing outside and they had good coffee to help warm the soul. She hated when it was crowded, she already felt out of place going in, but when it was crowded it was so 10 times worse. 

 

Fighting against her anxiety, she pushed the door open to hear the familiar bell ring as it closed behind her. She could feel the eyes fall upon her as she made her way to the restroom to try and make herself look presentable. She looked in the mirror, her blonde hair was a little out of place but considering her situation she thought it didn’t look too bad. She combed her fingers threw it a little and fixed her beanie hat so that it covered her ears which were red from the cold. The bathroom conveniently had a body length mirror so she could inspect her outfit as well, it wasn’t completely awful. She was wearing her warmest jeans which also luckily was the pair with the least amount of holes. She zipped up her red jacket to hide the dirt smudges on her white t-shirt. 

“Okay well, this is as good as it’s gonna get.” She said with a sign. She had never considered herself good looking, honestly she had always hated looking to mirrors and avoided it unless it was necessary. 

Convinced that she could do no more to improve the image before her, she walked out into the diner and found a booth in the corner and sat consigned to wait until the crowd thinned out a some. 

 

AN:Hey guys!I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think, even if there are something that you think could be changed or need work. Kind Critiques :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5  
She sat in the corner of the diner enjoying the atmosphere and all it held. The warmth emanating from the kitchen, the smell of bread and hot coffee filled the air. The room was loud, the waitress taking orders the yelling back them to the kitchen, the bell on the door sounding as people came and went, the rustling of papers coats and bags. It was clearly a Monday morning.

All the smells that filled the air made her mouth water and her stomach growl in annoyance. When was the last time I ate something? She thought back but nothing came to mind. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a gentlemen leaving which opened up a spot at the bar. She got up from her booth and made her way to the empty space.  
Not a minute after she sat down she was greeted by a tall brunette.

“Hey hun, how are you doing today?”

She introduced herself as Ruby. Hmm, Ruby. I guess that explains all the red. Emma thought. She had a vibrant red streak that ran the length of her hair, she wore a white blouse with a red skirt, red heels, and red lipstick to top it all off. But it definitely suited her, she was quite beautiful.   
“ I’m alright, thank you.” Emma answered politely. She wasn’t a big fan of small talk but she didn’t want to wear out her welcome, also Ruby seemed genuinely friendly. After the polite greeting, they stood there awkwardly staring, expecting the other to say something. 

With a laugh Ruby finally said. “Well hun, what can I get ya?”

“Ah yes, umm… Hot chocolate, and ah, how much are your bear claws? Or rather how much would it be for a bear claw and a hot chocolate altogether?”  
“Off the top of my head, I think it would around $8.85.”

“Oh.”   
That was more than she had.  
Damn. She said under her breathe.

“Okay I’ll just take the Hot Chocolate then, thank you. Oh, and can you add a little cinnamon to the hot chocolate please?”

“Sure thing hun, i’ll have right up for you.”

Regina pushed the door of the diner open and she heard the familiar bell ring as she entered brushing off some of the snow from her jacket, trying not to make much of a scene while doing so.

Thank god, there aren’t very many people, the wait shouldn’t be too long.

She made her way to the counter and raised her hand a little to let the waitress in red know that she needed help. Ruby walked over.   
“Hey what can I get you today Ms.Mills? The same as usual?”

“Yes. that would be great Ruby, thank you.”  
“Okay it may take a few minutes, you are the first person to order cider this morning we don’t have any pre-made yet. Do you mind waiting?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll go find a seat somewhere.”

“Awesome.” Ruby said while pointing in Emma’s direction to an empty seat next to her. “There is an empty seat just there you can take.”

Regina nodded a thank you and started for the empty stool to wait. She sat down taking no notice of the blonde that sat next to her, she put her wallet and her keys down on the countertop and rested her hands in her lap as she waited patiently.  
She was looking forward to breathing in the soothing smell of apples and cinnamon from her favorite drink. When she left the hospital, she had it in her mind that she would get coffee, but while walking she thought better of it. She did enjoy coffee but Apple Cider was her prefered drink. The strong smell of apples with the hinted spicey cinnamon, it always made her day. 

It was about 7 minutes before she got her cider, she didn’t mind the wait thought, It meant more time away from her suffocating office.   
Ruby came walking forward holding a steaming cup, she set it down in front of  
Regina with a smile and an apology for it taking so long.

“No, worries Ruby.” She said while handing her the payment for her drink.  
“Okay Ms. Mills you have a great day, I’ll see you later.”  
“Bye Ruby.” Regina liked Ruby, she was efficient, and she was clever. Those were qualities Regina admired greatly.   
Regina didn’t move to leave right away, she waited a few minutes. She lifted the cup closer to her face and took a breath.  
Mmm, I needed this.  
At that moment the sweet smell of apple chased away chased away all the tension that came with this Monday morning. 

Coming back down to reality, she moved to get up, straightened her jacket and made her way to the door. She opened the door and was taken aback by a blast of winter air as it engulf her body, happy to have her hot cider to warm her, she took a drink and made her way out the door and down the street not giving a thought to what she had forgotten at the bar seat she had just occupied. 

 

Emma did notice the brunette that sat down next to her but said nothing, she just sat and enjoyed her hot chocolate. She watched not too obviously the interactions between the brunette and Ruby, from her ordering her drink and after some time Ruby bringing it from the kitchen and placing it on the counter. It smells like apples and cinnamon, must be apple cider. She thought, not that she was paying much attention.

After a time Emma felt the Brunette get up and start to leave, but she didn't notice at first that the brunette left her wallet on the bar.  
Emma had just about finished her cup of hot chocolate, she called for Ruby as she past by. “Hey can I get another Hot...”  
“Shit.” Ruby interrupted while picking up a wallet from the counter “That must be Ms.Mills.”  
“Ms. Mills?” Emma asked  
“The woman who was sitting next to you.”  
“Oh.”  
“You should try and return it, if you are quick im sure you can catch her.” Ruby said.  
“What? I don’t even know her.”  
“So what, just go!” Ruby came from out from behind the counter and about pushed Emma out of her chair giving her the wallet.  
“Alright, alright.”  
She ran out the door and down the street looking for this Ms. Mills.  
Shit, I don’t even know this lady and I'm chasing her down in the freezing cold.  
She was run along the sidewalk trying to avoid the visible patches of ice while simultaneously searching for this Ms. Mills. She thought about calling out her name but she figured that should wait until she was at least in sight.  
Still running, traffic was bad, steam from manholes filled the air which made it quite difficult to see. Even if she did call out to her, she doubted Ms. Mills would hear her though all the street noises.   
There!   
Her eye's caught a glimpse of her before turning the corner. “Ms. Mills!! Ms. Mills, wait you forgot your...”  
Ah, it’s no use, I need to get closer. Now she was sprinting as fast as she could to catch up. Shit, she is a fast walker.   
Out of breath, she kept going, her chest burning, she kept going. 

“Ms. Mills!” 

She hadn’t realized Regina had stopped as soon a she rounded the corner.   
Emma, didn’t see her time...With a crash she ran straight into the brunette. 

“Ugh, what is wrong with you!! Why weren’t you watching where you’re going? Dammit! You big oaf.”Regina said as she sat up from the ground looking over herself for any injuries. 

Emma was on her knees, starting to get to her feet. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”   
“What? You didn’t mean to what? Run head on into me and knock me off my feet into the street! My god, you imbecile. Look at me, I’m filthy!” Regina snapped while standing and collecting her belongings .  
“Well, like I said, I am sorry. I was only chasing you…”  
“You were chasing me? What the hell for? I’m certainly not giving you money.” Regina interrupted, obviously noticing Emma was a bit dirty and unkept then deducing she must be homeless.   
“Jesus, I’m not looking for money! I was chasing you because you left your wallet at the diner and I was trying to return it to you, here. I was sitting next to you and I saw that you left it. ” 

Emma handed her the wallet, while Regina was just stared at her dumbfounded.   
After placing the wallet in the hands of it owner, Emma turned on her heels and walked away not giving Regina time to respond.


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                   
AN:Trigger Warning 

Chapter 6  
Regina was left feeling guilty on the street by woman she was sure was homeless. Had she really ran all the way from the diner to return my wallet? Her head snapped down as she remembered she had just been handed a thing that contained her identity.  She quickly opened it searching nothing, no cash, not one credit card was missing.   

Shit, I was so rude to her.   
She thought, mentally scolding herself for being so hard on the girl. 

She walked around the corner to see if she could spot the blonde, but no such luck.  With that she continued on her way back to work for what was sure to be a busy day. 

 

Emma was just about back to the diner. She had been thinking about the brunette the whole way back.  God how ungrateful ! She didn’t say thank you! Well you hardly gave her the chance. She argued with herself.  She was really pretty.  What! Where the hell did that come from?  Ugh, I must have hit my head when we fell. 

She walked through the doors of the diner looking down at her feet knowing automatically where to go.  Her chair at the booth was still empty, she took a seat and saw there was a fresh cup of hot chocolate in place of her old one and a bear claw.  She looked and found Ruby cashing someone out at the register, Ruby met her eye’s and Emma nodded thankfully for the gesture Ruby had left for her. 

The diner was about empty when Emma finished her drink and bear claw and figured it was about time she get moving. She wanted to make it across town before it got too late to try and find Killian.     
She had been thinking about him a lot , she had finally come to a conclusion.   
She would get him help. He has a serious drinking problem and she wanted to see him get better. So she would find him and propose that they work together again, albeit this time with a few more precautions set towards towards their original goal.  

She gathered her things, said goodbye to Ruby and walked out the door.  

Regina had come back to work from the diner with a renewed vigor, she put on her scrubs and transferred to the floor of the ER as attending physician. Throughout the day she  had performed 2 emergency surgeries, one on a car crash victim, the other a work accident. 

It was about 8pm when things finally started to slow down. Her patients were all in stable condition, and she was just now finishing up her paperwork.   
The new night shift nurse Cindy, approached her from behind the nursing station.   
“Dr. Mills, we are moving a patient from ER to the ICU and I need your signature to move forward.”  
Regina barely lifted her head to take the document from Cindy,  She scribbled her signature down and pushed it over to the waiting nurse without acknowledgement and Cindy walked away already use to the coldness of Regina Mills. 

10 minutes later while adding her signature to the last document, Regina signed.  She finally felt comfortable enough to head home after a long day. 

“Cindy, I am going to head home, i’ll be back in the morning. Please call me if there are any significant changes in my patients.”

“Sure thing boss.”  
After changing out of her scrubs and collecting her things she made her way out of her office. Just as she was passing the front desk with the doors in sight, they opened,  but not for her.   
She watched the scene unfold in front of her,  a girl obviously struggling a great deal, one hand holding her abdomen the other reaching forward for an object that wasn’t there. A trail of blood behind her, she collapsed 2 steps after making it through the doors. 

Instantly Regina jumped into action, she yelled a code red to anyone in the vicinity.      She was at the girls side in a second,  knelt down visually accessing her before she gently started to roll the girl over.   The she saw her face.  “You...” Just then Cindy had appeared at her side with a crash cart, she noticed that the doctor was just staring at the victim.  

“Dr! What is her condition?”   
At this, Regina was brought back to the situation. She began again to visually access the women lying in front of her.  She grabbed the penlight from her coat pocket lifted Emma’s eye lids and shined the light directly at them looking for dailation. Nothing. She checked pulse, nothing.  “Give me the AED pads, now!”   
Regina started to remove Emma’s jacket and shirt preparing for the pads when she saw the gaping holes, obvious bullet wounds had left in her body, there was so much blood.  

“Gunshot victim.” She yelled to no one in particular.”  The pads were on and the machine said “Clear, ready for shock, stay clear.”   
Emma’s body convulsed as the current ran through her body, when it finished the machine spoke again.  “ No pulse, second shock needed, clear.” Again, her body convulsed and again nothing.   

“Give me 10cc’s of Adrenaline now!”   Regina yelled, not willing to give up on the girl. Cindy  handed her the syringe.  
Regina stuck the needle into the middle of the Emma’s chest, she pushed hard, as to get through the breast plate, when she was satisfied with the depth she delivered the contents.  Emma’s body instantly started to shake, her eyes opened in shock and her chest heaved, she looked as if she was in such great pain, she quickly slipped back into unconsciousness, but she had a pulse. 

Regina Rejoiced inside.  

“Bring me the stretcher and prep her for emergency surgery now.” 

Cindy and a couple other nurses quickly complied gently lifted Emma to the stretcher then made their way to surgery prep. 

Regina was already at the sink washing up and getting dressed when she realized her hands were shaking intensely. 

I cannot lead this operation with my hands like this.   

Regina Mills had done countless surgeries, she had seen copious amount of blood and not once had her hands shaken like this.  Her body was having a physical reaction to the scene she had just witnessed. But why?  

It must be exhaustion, that is the only explanation.  She convinced herself while finishing up at the sink.   She had to be honest with herself just now, if this girl was going to live she could not perform the surgery with unreliable hands. 

“Cindy, page Dr. Whale please inform him that he will need to perform this surgery and I will assist.”

“Yes Dr. Mills.” came the reply.   
“Make sure you tell him STAT!”

“Yes, Dr. Mills.”  
Dr Whale was known for many things but punctuality was not one of them.   

She now considered. Why had she froze? Why were her hands shaking? Is it because of today’s earlier events with this stranger?  I don’t know her, we spoke only for a moment and it was not a pleasant passing of words.  Damn my impulsive reactions, I need to apologize.  That must be it, there is no other explanation. She needs to live so I can apologize. 

Dr. Whale was down in the ER within minutes prepping for surgery, he didn’t question   
Regina about why she couldn’t do the operation herself,  but she was sure she would hear about it later. 

In the surgical room Regina helped remove the patient’s clothes to make sure there were no other wounds that need attention. Emma’s abdomen was covered in deep bruises and contusions. 

It’s a miracle that she even made it here,how far had she walked?  Why had no one stopped to help her?

She started to remove Emma’s pants, she gasped at what she saw.  She glanced over to Dr. Whale who looked down at Emma’s legs after a silent request was made by Regina to do so.   
He visibly signed and shook his head at the sight but continued with his work. The inside of Emma’s legs were covered with smudges of blood and they both knew what that usually meant.  
“Get the rape kit Snow, and take her clothes, package them individually, when you return bring the camera. We need to take pictures and collect all the evidence we can so someone can catch the bastard that did this.”   
“Right away Dr.”

What happened to you ?  I’m so sorry. Regina thought. She shook her head to force away the tears that threatened to fall, telling herself that this was just another person that needed saving.  

I need to stay focused, this girl is just another victim of a terrible crime, I see this everyday, nothing new.  Focus! She yelled at herself .   
After 3 hours in surgery removing the bullets that were embedded deep in her body, then stitching her up, Dr. Whale announced that he had done all he could, then walked out of the room to wash up. 

In all, Emma had suffered 2 gunshot wounds, both fired at close range penetrating deeper, ripping through tissue and bone. The first bullet passing through her left shoulder shattering her collarbone as it passed through. The second lodging itself in her liver, causing extraordinary damage and internal bleeding.  She also had 4 broken ribs and a severe head injury which caused significant bleeding. There was a concern for brain swelling but only time could tell. Bruises and scratches on the inside of her thighs.  A rape test was performed for future use.    

Regina had watched the entire surgery and was sure she could have done a better job at the stitching but overall she was satisfied with the outcome.  Emma was put into a medically induced coma so the brain was less likely to swell and the body could fully rest and heal.  When she would wake up or if she would wake no one knew.  

Regina walked behind Emma’s bed as nurses pushed it down the hallway towards a small empty room in the ICU. After she was set in place along with all the machines necessary to keep her breathing, Regina stood at the side of Emma’s bed looking down at her with great sorrow and a dull ache in her heart. This women had been through so much in the past 12 hours, god only knows the exact extent of it all. Regina in her heart, made a oath to protect this woman from any further harm, then was hit with a realization. She didn’t even know this girls name. 

 

AN: This chapter was a little hard to write, I wanted to make it sound realistic.  Please forgive the errors, I have not spent much time in a hospital environment.  Anyway I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Trigger warning guys. Hope you still love me after this one. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!

Chapter 7  
Emma had been searching for Killian for the better part of the day, checking their old spots, nothing. Went back to the space they shared the night before, and nothing. It was now getting late, the street lights were coming on, those had always been a curfew of sorts that she had set for herself. Usually, by now she would find an area to spend the night. The part of town she was in wasn’t a place you wanted to be caught in at night, it was also Killian’s part of town before he had met Emma. Now that he was alone, she thought he may have gone back to old hang outs and old habits.

I’ll look just a little longer. 

Where could that idiot be? He doesn’t usually move around much, unless he is intentionally hiding from someone. Me more than likely. She thought. 

After another hour of searching she finally decided that she would stop for the night and continue on at daybreak. She was cold, tired and hungry after all the miles she walked searching. She stopped at the next alley way and considered. She had reached a part of town that wasn’t as bad as the area she was in earlier, she would stay here for the night. It was dark but not pitch dark, yellow light filtered through a couple windows facing the alley. At the very end, there was a dumpster filled with cardboard boxes and a small space in between the it and the wall. 

As good a place as any, at any least I will be hidden. 

She walked to the dumpster and pulled out a few boxes and flattened them out, then laid two on on the ground to protect herself from the damp asphalt, and another flat up against the wall. It wasn’t terribly comfortable but she had endured worse. She took out her sleeping bag and wrapped herself best she could then curled up as close to the wall as she could get then waited for sleep to come. 

Sleep it seemed, would elude her tonight. Shifting in her bag to trying to get more comfortable, stopping when a noise broke the silence. A tin can being kicked down the alleyway, she was sure of it. Seconds after came the unmistakable sound of footsteps tromping through a shallow puddle against the concrete. The steps came fast and traveled with purpose towards her tiny form hidden in the corner.

She watched as he approached trying to gage whether or not she knew it him. She knew no one who walked with such aggression or determination. The dark figure continued on his path, staring at her corner. She sat up quickly scanning her surroundings, looking for an escape. There was none. He was coming and she knew it was for her.   
She unwrapped herself from her sleeping bag and stood, in preparation for whatever was to come, taking her small pocket out concealing it in her hand. She had considered running but it would futile, he was blocking her path. His pace slowed the closer he got to her, stopped just as he reached the dumpster then just stood staring.

She spoke first. “ Who are you and why are you here?”

“Forgoing all pleasantries I see. Madam, I am merely checking on you. I saw that you are alone and thought you might need some assistance

“I am perfectly fine thank you.”

He was close enough now that she cold just make out his face. There was a scar, that ran the length of his face on the right side. He was wearing a smile that truly frightened Emma, a smile that held the truth of his intentions. 

In second he advanced on her grabbing her wrist, holding it tightly he yanked her towards him out of her corner and slammed her against the opposite wall. She yelped from the pain of her skull hitting the brick wall behind her, he pushed himself up against her body.   
“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Around here people call me Mr Hyde, and you my lovely Emma Swan, I need you to deliver a message for me. I have been watching you for quite sometime and…”

He was cut short .   
“I don’t give a goddamn who the hell you are. Get off me!” Emma snapped, while trying to push him off.   
No good he is too strong.   
The next thing she heard was a crack, then she felt a stinging, burning sensation on her cheek.   
“Now, now please don’t be rude and interrupt me while i’m speaking. I despise rudeness.” He snapped. Her released her, confident she wouldn’t try to run.   
That was all she needed, she was still holding the small pocket knife. Before he could catch her she lunged forward and buried the knife deep in his right shoulder. Hyde stumbled backward a step, Emma advanced pushing past him in a rush. His reaction time was instantaneous, he had her by her hair and twisted it around his hand until his fist was right up against her scalp and then slammed her back against the wall paying no mind to the wound she had inflicted moments before. She winced from the pain but did not scream,she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

“You little bitch! You will deliver my message and It will, be the last thing you do.”

“Alright, alright. I will deliver your message, i’ll do whatever want, just get the hell off me.”

“Oh, my dear it is far too late for pleasantries. Now. please let me explain myself before you make any irrational judgments. My name is Hyde, there is a debt owed to me by an associate of yours. I’m sure you are wondering what that has to do with you, that will become clear soon enough, I promise.   
Now dear one, one of my most endearing qualities, I believe, is my honesty. So as to keep to this quality, I must, out of obligation inform you that, I am a complete psychopath. Utterly and completely insane. Do you have any idea what a psychopath is?”

I have an inkling. Emma answered to herself.

Obviously this man liked very much to hear himself talk and if she interrupted him in anyway it might have ugly consequences, so she she simply nodded and let him continue. 

“Let me explain, he began again after a short pause to gather his thoughts. The clinical definition is something like, ‘A person that suffers from a chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behavior.’ And that might be regrettable for you, but it provides wonderful opportunities for untold enjoyment for me.”

This sent chills down her spine. His facial expression while he said this was disturbing. Her mind was yelling at her to run, to flee away from this madman, but her body would not or could not obey. 

“But I...”

“Now love, don’t go interrupting me again, you will ruin all the fun.” 

As he pull a 44 Magnum revolver out from behind is back and waves it nonchalantly in air while continuing to speak. 

“As I was saying. I am owed a debt by an associate of yours, and now I need to send this man a message of sorts, and you will be my conduit.”

Just as the words left his mouth he was upon her. Forcing her body closer to the wall, clawing at her jacket, separating it from her body. Her pants too, were in his way. He pushed them down her legs. He wanted her at his mercy, he wanted to steal her dignity. 

She was struggling, usually he like a little fight , a little spirit in them, but this was just getting annoying. He grabbed her hair and yanked her head forward then smashed it back into the brick wall behind her. Her body finally fell limp in his arms. He took advantage of the moment. Faintly, almost as if from a distance, she heard the sound of a belt buckle being loosened, she was familiar with this sound and what would followed. 

He forced himself in her, sharp, agonizing pain followed by the violent tearing of flesh. His hands gripped her throat, upper body crushing her against the wall. Repetitive forward motion, each time penetrating deeper. 

She dare not move for fear of her head being slammed again against the wall. No she needed to be coherent, so she stood there motionless and empty. She needed to memorize every detail she could collect from this man. He was almost finished,his body gave it away. His head had sunk into the nape of her neck , his breath against her skin became labored. After a low moan, he sunk deeper into her body and paused, to catch his breath. 

After a moment, he released her neck and steadied himself in front of her, she remained still and listless. Correcting his pants, straightening his shirt happened without any acknowledgement of her presents. When finished, he looked Emma up and down. 

“Oh my darling, let me help you with that.” Motioning to her pants that had been pulled down to her knees. She remained absolutely still as he bent down to pulled up her pants. As soon as he was standing straight, he gave her a nod and said thank you, then began to turn away from her as if to start walking away. Emma, visibly and audibly left out a breath of relief, but before he turned a full 90 degrees he swung his body back towards her and in a flash, thrusted a closed fist into her abdomen. She crumpled forward in pain, gasping and coughing. 

“Did you really think that was all I wanted from you? Oh, you simple, simple girl.” He said while shaking his head.   
“No my dear, like I said you will deliver my message. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, it will be a message written in blood. So to speak.” 

Before Emma could respond, Hyde pulled out his revolver and fired two shots in succession. She stood for a single moment clutching her abdomen, before falling to the ground. He walked to her side, bent down to scan his work, satisfied he stood, placed his hand in his pockets and walked away whistling a tune as he went. 

Message sent he declared. 

Silence, was the first thought that went through her mind as she began to wake.   
Her senses becoming acutely aware of her surroundings. The night air was damp, similar to after a long summer rain, but the cold was present also. As the seconds passed, cold became the most apparent element. It was every where, underneath her emanating from the concrete, surrounding her in the winter air. As her body instinctively started to shiver, it awoke a deep burning pain in her abdomen and shoulder. 

She was hurt, she needed help, she knew this. It was still dark out, her mind was foggy, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious, she guessed maybe an hour. She was covered in a thick sticky goo, which could only be blood. She was bleeding, and judging from the amount of sticky goo she felt, she was bleeding badly. Meaning in time she may just bleed out altogether, depending how long she had been unconscious it could become a very real possibility. 

Get up Emma! You need to get up! Her whole body was screaming at her to stop, to sit and rest to make no attempt to move then maybe the pain would subside. She pushed herself up from the ground, a slow process. Once she was standing as tall as she could muster, she started taking laborious steps forward. It was like she was a separate entity looking on from afar, yelling out commandments at an unwilling subject. She fought, she pushed, she forced movement, every step was a battle against her innerself. The distance didn’t matter, she just kept going not even sure of the direction, but somehow she must have been in control subconsciously because she managed to drag herself through the doors of Boston General into the care of the very same brunette that she had met earlier that same day.


	8. Chapter 8

Au: My apologies for the late update. I had a hard time writing this chapter and honestly I’m still not 100% pleased, but i wanted to get it done. It is about Killian’s past, it is necessary for the story. I used some things from canon but there are a lot of changes. I hope its not too terrible, and I promise to get the next chapter up soon. 

 

Chapter 8  
“Oh, get off me ya drunkard!” 

“Ay, sorry mate. I was just trying to see the brand of your jacket.” 

“Bullshit you were, ya damn fool! I knew what you were doing! I’ll thank you to keep your hands out of my pockets. Security! This man here was trying to rob me! Arrest him!”

“I… I wouldn’t do no suching! And hows dare you excuse me, I mean, accuse me of doing such a heinous deed! Officer arrest him of slandering me good name!” Killian yells while puffing out his chest then stumbling forward spilling a clear liquid from a concealed bottle in a brown paper bag. 

“What have you got there?” A tall officer reaches for the paper bag Killian is holding. He pulls it in towards his body protectively avoiding the grasp of the officer. 

“Oh well. I guess no harm done here gentlemens, I think I’ll just be on me way.” Another officer comes up behind Killian and catches the back his coat just as he was about to make an attempt to get away. 

“No ya don’t! You are coming with us do to the station. You have been causing far too much trouble around here.” 

“Ay, fuck off lads. I was only trying to help the man take off his coat! Since when is that a crime?”

“Since you started rummaging around through his pockets!” The tall officer pushes him up against a car on the side of the street then Killian felt the cold steel of the cuffs go around his wrists.  
“Ay mate, are you really going to take me to the station for the rubbish that idiot was spouting?” Killian said trying to cover up his slur. 

“No, ‘mate’. I’m taking you to jail for the night to sober up.” 

“This is against my civil liberties!” 

“Yay, yay. Now get a move on, we don’t have all day.”

He shoved Killian in the back of a squad car not so softly, and they made their way down to the Boston Police Station. 

They arrive at the station, Killian get escorted by the taller of the officers through the bull pit to a glass door with drawn down shades and the name across the center in bold lettering, Detective Nolan. 

The officer knocked on the door. “Yes, yes come in.”

“Er, Detective Nolan sir, I have a man here that I think you might want to talk to.”

“Concerning?”

“Well sir, he has is a suspicious character and he has been hanging around that part of town that you have been so interested in. So I thought i’d take the initiative and bring him in for questioning.”

Damn it! Another waste of my time.  
“ Alright, put him in interrogation room 4 and i’ll be there in a bit.” Nolan responded with an unnoticed shake of his head. Must he bring me every person who he think looks “Suspicious?”  
He asked himself while returning to his morning newspaper and coffee.  
Killian sat handcuffed to the table slouching as best he could while leaning his head over the back of his chair and whistling.  
They have nothing to charge me with, they won’t hold me for more than 24 hours. He assured himself, recalling the earlier events. 

Knock, knock. The detective walked through the door holding 2 cups of coffee. 

“Mmm, please tell me one of those is for me mate?” Killian said sitting up in his chair. 

Detective Nolan set the coffee down on the table and pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and went to unlock Killian’s hands. As soon as the cuffs were off he sat down across from Killian and slide a cup of coffee over to him. 

Killian rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been before picking up the coffee nodding to the detective.  
“So copper what am I in for?” 

“Well we’ve got you on drunk and disorderly and suspicion of theft, or pickpocketing.” Nolan answered stoically while flipping through a yellow folder. 

“That is such rubbish! You can’t hold me on suspicion alone.”

“That may be but, I can hold you for public intoxication, and from the record you have here, I could send you to some pretty nasty rehab center up north. But if you cooperate maybe we can forgo the up north and the nasty bit.”

Killian didn’t answer for moment, considering his options. “Alright mate, what is you want?”

“You have an accent.” Nolan sidetracked. 

“What of it?”

“What I want to know is, what is a Ex British Naval Officer with honors doing in Boston as a homeless drunkard.”

“That mate, is a long story that I don’t care to share.”

“Nasty rehab up north.”

“No, blast you!” Killian snapped slamming his hands on the table. 

“Must I repeat? Nasty, up nor…”

“Agh, piss off mate!” Not giving in. 

“Alright, I gave you a chance, remember that later.”  
Detective Nolan pulled out his cell phone and pretended to dial, Killian watched in wonder. 

“What are you doing?” Killian asked

“Oh calling the nice woman at the front desk, Nancy about preparing your transfer papers.  
Hello Nancy, please write up some papers for prisoner transfer to Central Rehab up north. Yea, the nasty one…”

“Fuck! Alright what is it you want to know you arse?“Mate, understand my hesitation. If I tell you this tale I will be incriminating myself and as I can imagine there will be consequences. So whether you send me to rehab or not doesn’t matter after this story is told.” 

 

“Oh never mind Nancy, cancel that please.”

“Mate, understand my hesitation. If I tell you this tale I will be incriminating myself and as I can imagine there will be consequences. So whether you send me to rehab or not doesn’t matter after this story is told.” 

“I will do my best to keep you out of prison, you have my word. Now tell me how is it you ended up here in Boston?”

 

“Nah mate, that’s not where the story begins.” Shaking his head while staring at his hands planted flat against the table. 

“It begins when my brother and I first joined the Royal Navy.”

 

“I was 18 and my brother was 20 when we join the Royal Navy. We graduated the academy together then moved through the ranks quickly, he was given Captaincy of his own ship 2 years after joining and I was his first mate, our ship was the pride of the Royal Navy, The Jolly Roger.  
Our mission was to stop drug trafficking between the US and England on the Sea’s. This we did with fervor, apprehending every large drug trafficking barge that crossed our path. 

After years of stopping the transportation of drugs on the Atlantic there was peace on the high sea’s. We patrolled and that was about it, when all of the sudden a new supplier was brought to light. They had, according to reports successfully delivered 3 payloads to a US based vessel before we were even aware of their existence. So as you can imagine, we had a score to settle. 

We chased them for over a year, at times coming so close to apprehension, but somehow they always managed to elude us, it was like they knew when we were coming. After a time, we finally caught a break. A passing patrol ship stopped an American vessel just outside of American waters, the ship had no marking or identifying flags. The ship was boarded, crew members questioned. Once it was ascertained that it was in fact a drug trafficking vessel waiting for a payload, a trap would be set. 

The crew was replaced by 4 members of the Jolly Roger, myself being heading the mission while Liam stayed aboard the Jolly Roger off just outside of radar detection. As soon as their boat docked with our commandeered vessel, we were suppose to take them by surprise and Liam would come charging in. That didn’t happen.

Hours seemed to have passed before we saw movement off in the distance. Everything seemed as though it was going as planned, their ship pulled up right alongside ours, tied off ropes then 2 men came aboard. One of my men, without warning stood giving us away, once he stood and we all were obligated to follow. The 2 men didn’t move, they laughed. They laughed!  
I yelled. ‘Drop your weapons!’ They did not comply. Then all at once, blinding lights came on in the darkness, my men shot and killed instantaneously, I fired 3 shots hitting 2 men, then out of nowhere a shout rang through the air.”

“Hold your fire!”

“The gunfire stopped, a dark figure walked with a cane down the gangplank towards me.”

“Drop your weapon dearie, choose your battles wisely.” 

“This weapon is not leaving my hand while I still draw breath mate.” I was in a bad spot, this I knew, but to my knowledge my brother was still out there coming to back me up. Then all that hope was dashed. The man with the cane lift his hand motioning come forward, another man came forward dragging Liam along with him at gunpoint. 

I can’t recall all the thoughts that went through my mind in the moment. My main concern was, my brother was compromised, he was in danger. I dropped my weapon. 

“Good lad, now tell me your name.”

“Under any other circumstance I would tell this piece of shit to fuck off, but for the sake of my brother I had to comply. Killian Jones”

“Ah yes, this gentlemen here mentioned you. Now what was your name again? He asked looking at Liam.  
“Oh right, Liam Jones wasn’t it. Yes, yes it was. So you are brothers then.” He smiled as those words spilled from his mouth. 

“During all this, I remember thinking how strange this man was, whenever he spoke his free hand would make fluid motions to go along with his words.”

“Now you boy have been thwarting me for a long while, making it very hard to do business. I consider myself a tolerant man, but when it comes to business I am very serious and when you prevent me from doing business I take this as a very personal insult. Let us look at the situation from all sides shall we? I have killed all your men, I have taken your ship, and your brother is also in my possession. You are standing on an empty vessel, completely and utterly alone.”

“I did nothing, I stood as starred, my hands balling into fists considering my options. There were none, he was right. My brother and I were completely at his mercy.  
A moment later man came and tied my hands shoved me to my knees alongside my brother, we looked at each other, apology in both our eyes.”  
The man with the cane walked over to face us. It was stupid, but I had to ask. ‘Who are you?’”

“Mmmmhmm, he giggled. People around here call me Gold,and that all you need to know sonny. Now what shall I do with you too? Shall I kill you both? Hmm, what a predicament we are in.”

“Ah!! I know!” 

He pulls out a gun,as soon as I saw it I somehow knew what was going to happen. “No I yelled as loud as i could.”

“He fires without second thought. My whole world changed with a single bullet, the only thing I cared about was at that moment stricken from this world by a single bullet and the man wielding the gun. A slight red mist could be seen in the air momentarily as shot ripped through then exited Liam’s body, he fell to the side not moving.”

“I don’t recall exactly what happened next, I went into a kind of crazed state, I think.  
Gold ended up leaving me on a small raft tied and naked drifting in the Atlantic. I guess he saw this a worse punishment than death. Alone, embarrassed, ashamed. He took everything me. I was eventually found by a passing fishing boat. The only words I spoke, were my name and my title. They brought me to Liverpool, I’m sure you can imagine what happened after that. They gave me an award for bravery. Fucking bravery! As if I was such a thing. After taking the required leave of absence, I returned and was told that I was not fit for service any longer. They discharged me with honors the next day. 

My brother, the only family I had was stolen from me in the line of duty for a country he cared for, a country we both cared for. Then like nothing they ended career, taking the only stability left. I was a man with literally nothing left to lose, and what does a man with nothing left to lose do? He goes after the man that took it all. 

I stayed in Liverpool for a time, searching, even after being discharged I still had friends in the service, they proved invaluable. Gold continued to move about, elusive as the wind. After months of searching, I finally received word he was staying here in Boston until things cooled down. After my incident the navy allocated more funds, men, and ships to stop the drug trafficking. Why they couldn’t have done this before was beyond me. 

I sold all my belongings and moved here to Boston. I knew where Gold was located, I knew he had guards attending him 24/7 so getting to him was something beyond my reach. There he was, sitting pretty with all he could ever want, not a care in the world. Here was I staring through the binoculars at the man who had taken everything from me and I couldn’t get close enough to do a damn thing, but I would find a man who could. 

During my time sifting through the underbelly of Boston, I heard rumors of a man that could get things done. You may have heard of him Detective, a man by the name of Hyde.”

Detective Nolan shook his head but wrote the name down on a nearby yellow pad. 

“The deeper I went into the underground of Boston, the more I heard about this Hyde character, he sounds like a man that any sane person would avoid, but I was desperate. As it happens when you spend enough time searching, I finally found him. We struck a bargain. He would rid me of Gold and I would pay him 50K, with a down payment of 20K. I paid the man, then 3 days later a blocked number called me, telling me to watch the news. There it was, Gold and his entire crew were taken out, and somehow I still felt empty. 

I was still left with nothing, actually less than nothing. I gave Hyde the last of my money and I still owed him 30K. I wandered the streets panhandling and pickpocketing to buy alcohol and spend my time in a drunken stupor. That is until I met Emma Swan, she set me straight. She was homeless too, we partnered up, we made a plan. Then, when we were about to be off the damned streets temptation got the better of me and I ruined it for the both of us. Out of shame, I abandoned her and have gone back to old habits.” 

“The only good thing that will come of my telling you this story, is that I will be off the streets. I have been evading Hyde’s men for days. He has been searching for me to get the money owed him in cash or blood.”


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another chapter! I hope you enjoy:) please review, let me know what you guys think or if you think it needs some changes. 

 

Chapter 9

It was approaching 11pm when Regina walked the halls heading toward her office, she desperately needed some time to gather her thoughts, it had been a long, ugly day. She reached her office, shut the door behind her intent on not being disturbed. After collapsing in her chair she lay her head on he desk realizing she was being a little dramatic about all this but she again wasn’t sure why. Before she could continue her contemplation in peace, the phone rang. She was very tempted to pick the damn thing up and throw it against the wall but she calmed herself enough to answer, she spoke as cordially as she could.

“Dr. Mills.”

“Yes.”

“Regina, it’s Whale. I have officially announced that we have a Jane Doe victim with multiple gunshots and possibly rape to the board and hospital wide.”

“Possibly rape victim? Are you dumb? The poor girl had blood about running down her thighs, what else would that be?” Regina snapped.

“Well, Regina I didn’t want to assume anything, It will be for the police to decide. Speaking of the police, that is why i’m calling. You need to report this to the Boston PD immediately, I have prepared a surgical summary for you and left it at the front desk.”

“Why exactly, must I be the one to speak to the police about the Jane Doe? Can’t Belle do it ?”

“You cannot delegate this away Regina, you are the Medical Director of this facility, more importantly you were the first one on scene. Also Belle went home around 9pm. ”

He was right of course, but she had been hoping to head home and get some much needed sleep. 

“Alright, i’ll make the call.” With that she hung up. 

She dialed the front desk. “Blue get me the number for Boston PD and bring me the summary on my Jane Doe,” and she hung up.   
Why did I refer to her as my Jane Doe? Strange. 

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.   
“Come in.”

 

“Hello Dr. Mills.” Cindy the evening nurse walked through the doors.   
“Cindy what can I do for you? Is something wrong with the new patient?

“Oh on. There have been no changes. I am here to drop off the surgical report and the phone number to BPD that you asked for, I was the one who answered the phone earlier.” Cindy said with a small giggle. 

“Ah, well thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to speak on the phone. It’s been quite a day.” She tried to excuse her behavior. 

“No worries Dr. Mills. I’ll leave you to your business now. Have a good night.” she said as she handed Regina a folder. 

As soon as she was gone Regina Sighed and opened the folder, and once again she picked up the phone to call BPD. 

“Hello, Boston Police Department where can I direct your call?”

“Hi, yes I am Dr. Mills The Medical director of Boston General, I know it’s late but is there an officer I can speak to? I need to report a shooting and a Jane Doe.”

“Okay, I’ll direct you to homicide.”

“Wait, wait. I didn’t say it was a fatality…” But her words were ignored and she was redirected.

“Homicide, this is Detective Boothe.”

“Hello, I’m afraid I was misdirected. I was trying to speak with someone about a non fatal shooting of a Jane Doe.” She was annoyed at this point but was trying to remain cordial. 

“I see, well you need Detective Nolan in the Violent Crimes Unit, but i’m not sure if he is still there. If he isn’t just leave a message, he is pretty good about getting back to people. I’ll patch you through, sorry for the mix up.”

“Thank you so much.” she said exasperated but thankful.

The phone rang a few times, Regina thought she may have to leave message. The line clicked and she heard a voice. 

“Hello. Violent crimes unit Detective Nolan, what can I do for you?”  
Finally!!

“Yes, I am Dr. Mills The Medical Director of Boston General, sorry to be calling so late but I have been trying to report a shooting and rape of a Jane Doe.” Tired of having to repeat herself.

“Am I finally talking to the right person?”

“Yes ma’am I believe you are, and it’s no trouble, I work late all the time.” He said with a tiny laugh 

“Oh thank god.” He heard her whisper 

“What can I do for you.” He asked politely 

“I have a young girl here has been through quite an ordeal. She’s been shot multiple times, rape and beaten. We have no form of identification and I believe she was homeless. She just came out of surgery, and is in stable condition for now but she isn’t out of the woods yet. I hope she wakes soon, the bastard that did this to her is still out there as far as we know.” Regina elaborated as best she could while trying to remain objective. 

“Hmm. Okay well I have to come take a look at her and talk to you and anyone else that may have any information. Do you mind if I come now or do you prefer to wait until morning?”

“No, no… By all means come now, i’d like to get the investigation moving.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10min. What was your name again? So I know who to look for.”

“Dr. Regina Mills” she answered lightly. Typical man, doesn’t know who he talking to even after introductions. She shook her head. 

“Right, thank you Ms. Mills. I’ll see you soon.”

“It’s Dr. Mills…” But she doubted he heard her because she heard the dial tone even before she had finished correcting him. Why do I keep getting cut off mid-sentence?!

Now she just had to wait. She wondered if the staff kitchen was still open, there has to be coffee somewhere in the hospital and she was determined to find it. 

She walked down the halls checking the nursing units for coffee machines but no luck so far, then she saw the little blonde for earlier.   
Thank god! She will know where I can get some coffee.

“Ah!! Cindy dear. Do you happen to know if there is any coffee in the vicinity?”

“Hey Dr. I thought you might have gone home already.”

“Haha, no such luck tonight dearie. My Jane Doe needs to be reported to the authorities, so i’m waiting on the Detective now, and there is hell of a lot of paperwork that goes along with a case like this.”  
It hadn’t escaped her attention the she kept inadvertently referring to the girl as “Her” Jane Doe. 

“I see. Well seeing as you might be here a while the coffee is right over here and there are a few snacks laying around also, so just help yourself.”   
Hmm, I never realized how friendly and caring the night shift was. 

She kicked herself for never taking the time to get to know any of the people that held the hospital together when she wasn’t there. 

“Thank you very much Cindy.” She said as she nodded then made her way to get some much needed coffee. 

As she was about to take her first sip of the steam liquid, she had prepared officer Nolan walked in with a loud greeting of, “I’m looking for Dr. Mill. Hello, anyone here?”

“Yes, officer I am here. Please if you would be so kind as to keep your voice down, i’m sure our residents would be very grateful.” Regina tried to lead by example by speaking almost in a whisper. 

“Mm ah, I apologize, I had forgotten how late it was.” He said hanging his head.   
He reminded Regina of a small boy when he did that. 

“Anyway, why don’t you go ahead and show me this Jane Doe of yours.”   
There it was again, my Jane Doe. 

They walked down the hall in silence, when they reached the room Officer Nolan opened and held the door for Regina giving a slight bow with a giggle. Regina smiled and laughed to herself as she walked through.   
He is quite charming, she thought.   
She walked and stood at the foot of the bed and picked up her chart to read over any changes that may have occurred since the surgery. 

He walked in and stood on her right, mumbled something and took a step closer to get a better look at her face.   
“Aw Emma, What happened to you?”

Regina’s head shot up instantly at what she just overheard.   
“You know this girl?”

“Yes she is homeless but she frequents my area. When I work the night shift it was nice when she was around, we would go get coffee together and talk in great length. Then she just disappeared, I haven’t seen her in months. Last time I heard from her she and a gentleman were working on saving up enough money to join a transition program to get off the streets,   
I had assumed or I guess, hoped she was able to.”

He took a short breath and leaned into move a strand of hair out of Emma’s face.   
Regina twinged involuntarily a little at this. 

“Her name is Emma she is 28 and she has had a really tough life, but that’s all I really know.”

Regina just stood there listening to his words taking them all in. She had a mixture of emotions running through her, anger at whoever put her in this condition, sadness for the hard life she’s had, amazement at the strength she had.  
HAS! Not HAD. Not past tense, she is alive and on her way to recovery. Hopefully. 

Then it hit him. Killian had mentioned an Emma Swan, a girl he was planning on getting off the streets with. This Emma had been planning on getting off the streets with a gentlemen. It had to be her, how many homeless Emma’s could there been in Boston. 

“Swan! Her last name it Swan, Emma Swan.” He about screamed.   
Regina jumped a little at the volume of his voice. 

“Are you sure?” She questioned

“I’m almost 100% positive.” He responded

“Alright. Now we have a name, what can be done now?” Regina asked curiously

“Now we can see if she has any living family that can claim her. I also know someone who knows her and maybe knows something about what happened to her.”

“Is there anything I can do from this end detective? I would really like to provide any assistance that I can.”

“The only thing I need at this point are the clothes she was found in, the surgical report and rape test kit, then any other belongings you think may help with the investigation..”

“Oh, and by any chance did you take photo’s of her injuries?”

“Of course we did.” She said in a sneer. I know how to do my job. 

“Please don’t take offense.” Nolan pleaded seeing her facial expression.   
“Sometimes dealing with this sort of thing can be stressful and many hospital forget to take the pictures upon patient arrival, so we have just stopped assuming that they have them.”

“But it is nice to see someone knows what she’s doing.” He finished with a smile. 

Regina couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. 

“Well, I’ll go ahead and have the nurse retrieve those for you, so you can be on you way.”

“Okay, well you should be getting home soon too doc. I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but you look like you need some sleep.”

“I do. Have a good night Detective Nolan, thank you very much for all your help.” She turned to walk away, but remembered something.   
Turning back to face the detective. “Detective, I would consider it a personal favor if you were to keep me informed on progress of this case. It has disturbed me deeply and I would like to know when the men responsible is brought to justice.”

“I can do that. I also give you my word that he will pay for this.”

With that, she nodded and turn to leave. He watched her turn the corner, wondering why exactly the good doctor felt such a connection to this particular patient.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Short chapter, don’t forget to review.

 

Chapter 10

Regina Mills was a powerful woman who had it all, she was highly educated, head of a prestigious hospital, owned a beautiful home uptown, but she wanted none of it. She worked hard for all of these things but it was not of her choosing. Everything she did, her entire life was dictated by her authoritative mother, Cora Mills. 

Cora Mills was an attorney, owned a prestigious law firm in Boston. She married a gentleman named Henry, but there was no love in their union. There was no love, or kindness in the heart of Cora Mills, if there had ever been, it was long gone chased away by the stone that grew in it’s place. This was a trait or skill she tried her damndest to ingrain in her daughter. In her mind, love was worthless, it served no purpose unless there was something to gain from its presence, but in that case it wouldn’t be love at all. 

You could categorize Mrs. Mills as a Narcissistic parent, someone who fed their ego by the achievements and accomplishments of their children. She lived vicariously through Regina, to her Regina’s accomplishments were her accomplishments. She refused to see Regina as a separate individual, so she projected all her negative and critical attitudes she felt for herself on to Regina. So even if she had been capable of showing affection Regina was was undeserving of it. Because of all this Regina was never allowed to do what she wanted, never discover or build talents she may have had. 

But she had her father, who was the exact opposite. He was loving, caring and patient, he wanted Regina to follow her passions, he pushed against Cora for her happiness. He was the only relief in the turbulent relationship with her mother. All the world could be crashing down around her but with him at her side she could walk through it all. But that all crumbled when one day when she was still very young he passed away tragically, leaving her alone with Cora. 

Having only Cora to push her forward and lead by example, Regina grew to be a highly accomplished, powerful woman who was cold hearted and emotionless. Or at the very least emotionally undeveloped. 

There was a time she had defied her mother and fell in love with a young woman named Dani. It was beautiful, and it made her happy. It was the first time she had ever felt love from another human being besides her father. 

They were roommates in college and they spent every waking moment together when not in class. Regina felt such an intense love for this woman, a deep passion that was awakened when they kissed for the first time. She hadn’t even realized she was attracted women but there was something about Dani, something that pulled her in and captured her completely. She was beautiful, smart, funny and she was Regina’s world. She had such a hold on Regina’s heart that tightened with each passing day. Then one day Dani dropped it and it shattered into tiny pieces, never to be made whole again. 

Regina was coming back to their room when class was canceled one day and she caught Dani with one of their classmates. That sight ripped her very soul out and left her destroyed and devastated. Every lesson her mother tried to imprinter on her in that moment solidified and turned her heart to cold, hard stone.   
Even through the searing pain, the fuming anger and unspeakable sadness, she didn’t cry, she shed not one tear. She told herself it was her fault, to have opened up to someone completely just to be betrayed in the end, she had been warned against this. It was her own fault and she would make sure it never happened again. 

Dani came to her many times, trying to make right the great wrong, but in Regina’s mind there was no going back. To forget, she threw herself into her studies, graduating early and immediately starting on at Boston General. There has been no one since Dani and there likely would be no one else. Over the years, with les contact with her mother her heart had softened, but the stone was there just under the surface protecting her.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I really liked writing this chapter. I love sassy Regina and sweet flustered Regina. I hope you all enjoy it, please don’t forget to review and let me know what you think. 

 

Chapter 11

It has been 3 days since Emma had the surgery, she was still deep in a coma. Regina checked on her several times a day, everyday, strangely she even came to check on her on off day.   
She didn’t know why exactly, but she felt compelled to, like a gravitational pull. She always made up an excuse like, needing to sign this or forgot that. Though deep down she knew it was Emma, she needed to check on her, she wanted to protect her from whatever or whomever would do her harm. But she would never admit this to herself or anyone else for that matter. 

When she wasn’t at the hospital, she was doing research, trying find out whatever she could about Emma Swan. Since her mother was a lawyer she did have a few strings she could pull to get information that might normally be sealed to public.   
She read about Emma’s past, the abandonment by her parents, all the families she had lived with and when she had to be removed due to physical and or sexual abuse.

Jesus are there no good families taking in foster kids? She was disgusted by what she was reading. 

“There must be someone out there who cares for this woman, someone who gives a damn about her well being.” 

“Nolan!” He had said that he knew of someone she knew. 

She picked up her phone and dial BPD. 

“Boston Police Department, where may I direct your call?”

“I need Detective Nolan in violent crimes please.”  
There was no response but she could tell she was transferred. 

“Violent Crimes, this is Detective Nolan.”

“Hi officer it’s Regina Mills from Boston general.”

“Oh yes, how are you doing Dr. Mills? What can I do for you this evening?”

“Quite alright, thank you. I hoping we could talk about Emma Swan, if you have a moment.”

“Yea sure.”

“Okay, well she’s been here a few days now and she’s had no visitors, and I was think that’s because no one knows she here. Someone out there must be worried about her, missing her, we just have to figure out a way to get the word out there.”  
“What do you think ? Also have you spoken to the gentlemen that knows her?”

“Well I think you are right, we should try and get the word out that she is there. But... Well in all honesty aside from the man I spoke of before, there may be no one else, sadly. She was homeless after all. Oh, and about, her acquaintance. His name is Killian Jones and I have not had the opportunity to speak with him on this matter, as he is being held in a rehab center where I do not have access. But, he will be out in a couple of weeks and I will speak with him immediately.”

“A couple of weeks! God knows what could happen before then! Have you made any headway on finding the man responsible for her condition? Has the evidence, you so kindly complimented been put to use?” She was losing her temper.

“Hey now Dr. Mills. We are, I am doing my best here with what I have been given. Small traces of blood that didn’t belong to her was found on her jacket, it was sent to labs but no match came up. Whoever did this to her has not committed a crime before this.”

“Or he hasn’t ever been caught.” She snapped

“Yes that could very be true. But in either case, I am doing everything I can.”

“How could someone like Emma slip through the cracks of the system like this?”  
Regina wondered out loud. 

“Hey, what about a news article with her picture?”   
Detective Nolan suggested not addressing her previous comment. 

“Mr. Nolan, that just might be the best idea you’ve had since we’ve met.”

“Well considering we met not 3 days ago, i’m not so sure that’s such a great compliment.”  
He laughed. 

“My point being that it was a good idea. I’ll start making preparations right away.   
Thank you Detective, have a great evening.”

“Oh okay, yes sure. Let me know if…”  
She hung up before he could finish. 

Hmm, she is really determined.   
He thought with a little smile. It made him happy that someone was kinda looking out for Emma. 

It didn’t take Regina long to get the process underway, she called the Boston Herald to make an appointment to speak with a reporter. She called a photographer to come in to take her picture and she was paying for this all out of her own pocket. 

She came to work the next day in good spirits, greeting everyone as she walked through the door. She dropped her bags off in her office and went straight to see Emma.

As she grew closer to Emma’s room she could hear whispers, she quickened her pace.   
When she reached the room she saw Dr. Whale and Belle in deep conversation. 

“What’s going on here?”

“Oh, Dr. Mills, I’m glad you are here, your Jane Doe gave the night shift a little scare last night.   
Apparently, Cindy was doing her rounds and she came in here and saw the patient’s nose was bleeding profusely and she was having a seizure of sorts.”

“Why wasn’t I informed!”

“Well Regina I wasn’t aware that you were her emergency contact.” He said sarcastically 

“No Victor, I am not her emergency contact, however I am the lead physician on Ms. Swan’s case, so therefore if or when something significant happens, such as a seizure I expect to be notified... Immediately!” Her words were dripping with venom and Dr. Whale knew it. 

“Oh, and her name is Emma Swan not Jane Doe, get that through your thick head! I had all of her charts changed, her name is on all of them. Are you so obtuse that you cannot even read!”

He and Belle just stood there, mouths agape. 

“Now Victor, back to the matter at hand shall we? I’m thinking she may have a brain injury that we didn’t think to check for. We need to get a MRI so we make sure there is no swelling.”

Dr. Whale had yet to find his voice. 

“Today people!! What do I need to call ahead next time and set an appointment? Jesus…  
Get her prepped and ready, now.”

With that, Dr. Whale and Belle came out of their trance and started making the arrangements. 

Before Dr. Whale left the room Regina called him over again. He came with a shrug and a sigh, she was after all still his boss. 

“I have decided to put an article in the Boston Herald about Emma, people may be looking for her and they wouldn’t even think to check here. She deserves a chance to be found by a loved one or a friend and we need to give her, her best chance of being found.  
What do you think?”

“Well of course I agree that we should do all we can to help, but I doubt the hospital will approve the funds to support this endeavor.”

“You needn’t concern yourself with that, I will be paying for it personally. No expense will be charged to the hospital.”

“I see, well then you have my support, and if that is all, I have many things to do. Good day Dr. Mills.” He turned to walk away, but before he could escape his name was uttered again. 

“Oh Victor, I wasn’t telling you to gain your support, I honestly couldn’t care less if I have it or not, remember, I am the Medical Director. I was merely telling you as a courtesy, also because as you were the one who performed the ential surgery on her, the calls normally would go to you. But you are going to forward any and all calls concerning Emma Swan to me and only me. You will not answer any questions, you will not give out any information about her. Also, if you would be so kind, I need to be notified as soon as Ms. Swan returns to her room. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.” Again he turned to walk away this time without interruption. Regina was pretty sure she had heard him call her a bitch under his breath while walking away. She rolled her eyes and did the same. 

Whale made his way down the hallway dwelling on the events that happened minutes ago. Why was the Evil Queen showing so much interest in this particular women. She had never, to his knowledge paid this much attention to one patient in all the years he had worked alongside her. Why this one? Why this Emma Swan? Emma was sent down to get a MRI and Regina made her way to her office.   
When she rounded the corner nearest to her office she about ran into a man standing there. 

Ah, that must be the reporter, was it 11am already? I was so caught up with Whale and Belle, I completely disregarded the time of day. 

“Excuse me sir, may I help you with something?”

“Hello, I am looking for a Regina Mills. Can you possibly direct me to her office?”

“I am Regina Mills. How can I help you?”

“My name is Sydney Glass, I work for the Boston Herald and I believe you wanted to take out a personal ad about a Jane Doe. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Shall we go into my office?”  
Sydney nodded in agreement.   
She walk past him a bit further down the hall then opened the door and motioned for him to go first, she followed and made her way to her desk chair to sit. 

“So where should we start?” Regina asked. 

“Okay, well. Tell me anything you can about this Jane Doe of yours.” Sydney said while taking out a small note pad. 

“She isn’t a Jane Doe anymore she corrected. Her name is Emma Swan, she is 28 years old and we believe she is homeless.”

When she mentioned Homeless, he lifted his head and looked at her. “Homeless you say. Then why may I ask, are you wanting to put an ad in the paper? Aren’t homeless people known to be somewhat…”

Regina was thinking that he had better choose his words carefully or risk a tongue lashing. 

“Transient?”

She gave him a look that somehow terrified him. She was definitely not someone to be messed with. 

“Regardless of her lifestyle, if there are people out there looking for her then they need to be made aware of her presents here. Do you not agree?” 

“Yes of course. Please continue.” He answered while he sat dutifully in the chair writing down every word she spoke. 

After about 20 minutes of conversing he finally had enough to write a complete article.   
“Okay, well thank you for all the information, I will be sure to get this in next Sunday’s paper.”

“Is there no way to get it in this Sunday’s paper?” 

“Well now, it’s already Thursday and I have oth…”  
He was cut off mid response.   
She rolls her eyes and states.   
“I will be sure to give a generous tip to the person responsible for the expedition, of course.  
Just send me the information and I’ll cut a check.”

“Oh, well yes. I’m sure I can have this finished for this coming Sunday’s paper then. But ma’am I am still in need of a photo.”

“The photographer will be here soon, if you don’t mind waiting.”

“As it happens, I brought my camera with me this morning, so for just a minimal fee I can go ahead and take the picture then get straight to working on the piece. I don’t charge as much as a professional photographer but the picture is just as good.”

Ugh, this little wessel. I’ve known him 30 min and he is already trying to manipulate me. But...He dos have a point, it would save time. 

“It had better be a clear picture! I will just add the amount to check then shall I?   
That was not really a request but more of a, i’m gonna do this so don’t argue, statement.

“Yes my lady, the picture will be of the finest quality, I assure you.”  
His word meant nothing to her. She just wanted this business done, so for the sake of bringing it to a close, she politely nodded.

“Well, then shall we get going so you can introduce me to my damsel in distress?” 

She did not like that, not at all. 

Ugh, you disgusting wessel. She kept her mouth shut and kept smiling but in her mind she was ringing his neck, her eye’s could have given her away but he wasn’t intuitive enough to see it. She couldn’t quite place it but this man disturbed her…

“Before we leave I need to make a quick phone call. Will you excuse me please?”  
She motioned for him to wait outside, he got up and walked out slowly.

She picked up the phone and dialed Dr. Whale.

“Whale, is the brain scan for Ms. Swan finished?”

“Yes, she is back in her room now.” 

“Damnit Whale! I asked you to inform me when she was finished. Are you incapable of following even the simplest of instruction?”

He let out a squeak as if about to answer, but she cut him off. “Don’t answer that, it was hypothetical.”

Then there was just silence from each end, they both waiting for the other to speak. 

After another 3 seconds of silence she spoke up.

“Well you buffoon, what were the results?”

“Ah yes, it looks like she has a crescent shaped lesion that would suggest skull trauma, but as of now, there is no swelling.”

“Okay, for now we should just monitor it and start giving her medications to boost up her immune system. I don’t want to put her body through another traumatic surgery unless it is unavoidable.”

“Yes, Dr. Mills.” He didn’t feel like arguing.   
“Oh and Whale, a gentlemen and myself are coming down, he will be taking Emma’s pictures, please have her prepared. “

“Yes Dr. Mills.” She hung up. 

Regina and Sydney traversed the halls towards Emma’s room, reaching there in under 2min of navigating. 

When Sydney walked through the door he was surprised by how bare the room was, there were no flowers, no balloons or get well cards. 

“This room is so empty!” He almost shouted. 

“Not a flower, card or balloon to speak of it’s like a mortuary in here, no wonder she hasn’t woken up yet.”

“Excuse me?” she answered. 

“Nothing, nothing. Let’s get started. You over there, can you please prop up her pillows a little so I can get a good shot of her face, thanks.” 

“Oh, you didn’t tell me how pretty this girl was, maybe if or when she wakes up you could give her my phone number, hahaha.”   
Regina was getting tired of his jokes, it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep breaking his nose.

 

“Can you please just take the shot so we can move on?”

“Yes, of course.” He walked up to the side of the leaned in a little closer than Regina was comfortable with, and snapped a photo. 

“Okay, there we go! All finished.” He looked at Regina as if he wanted some sort of praise for doing the thing she was paying him for. Ridiculous. She thought as she turned to walk out the door and he followed behind. 

She went straight back to her office and got out her checkbook. “Who shall I make it out to then ?”

“Sydney Glass. If you please.” She did wonder slightly why it wasn’t being made out to the Boston Herald, but as long as the ad was written and put in the paper she didn’t care who took the money. 

“I will say again Mr. Glass, this needs to be in this Sunday’s paper or you and I are going to have a problem. Do you understand?” She said as she handed him the check. 

“Yes, Dr. Mills.”

“Good bye then Mr. Glass.” He nodded in response and walked out of her officer. 

Thank god, she thought. 

She started thinking about Emma, brain lesion, seizure, bloody nose, room looking like a mortuary. Mortuary… I can fix that, maybe I could get her a card and some flowers then leave them on her night stand ? Would that be weird ? No… Right? Okay i’m going to the store. I think I need some staples anyway, yes staples. 

Not wanting to admit to herself that she was going just for Emma’s flowers. 

She decided to go to Central Square Florist, they didn’t have staples but she could get those later, she decided. As she walked inside all of her senses were momentarily sent into a state of shock. The air smelled of a mixture of sweet roses and lavender with hinted with fresh rain, the colors were so many and so beautiful she stood in awe. It was the middle of winter but she felt as though she was walking through an Enchanted Forest in the heart of spring. 

The spell she was under was broken by the voice of a woman approaching.   
“Ohh goodness, I didn’t mean to startle you dear.” She said noticing that she had disturbed the other women. 

“No no, it’s quite alright, I was just admiring all the beautiful flowers you have. This is... This place is lovely, really.”

“Well thank you, it’s always nice to meet another flower admirer. All it takes is just an abundance of TLC (tender love and care) and a lot of weeding lol…

Anyway, Ms…? Is there something I can help you find?”

“Regina Mills, and yes I’m looking for flowers to give a woman.”

“Hi Regina, i’m Zelena. Now what can you tell me about this woman?”

“Well, She is blonde and she is 28 years old.” she said point of factly 

Zelena stood there waiting, waiting for any other information but none was given. “Ahh. lol okay. Well i may need a little more than that.” she laughed 

“Well. I really don’t know very much about her, only what I mentioned really.”

“Oh, I see. What kind of relationship are you looking to have with her?”

“I don’t know! She is in the hospital and I am her doctor.”

“Sunflowers.” Zelena said quickly. 

“Sunflowers?”Regina restated. 

“Yes Sunflowers. There are beautiful and they stand for happiness and joy. This flower will set no statement or boundaries about what type of relationship will bloom from your doctor/patient beginnings.” Zelena said while laughing a little. 

“Okay, I’ll take those then.”

“Also have you thought of maybe getting her a nice card? No better way to express feelings. “They are in the back on the left.”

“Thanks.” Regina said as she turned to walk towards the back. 

As she walked she was admiring all the wonderful sights and smells, there were so many that she couldn’t even identify them all. All the flowers were arranged in such a way that each color complimented, and almost melted into the color next it, with hints of green spread throughout all the arrangements. Truly amazing

 

She reached the greeting card section looking at them in distress due to the shear number she had to choose from, the task before her was daunting to say the least. 

Sections. Birthday, anniversary, wedding, sympathy, baby, encouragement, holiday!!  
“Where the hell is the Get Well Section?” 

“All the way to the right on the bottom.” Zelena yelled from the right.  
Regina hadn’t meant to yell that out, she had meant to say it herself. There they are! Now which one. 

“ Get Well soon so you can get back to work.” with little man in a suit laughing.   
Nope. 

“ Feel Better soon my love.” Written in a big red heart.   
Not yet… NO NO what’s wrong with you Regina!

“Accidents happen to everyone. Lol but mostly to you. Get well some!” Another guy laughing.  
Definitely not. 

“Sending good vibes your way.”   
Nah… unless she is a hippie? Nah, is she ? No. 

“Think of this as the universe telling you to watch more TV.” The card was in the shape of a TV.   
She is homeless and this would do nothing but point out and rub in her face the fact that she doesn’t own a TV.   
Nope.

“Jesus, are there no neutral get well cards?”

“Hope it helps a little to know how lovingly you’re thought of.”   
Maybe? No that would be presumptuous. 

“How about this one?” Regina had been so preoccupied with finding the right card that she hadn’t noticed Zelena walk up behind her. 

“You can’t overthink picking out a card, it will drive you insane.” Zelena said while handing her a card.   
“I have faith that you’ll get better very soon.” 

“This one seems, perfect actually. Thank you very much Zelena.”

“No worries, and when you sign it don’t put a message, let the card speak for itself and let her come to her own conclusion on it’s meaning. She will be grateful.”  
It was so strange but this Zelena seemed to know or see the turmoil Regina was experiencing due to this women, her patient. 

Zelena put the flowers in a nice vase and added a few other flowers to highlight the yellow sunflowers. Regina paid and said her goodbyes then walked out the door into the street with a shiver. 

The sunflowers stood out against a city trapped in winter as she walked down the street back to the hospital. She finally reached the front doors, glad to have beat the inevitable snow fall that would undoubtedly be upon them soon. 

She rushed to her office, not wanting to many people to see her with flowers then having to explain why she had them. As soon as she got there she put them on her desk and retrieved the card from her bag. 

She thought of the message, “I have faith that you’ll get better very soon.”   
She would heed Zelena’s words. 

Signing. 

Your Doctor,  
Regina Mills 

No, no… Just Regina

Erasing. 

Signing. 

Regina

With that done she hastily made her way to Emma’s room, thankful when she saw no one there. She looked at the face of the beautiful blonde, yes, it wasn’t lost on Regina that the blonde was quite stunning. 

She put the flowers on the night stand, set the card standing upright next to them, then took another quick glance at Emma before walking out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

An: OMG 3 chapters in one day! Lol, I work nights so that’s usually when I get them done. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Reviews always appreciated

Chapter 12

Sunday morning, she by nature wasn’t a late sleeper but this day Regina was up and out of bed unusually early. She was still a little groggy but after putting on her robe she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of cider. Today was the day Emma’s ad was going to be in the paper, so she waited anxiously at the kitchen table for it to be delivered. 

It didn’t take long, she had only taken a few sips of her cider when she heard the familiar thud of the paper falling onto her porch after it was skillfully tossed up by the paperboy. She fought against her first instinct which was to race out the door and rip it open, no she had to keep her composure. Walking up to the front door and opening it slowly she searched her porch, there on the second step was the object she was after, the Boston Herald. She cavalierly approached the paper not wanting to look too desperate, then bent over to collect it, unrolling it with a little more ferocity than she meant to. 

Where is it ? That little imp better not have scammed m… There! On page 5 there is was, Emma’s picture shown in black and white annotated underneath in big bold lettering. 

Jane Doe Report. A victim of multiple gunshot wounds and assault has been hospitalized at Boston General.   
Description: Blonde Hair, green eyes, approx 28 years old, about 5’5, average athletic size.   
It has been ascertained that the victim’s name is Emma Swan. If you have any information pertaining to this woman please contact The Health Director of Boston General Hospital Dr. Regina Mills, and or Detective David Nolan, Boston Police Department Violent Crime unit. 

Good enough. She hadn’t realized she would be mentioned in the ad, but the more she thought about it the more she was agreeable, at least this way she would be kept in the “know” regarding Emma Swan.   
She walked back into her home entertaining thoughts about stopping by hospital to make sure her office was being cleaned properly. Those janitors couldn’t seem to get her office as clean as she would like, she decided.

While most people were enjoying the last hints of warmth the sun would provide for the month before the winter cold became unbearable, there was one sitting in almost complete darkness. 

The room was red and filled with cigar smoke, blankets covered the windows, it seemed the sun was even afraid to let a ray shine into this dark, dank room. The was a single Victorian style chair in the center of the room and a solitary flickering lamp to illuminate the Sunday Herald that was sprawled out on a coffee table. 

“How can she be alive!” Hyde hissed while leaning forward in the chair to examine page 5 of the paper in front of him.

A small shaky voice spoke up from the corner of the room. “Are you sure it’s the same woman, sir?”

“Goddamn it Jeckle! Of course it’s the same woman, I am not an imbecile.” 

“Of course not sir, forgive me.” Jeckle responded while trying to retreat further into the corner from the word lashing. 

This was a new feeling for Hyde, he had never failed an assassination in his career. This was a problem, one that he would rectify soon. 

“Find out any information you can about where in the hospital she is staying, what the security is like, day and night. Who her doctor is? Any information you can. Do you hear me Jeckle! I don’t care who you have to pay off or how much it costs, just get me the info!”

“Yes sir.”

Regina walked through the sliding doors of Boston General around 930am, it was quiet. Weekends always seemed so different, Blue wasn’t there to greet her from the front desk, there were less doctors roaming the halls. 

She strolled into her office a few minutes later, dropped her coat and bag quickly then started for Emma’s room.   
When she arrived, she found it empty, of course. Her card and flowers untouched, but the flowers she noticed were already starting to show signs of wilting.   
I should get replacements weekly.   
She grabbed the chart that hung on the end of her bed, no significant changes through the night. She sighed inwardly. After replacing the chart where it had been hanging, she grabbed the single chair in the room and placed it near the bed in the left side. She sat for a moment, thinking of what she should do now. Ah! She quickly grabbed her bag and searched through it.   
“Dammit!” She said allowed.   
She set her bag down and sat back in the chair defeated. Then as quickly as she had sat back in the chair, she was out of it again, semi jogging to the nurse’s station down the hall. 

She reached it in no time. There was a women she didn’t recognize sitting behind the counter with head down filling out paperwork. “Ehhm.” She said leaning up against the counter.

“Oh, I beg your pardon Dr. How can I help you?”  
It seems everyone knows who I am, even when I don’t know them. Shameful Regina, you should know all you staff.   
“Good morning, I was hoping there would be a book or something back here that I could possibly barrow?”

“You mean for recreation?”   
“Um, yes. I was going to read to a patient down the hall but I seemed to have forgotten a book myself, hence my being here, asking you.” Regina responded with a smile. 

The women looked a bit stunned, but answered momentarily. “ Let me take a look around, give me just a moment would you?”

Regina nodded. 

The women came a few minutes later empty handed. “I couldn’t find anything which is semi surprising to me.” She said with a light giggle. “Anyway, all is not lost. I have a book I let my children read with me that can be quite enjoyable, if you want to give it a shot.”

“Yea, sure. Something is better than nothing, thank you very much.”  
The women behind the desk hand Regina a thick, dark, leather bound book. Regina took it, with a nod of gratitude. She turned around to make her way back to Emma’s room but them swung back around to face the women again. 

“Please forgive me, I do not think I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet, but you seem to know me. So I am at a disadvantage.” Regina said with a smile.

The other women laughed. “I am Jasmine, I am relatively new here and I only know you because of your picture hanging in the lobby.” 

“Oh yes. I do hate that picture. Anyway, thank you very much for the book Jasmine, I will return it before I head home.”

Jasmine smiled and nodded and Regina quickly returned to Emma’s room. Once she reached the room she sat back in the chair she had positioned not long before and laid the book on her lap, glancing at it for the first time. Once upon a time, Jasmine really wasn’t kidding when she said children’s book. Regina laughed to herself 

She opened the first page and began to read allowed. Once upon a time, in a far off kingdom...


	13. Chapter 13

An: It just occurred me that I’ve been spelling Jeckle wrong. From henceforth it shall be corrected as “Jekyll”. That is all, happy reading !

 

Chapter 13

Monday morning, Detective Nolan walked into the precinct with many things on his mind. He had been dwelling on the story Killian had told him, really on Killian and how he was connected to what happened to Emma Swan. 

I need to get in contact with him, fuck his rehab, a girl’s life could be on the line. 

“Nancy! Get me on the line with the rehab center Killian Jones was sent to immediately. Tell them he needs to be transferred to a different facility, one closer to Boston and tell them I need access to him. 

“Yes Detective Nolan.”

He was starting to connect the pieces of Killian’s tale and how his actions may have been the cause of what happened to Emma, if this in fact was the very same Emma. He was hesitant, if what he was thinking was even remotely true, this was much bigger than he himself could handle. He had been asking around about this Hyde character and he apparently had a hand in most things and a toe in everything else. David was told there were even cops on his payroll, he couldn’t imagine who else might be. If he truly wanted Emma Swan dead, god knows what Hyde would do when he found out she wasn’t. Her life may very well still be in danger. 

But who could he really trust? Boothe! Instantly came to mind. He and August Boothe met in the academy, they graduated together and joined the BPD together. If there was anyone he could trust is was August Boothe. He is gonna need to be filled in on everything, we need to see Killian.

“Nancy! How is the transfer coming along?” He yelled from his office. 

“Well Detective, they are giving me a hard time. They say, it is highly irregular to move a patient in the middle of treatment. I am now on hold, waiting for the director.”

“Nancy dear, tell them as sweetly as you possibly can. That... I don’t give a goddamn whether they think it’s irregular to move him or not, and if they don’t comply, I will have the state department so far up their ass in audits that they won’t have time to take care of the patients they do have! Now get him transferred, and make sure they allow myself and one other officer access whenever we need, no arguments!”

After a moment, his tone changed back into a soothing coo. “I have faith in you Nancy, if you can’t get this done, than absolutely no one can.”

“As you say detective.” She said with a sigh, wondering exactly she was going to fulfill the task before her.  
“Thank you Nan. You are the, best, most lovely secretary a cop could ask for.”

“Sir, flattery will get you nowhere.” She responded, but smiled a little as she put the phone back to her ear awaiting the argument that would surely ensue momentarily. 

 

“Did. You. Get. Me. The information Jekyll? Or do I need to do everything myself?”

“Um, yes, yes, sir I got some information.” Jekyll answered, flinching away in fear as Hyde raised his arm as if to beat the cowardly, small man.   
They both sat in silence for a moment, Hyde expecting the little weasel to speak and Jekyll sheepishly saying nothing. 

“Well man, what did you find out?” Hyde finally yelled taking a steps closer to the Jekyll.   
This made Jekyll stumble backward to the ground then bring up his knees and arms in defense as Hyde stood over him waiting expectantly. 

“I found an informant that will be willing to give us whatever we need for a price, but it is complicated, Sir. But I arranged to meet him later this evening.”

“Good, Jekyll. Now not that it really matters but what is his asking price?”

“Well Sir, that is what makes it complicated. He is asking 50 thousand dollars and he will give the unit, the room number along with times she will not be closely monitored.”

“Hmm.” Hyde thought out loud. “That is pricey…” He turned away from Jekyll and slowly walked 3 paces toward the center of the room in thought. Then as quickly as he had turned away, he turned back to Jekyll. “ Listen here little man. As soon as he gives you the information, pay the man half of the 50 grand. Tell him he will get the other half when he brings you a bottle insulin and a syringe along with all the security codes for the hospital doors.”

From deep within, Jekyll called upon a tiny bit of courage, shakely make getting to his to plead with his master. “But sir, you are paying more than the original debt you are owed to kill this woman. It is a loss on all sides. Why put yourself through so much trouble from one insignificant girl?”

Hyde’s stormless demeanor changed and in an instant he grabbed Jekyll by the collar of his shirt and him inches from his face. “ Do you understand nothing! This has become a personal matter, I have never failed in an assassination! I need, to see the life drain from her, the light in her eyes fade away to nothingness.”  
He said almost poetically while closing his eyes, leaning his head back imagining the scene he was determined to make real. 

Still holding the shaking man, he lifts his head to look back at Jekyll. “Also, along with my failure comes other complications. She has seen my face, she can identify me.”

He let go of Jekyll’s collar and he was dropped down to his feet once more. Hyde turned away while saying. “Meet the man and do as I have instructed Jekyll.”

“It will be done master.” Jekyll answered submissively while comforting his aching neck.

Boston Common 1634 a sign read, indicating he was in the right area. Jekyll clung to his coat pulling it tightly around himself to keep the damp night air at bay. He made his way down the glistening pathway to the largest oak tree in the center of the park, this was where he would meet his informant. 

He arrived, to find that no one was waiting. Standing directly under the old tree, he lifted and uncovered his wrist to check the time, 9:05pm. He is late. He tilted up the hat he was wearing to get a better view of his surroundings. In the distance, the shape of a man in a trench coat and a fedora hat could be seen walking in his direction. That must be him, who else would be mad enough to walk in this dismal park after dark. 

The man in the trench coat finally reached Jekyll under the tree. 

“Do you have the money?” He inquired greedily.

“There have been... other stipulations added to the arrangement.” Jekyll stated

“Look, I am already sticking my neck out for your boss and now he has the audacity to ask for more?” 

“Excuse me Sir. You are earning 50 thousand dollars from his arrangement, so please leave out the dramatics and tell me if you will accept the deal or not. Now, I believe the original arrangement was for you give us the unit and room number of Emma Swan, and the times when there is the least amount of traffic to and from her room, yes?”

“Yes that was the deal.” The figure responded.

“There are a few other things my master requires to complete the agreement. I have been instructed to give you half of the agreed upon amount, you will receive the rest of it when you deliver requested items. If you’d like to walk away, now would be the time. After you accept this money, you are expected to fulfill every aspect of the arrangement or there will be consequences. Do you understand? Consider carefully, my master is not one to be toyed with.”

“Before I agree to anything, what exactly is it that he needs, aside from the original information?” 

“He requests that you give him the security codes to all hospital doors, and a bottle of insulin along with a syringe.”

“Insulin? What could he possibly want with insulin?” It was clear to Jekyll that despite the man’s questioning, inside he already knew.

“I would advise you to take the money, deliver the items and not ask questions.” Jekyll answered pointedly. He picked up a briefcase that had been left at his side on the ground and opened and held it up to showcase the 25 thousand dollars. 

The other figure under the tree stood in awe of the cash in front of him. Without further questioning he grabbed the briefcase but before he could take hold of it Jekyll quickly closed it shut. “The requested items need to be delivered tomorrow night 9pm here at this tree. Do not be late!”

With a nod, Whale shut the briefcase, took it under his arm protectively and left in a much bigger hurry than when he had come.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
This Tuesday morning was not unlike all the days last week. Regina made her way her to work bundled up in a thick coat and warm boots, alas today, she had forgotten her gloves, again. She decided today, she would stop at Granny’s before work to get her lovely, steaming, cup of cider. 

Reaching the tiny diner quickly only to see that, as usual, it was crowded. As the bell on the door rang, Ruby made eye contact with Regina. She smile then mouthed the words, “apple cider?” Regina nodded and smiled back. Grateful for Ruby’s attentiveness. She by passed the line of people waiting to order coffee and went to take a seat in an empty booth in the back on the diner to await her order.

While seated in her corner, her mind wondered to Ms. Emma Swan. Will she wake again? Likely she will. I should renew her flowers. Should I remove the card? Is it strange for a doctor to give her patient flowers and a card? No, it’s a sign of comfort since she doesn’t have anyone else. It has been 2 days and no one has called about her. I wonder how Detective Nolan’s investigation is coming . . . Her thoughts were just then interrupted. 

“Hi there Dr. Mills, how are you doing this morning? Hey don’t leave your wallet again today, okay.” She laughed seeing the very same wallet Regina had left behind last week, sitting on the table. 

“Oh, you knew about that?” Regina asked in response. 

“Oh yea totally. I sent the blonde after you, I never did catch her name though. Well next time she comes in i’ll be sure to ask her.” Ruby said with a shrug. 

Instantly after Ruby had finished her sentence Regina replied. “Her name is Emma, she probably will not be in for some time. She is at Boston General in a coma now and has been since last week Monday. The very same day she returned my wallet incidentally.” 

The shock of the news left Ruby standing in a daze. After the information sunk, in she responded, “What happened to her?”

Without going into explicit detail, Regina filled Ruby in. Giving her time to process it was only natural when Ruby asked “Is there anything I can do? She seems like a really great person and it’s terrible to think she has no one out there looking for her.” 

“If you’d like to come visit her, that would be wonderful. I have been reading to her some, there have been no signs of response, but tests have shown positive results in other studies.” 

“That is a great idea! Maybe if she feels that she has something to come back to, then she will.” Ruby quipped with a smile. 

After Regina had arrived at work she had immediately been apprehended by several staff members with trivial issues that in her mind, could have been resolved with some critical thinking. As soon as time permitted, she made her way to see Emma Swan. Entering the room, she saw Dr. Whale leaning over Emma’s bed. 

“ What the hell are you doing with my patient?” Emphasizing, “my patient.” Startled by Regina’s sudden appearance Dr. Whale jumped a little then quickly stood upright. 

“Regina, I was just… I thought I saw her eyes open.” He stuttered.

One glance at the monitors and she saw no indication of any brain activity. “Surely Dr. if there was a change in her status the monitors would have picked it up. Furthermore, you are to call me if you notice any changes. I thought I had made that clear the last time we spoke.” 

“Well yes Regina but.” 

Cutting him off, “In the future Dr. Whale please inform me if you believe there may have been a change in her condition. Do not investigate yourself. Have I made myself clear this time?” 

He stood up at straight as he could nodded then exited the room with what little dignity Regina had left intact. She moved closer to Emma’s bed assessing everything around her. There was something off about what had taken place. Over the many years that she and Dr. Whale had been acquainted, she had never known him to take a special interest in any patient. In fact, the only time he saw his patients were when it was completely unavoidable.For him to go out of his way to see Emma, was even more odd. 

Nothing seemed out of place when she scanned the room a second time. Aside from the flowers she had left which now appeared wilted and sad. She decided on her lunch break she would visit the florist again to renew the sunflowers. She moved closer to the bed to stand just where Whale had, looked down at the sleeping woman.

You need to wake up soon my Dear, the world is waiting. 

“ I am waiting.” The words left her lips in nothing more than a whisper. 

A familiar chime sounded as the door to the Zelena’s Flower opened. Regina was nearly overtaken by the wave of fragrance upon entering. Zelena was standing behind the counter handing a beautiful bouquet of roses to a beaming young man. He gave his thanks said goodbye then promptly left. Zelena greeted her with vibrant smile. “ Hello again. How is your lovely patient doing?”

“She isn’t awake yet, but she is stable.” Regina responded softly. 

“I see. Well, with such a beauty waiting for her to wake, i’m sure she won’t be much longer.” Zelena said with a wink and a smile. 

“Oh, i’m not… well, well I guess I am. But only as any good physician would be concerned for their patient.” 

Even as the words left Regina’s lips, Zelena saw the truth even when her new friend could not.

“Yes, of course… So, it’s is lovely to see you, but I doubt you are here to just enjoy my little piece of paradise. What can I help you with? “

“Oh, the flowers I got her last time are looking quite sad and tired. I am here to replace them, if you have any sunflowers left that is.” 

“Yes, of course I do! Let me grab some, please wait here. I’ll be back in a jiff.” With that, Zelena disappeared into a back room. 

Regina stood by the counter as instructed, enjoying this small piece of summer Zelena had created. Red’s, yellow’s, and pink’s, every color under the sun represented in this room. It was such a different environment than her hospital, she was constantly surrounded by pain and death. Here, life was everywhere. Flowers of every variety were blooming and thriving in the dead of winter in the tiny 2 room shop. She closed her eye’s to take it all in. The smells, which she tried to identify, she listened hard to hear the water falling from the petals of the freshly doused flowers. Warmth surrounded her, it seeped through her clothes to reach her skin, it was the sun. She was standing in the middle of a field of flowers soaking up the sun in the middle of summer… Or so she could have sworn. 

It had only taken Zelena a couple minutes to collect the sunflowers and nicely arrange them. She walked out to see her customer standing in the middle of the room, eye’s closed seemingly lost to the world. Not wanting to disturb her, she turned back around, entered the back room again to clean something. She had always known her shop, the flowers themselves, had a healing effect on the mind, and sometimes the mind got tired and needed to be rejuvenated. 

Regina remained rooted in the center of the room until in the distance she heard the chime of a bell. It forced her from the field of peace and quiet, back to the real world. Her eye’s opened and she saw a thin man enter the shop fixing his glasses as he walked up to the counter. He was met with a cheery Zelena. 

Reluctantly Regina moved to fall in line behind the man, her world awaited, nothing too pressing but return she must. Standing behind the man, not intentionally eavesdropping but overhearing something like.  
“Roses and do hurry up.” She shook her head at his rudeness but then remembered that she herself could be quite curt. It wasn’t a good look on anyone else either. 

After getting his roses, he looked at his wrist, Regina assuming he had a watch, and was out the door in a hurry. She moved to counter to inspect the flowers she was purchasing. 

Zelena spoke up, taking advantage of the silence. “You know Regina, my only other staff member has called in sick this morning and I have a ton of replanting to do. So I was wondering since you seem to enjoy it so much here that you might be able to help me out?”

“Well Zelena, I am just on my way back to work and…” She was interrupted 

“It would be such a great help for me and I would also love some new company.” She looked at Regina with suching pleading eyes that she couldn’t imagine denying such a heartfelt request. 

“I guess, I could stay for a time.” She smiled, knowing she had nothing really important to be done. If they needed her they would call. 

With a toothy grin, Zelena displayed a perfect set of teeth in response. “Great! You can put your things behind the counter and I’ll put your flowers in the cooler for now.” 

She turned to go into the backroom again smiling to herself. She didn’t have any other staff, she had always run this entire shop alone with no problem. But upon seeing when a woman needed reprieve from a cold, melancholic grip of a profession filled with as many tragedies as triumphs the matter was settled. 

Doing as instructed, Regina left her things behind the counter awaiting further orders. It didn’t take long before she was summoned into the back room with the shop owner. Hearing the call, her feet moved forward following the voice. 

“Regina, come on back.” 

The red haired woman stood at a table covered in from end to end with potted plants and empty pots alike. There was also a large bag of soil next to a small radio playing the soft, easy listening music. 

“Come here dear, stand just across from me, and we can begin.” Regina did as requested.“So what we are doing, is taking these little guys here and rehoming them in these bigger pots. So I will pull them out then after you dig a small space in the soil, you can carefully take them and set them in their new home then cover the empty space with loose dirt. Easy enough, yea?” 

“ Do you have gloves?” Regina asked, not really used to getting her hands dirty from actual dirt. 

Zelena laughed out loud at the request. “No Dear. Trust me, the soil is amazing. There is nothing in the world like placing your hands deep in the dirt, feeling it’s cool softness cover you skin. The earth at your fingertips. Literally.” She smiled and dipped her hand deep into a pot. 

“Okay.” Regina said, then slowly slide her hands into the cool soil. With her hand completely submerged into the rejuvenating soil, she crumpled it between her fingers. It made her completely forget that there was a world outside this shop and it’s flowers

After the introduction between Regina and the dirt, things moved quickly. She and Zelena fell into sync, pulling and placing in unison. They didn’t speak after Zelena had given the instruction. Zelena let Regina enjoy the tactile task in front of her. She would speak when she was ready.. 

“You didn’t really need any help did you?” Regina inquired.

“Of course I did! Why else would I have asked you to stay?” She answered with a wink. 

Regina smiled inwardly. 

“So how is this girl Emma? What’s her story? If I may ask.”

When Regina finally opened up, her voice was seeping with emotion.

“Emma was the victim of a vicious crime that left her broken. Lord knows, her body is in such a state. No one can predict the damage or in what state she will awaken, if she ever does. But this girl has affected me and I do not understand why. I met her briefly before the.” She hesitated. “The incident. She returned my wallet after I had left it at a diner. I was so rude to her, while running after me she and I collided. She tried to apologize, I yelled at her, called her a couple names without knowing she was just there to return my forgotten wallet.” Tears slid down the brunettes face.

“I was the one who found her first when she practically fell through the hospital doors. This whole situation has affected me in such a way that I cannot explain. I don’t know if it stems from my selfish guilt or genuine concern, or both. I am scared for her life. She may not wake, she has nothing here to wake her. She was homeless, and had a terrible life before. In and out of foster homes, abuse and pain seemed alway present. She has no one waiting for her, no reason to come back. So why would she? Certainly not for her doctor, a woman that, for lack of a better explanation has developed feelings for her in a way and for reasons I cannot explain.   
The man that did this to her is still out there, not likely to be brought to justice. All these feelings I have, intense anger, sorrow and guilt, pain. Pain…”

Tears still slipping from her eye’s, her head hanging, hands gripping the dirt. Then as the last word fell from her lips, “pain.” Her hands opened, the soil slipped between her fingers to fall into the pot below. 

After a moment of silence Zelena said. “The kindness of some will always outshine the ugliness of others.” 

“That is a lovely quote.” Regina glanced up from her work.

“My mother use to say it to me when I was a child. Regina, you have the opportunity to be an empowering factor in this woman’s life. The feelings you have developed may not have an explanation, but is one truly needed? They are there, and they are for a women that desperately needs for someone to feel for her, to care for her.”

“How can I care for this woman when I am mentally in a fog myself?” Zelena ignored the question indirectly. 

“When, yes when, she wakes she will view the world as a very dark place. She will need someone to lead her through that darkness.You could be that person. Regina, you should be that person. Not out obligation stemmed from guilt, or anger. But because, for reasons unknown, whether it be fate or not, Emma came in contact with you before the incident and somehow she found you after. God knows all the terrible things she’s been through in her lifetime, she needs to mend and with time she will. Wounds can heal, new life and growth can emerge from injury.” 

“What if she doesn’t want me to be that person? She could want nothing to do with me?” 

“Regina, you be what she needs you to be and if that means only being her doctor, then you do that with fervor.” Zelena suggested.

Regina nodded. They continued their work silently until all the flowers had been replanted and watered. Regina stood by Zelena admiring their work, dirt still clung to her hands and under her nail beds, she couldn’t remember a time when she had been this dirty, but it was an accomplishment that left her feeling lighter. 

After she had gathered her belongings, Zelena handed her the sunflower arrangement. Regina gave her a look of gratitude. “Zelena, I cannot thank you enough for letting me work with you today. It seemed to be just what I needed, and… Thank you for listening.”

“You can repay me by keeping me informed. I do love a good story and I have a feeling this one is going to be one of the greats. But really Dr. Mills, anytime you wanna come get your hands dirty please stop by. You could regale me with tales of your heroism and such.” She said with a smile. With a nod and smile, Regina was out the door back onto the icy, cold street of Boston. 

 

Walking back to the hospital Regina had thought on the words they had exchanged. She was determined to be the person, whatever person, Emma needed her to be. She hadn’t yet figured out the reason behind it all, but she would worry about that later. 

 

Arriving at the hospital, flowers in hand. Dropped her things in her office, then walked directly to Emma’s room to replace the sad looking sunflowers. Smiling, she made her way down the hall holding her great bouquet, she reached her destination. Turning to enter, she was immediately greeted by the unmistakeable scent of roses. Her eyes scanned the room, and there where her flowers had been, was a brand new vase of a dozen beautiful red roses.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey everyone! sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Anyway i really wanna give a big shout out to my Beta Brittany! You are amazing and this would be so hard with you, thank you so much!  
Also. Id really love to hear what everyone thinks so far, so please please review! It make me so happy to hear from you all! :)

 

Chapter 15

“Boston PD homicide, this is Detective Boothe. How may I help you ?”

“August, it’s David. Do you have about an hour to spare?”

“Yea man. What’s up?”

“I don’t want to talk over the phone but can you meet me in my office in a few?”

“Sure thing, David. Is everything alright?”

“Just come to my office, we can talk there.”

David hung up the phone. He had been studying the situation, going over the details Killian had given him. Considering where Emma Swan fit into all of it, and Hyde. He had tried asking around the precinct about him, but had gotten no where. Killian had successfully been transferred to a facility in Boston, he, and hopefully Boothe, would go speak with him later today.

The knock on his office door alerted him to August’s arrival. Quickly pulling him into the office, David shut the door and pulled the blinds closed to avoid unwanted attention

“Jesus David! What’s going on man?” 

David’s odd behavior was worrisome. “August, we have been friends for a long time yea? I need to know that I can trust you, implicitly!” 

Seeing the distress in his long time friend. “Yes of course, David! I’ve got your back whatever it is.” 

“A little over a week ago, I went to investigate a homeless woman that had been assaulted and shot several times, the purp unknown. She was a Jane Doe but I happen to know her from my side of town, her name is Emma Swan. She is being kept at Boston General under the care of Dr. Regina Mills. She was put into a medically induced coma. Doctor Mills isn’t sure when she will wake. The investigation hasn’t gone far, there were two different blood types found on her clothes, one being the victim, the other, more than likely the unidentified purp.” 

“Yea, I remember the call coming in. But David, we get these cases all the time man. It’s Boston, the homeless are everywhere and at times they get into some trouble or trouble finds them. It’s just the way things are.”

“August, let me finish. Not long before I was notified about Emma Swan, a couple officers brought me a guy causing trouble on one of my streets. Turns out he was an Ex British Naval Officer, Killian Jones, Second mate under his brother Liam Jones. They were hunting down drug traffickers between here and England. Anyway, long story short. They ended up in bad spot with Mr. Gold a major distributor, Gold ended up killing his brother and leaving him stranded in ocean. He was eventually found, then the navy discharged him, he moved here looking for revenge. He found he couldn’t do it alone, so he hired a man for 50k. Mr. Hyde is his only known name. He killed Gold, a major drug trafficker with no problem. Gold was no fool, he knew people had it out for him. He had 24 hour security, lived behind locked doors, entrances guarded at all times. Hyde made it in with ease, he was dead within 3 days of Killian making the deal with him.” 

“From what I can figure, Hyde must have entire security companies on his payroll, along with police officers, lawyers and god knows who else. Anyway, Killian couldn’t pay the rest of his debt, he disappeared, hiding on the streets, in the tunnels,a drunkard and thief. Hyde wanted to send a message, one Killian wouldn’t soon forget. This is where Emma Swan comes in, she and Killian partnered up trying to get off the streets. So you could say she was a close friend of Killians.”

August didn’t further elaboration. “You think this guy Hyde sent his message by attempting to murder Emma Swan? Does this Killian Jones know about the incident with Emma?”

“There was a news article posted in the paper but I doubt he saw it. I had him placed in a rehab center. August, this case is huge. It goes, who knows how far internally. I need help, someone I can trust to have my back..” David pleaded with his friend.

August stood silent for a moment before answering. “Well my friend, you have gotten yourself in quite the pickle here. I guess the first thing we should do is talk to Killian, see what else he knows and to confirm if it is in fact the very same Emma Swan. 

Relieved to have his friend at his side, David and August made their way to the rehab center where Killian was being held. Not particularly attractive from the outside, but the facility was even less pleasant internally. It was dominated by a sickly cream color; the walls, the tile, and side rails. Monotony only broken by the randomly placed yellow tiles that spotted the hallway. 

August and David stopped at the front office. “Good afternoon.” David greeted the woman sitting behind the counter, her fingers clicking on the keyboard not looking up from her computer. Clearing his throat, David continued, “This is detective Boothe and I’m detective Nolan. We have an appointment to meet with patient, Killian Jones.”

She ignored them and continued typing for a moment before her eyes lifted to glance at the two men standing before her. “Oh.” She quickly, but as gracefully as she could manage, took her glasses off with a sly smile and a wink. “Hello there boys, how may I be of service?” She winked as she chewed seductively on the end of glasses. 

She herself, was more homely than attractive. Dyed blonde hair to cover the grays, heavy eyeshadow and deep red lipstick that smudged on her yellowing teeth, a large mole that that graced a spot just above her lip, and if you looked at close enough, you could just make out the tiny, but thick black hair in the center. 

Luckily August W. Boothe, was in the house, and ready to lay on a little charm to get the job done, “We’re here to see Killian Jones, Ma’am.” 

She deflated at his serious tone but took in the sly grin he sent her way. “Strictly business then boys? Oh well, your loss.” She shrugged. “Go ahead and wait in room 124 down the hall and to your right, I’ll have your man brought in.” She picked up the phone to make call while placing her glasses back over her eyes. David and August could hear her barking the order to fetch Killian as they made their way down the hall in the appointed direction. 

While walking they both were taken aback by the unpleasant smell that permeated the the hall, they quickened their pace. Finally making to the tiny room, they found it furnished with only a table and two chairs. Being that it was David’s case, August motioned for him to take the lead. Moments later Killian was shoved through the door by two exceptionally large men in white suites, handcuffed. 

“Ay mate! Watch the goods will ya?” One of the men shoved him in the chair just in front of David. Once their charge was delivered, they both exited the room without a word. With the orderlies out of sight Killian visibly loosened, and slid into a comfortable slouch. 

“Hey boys. What can I do for a pair of such lovely gentlemen such as yourselves?”

David asked, “Do they put every patient in handcuffs or just you?” 

“Nah mate, they slapped me with these after I popped Tweedle Dee back there.” His head motioning back towards the door. 

David didn’t understand the reference. “Tweedle Dee?” He repeated. 

Killian rolled his eyes. “Yea. You never heard of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb? You must be bloody joking… He is joking right man?” He looked towards August for confirmation who was leaning into the corner of the room with his arms crossed. 

When none was given, he sighed then rolled his eyes after letting his head fall backwards.   
“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb and my pets names for the two oafs that just left the room.” He said quickly, not wanting to explain the entire reference. 

“Right.” Ignoring the last words, “We are here for a reason and if you’re done playing around, I’d like to get to it.” David asserted. 

“Alright then mate. What can I do for you, the man who put me in this shit hole of a place?” 

David ignored the accusing remark. “There was a young homeless woman assaulted and shot multiple times last week and we think Hyde had something to do with it.”

“And you need me to do what exactly?” 

David didn’t answer, he just pulled a small folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Killian. Killian reached his cuffed hands across the table to grab the small paper from David and opened it, the curiosity in his eyes was unmistakeable. 

David and August watched his reaction carefully and Killian didn’t attempt to hide any of it. He eyes instantly found the face of Emma Swan, he stood in silence for just a moment before he stand up quickly and with enough ferocity to knock his chair back. 

“Fuck you both! You only come to me now!” He turned around in a flash not letting the handcuffs hinder his movements, he picked up the chair and threw it across the room. Upon hearing the noise the “tweedles” came lurching through the door heads moving to and fro looking for the source of the commotion. They saw Killian breathing heavily, so automatically they assumed the worst then charge after him, hands locking on him almost instantaneously. David stood as soon as their hand were on him. As soon as Killian felt arms lock around him from behind, he threw his head backward smashing it into the giant mans nose. “Get off me!” There was a cracking sound and Killian was freed, he turned to punch the other man but was stopped by loud voice and a crash of a hand slamming against the table. 

“Enough!” David yelled. August didn’t move from the corner of the room, just watched motionless the hilarity that played out before him. Even so, he was always ready to jump at a moment’s notice to assist David if the need arose. 

“It’s alright gentlemen, he’s just received some disturbing news that all. This reaction is… Semi normal.” David’s voice was calm again, but also firm. “If you’d please release him, we have further matters to discuss.” The “Tweedles did not comply right away, they looked at each other, one still holding his nose, trying to control the blood flow and the others arm still raised mid air a mere thrust away from Killian’s face. 

“You should probably go get that looked at brother. Go, run along now.” This was the first time August had spoken during their time in the tiny room, but the men were moving a little too slow for his liking. Again the “Tweedles” glanced at each other, then the one with the bloody, most definitely broken nose, nodded towards the door. They left the room all but silently, mumbling and grumbling incoherently. 

David looked at August to give a silent thank you and a smile, if they weren’t working they would have probably found the whole thing quite funny. They were interrupted by another noise, though this time it wasn’t a punch, it wasn’t a slap or anything destructive, it was Killian falling to the floor placing his cuffed hands over his face. David and August could barely make it out but Killian was mumbling something from behind his hands. 

“Emma, i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry, i’m so sorry.” He just kept repeating it over and over again. It was August who intervened this time, he walked over slowly, kneeled down beside the distraught man and whispered. 

“We will get this maniac, I promise. We just need your help.”

At this Killian smiled albeit unseen, then managed to speak out. “This is one promise you might not be able to keep, mate…”


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, i think im experiencing a sort of writers block. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it. Thank you to my wonderful Beta, i don't think I could have gotten past this without you. 

 

Chapter 16

The night air was crisp enough that Jekyll could visibly see each breath that escaped his lips, the warmth hung in the night air for before evaporating into nothing. He was standing under the old oak tree for the second time, awaiting the informant. As he waited, every so often little droplets of water would fall from the overhanging tree onto his expensive coat. He was getting annoyed to say the least. The air, the dampness, the night in general had been particularly unpleasant and of course to top it all off the man he was waiting on was late. 

Again, the pale glow from the street lights illuminated a man making his way quickly to the center of the park. Certainly, faster than he had seen him travel the previous time they had met, no doubt to rid himself of the contents he carried. A few moments later Whale was once again, face to face with Jekyll. 

“Did you bring the requested items?” At this Whale reached into his pocket to pull out a small paper bag then handed it quickly to awaiting hands. 

“There now, my money please.” Whale leaned down to reach for the briefcase sitting next to Jekyll’s legs, but before he could touch it Jekyll sidestepped to block him. 

“Just a moment sir, you are forgetting something. The codes, what are they?” 

Whale weaved his head and rolled his eyes in annoyance, whether it be at Jekyll or himself for forgetting, was unclear. He again, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper stained with handwritten numbers. Jekyll took the paper, glanced at it then, took a step back to where he had been standing previously as to unimpede Whale’s reach for the case. 

“There you are, you have your codes, syringe and the insulin. Our business is now complete, whatever you or whomever is planning, be sure to leave me out of it.” 

With case in hand, Whale turn to leave, Jekyll did nothing to protest. He now, had to find his master to deliver what was paid for. 

 

Regina stood in the doorway of Emma’s room, glaring at the roses sitting on the nightstand next to her bed. Question after question sprinted through her mind. Who could have left them? The article said to contact me. Why didn’t they? Who let them in? Did Dr. Whale know about this ? If he did I will rang his scrawny neck! 

She shook the angry thoughts from her head and stepped towards the nightstand. Upon further inspection, she couldn’t find a card or anything to indicate whom they were from. Not a single thing to identify the sender. Perhaps there is someone out there who cares for her. Maybe there will be a message waiting for her on her office line. Picking up the card she had left previously before making her way to the nightstand on the other side of the bed and placed her fresh flowers and card. She then looked at Emma, and wondered why she felt such a connections to this woman. Though she didn’t wonder long, before she was disturbed by a nurse aide coming to take her vital signs.   
“Oh! I didn’t mean to disturb you. Shall I come back another time?” The young woman asked, a look of absolute terror racing across her delicate features.

“It’s quite alright Dear, you didn’t disturb me.” Regina said with a light smile. 

The woman visibly softened. 

“I’ll be taking Emma’s vitals personally this evening” Regina stated plainly.

The women looked at her strangely for a moment, maybe thinking Regina was joking. There was a short silence, both women staring at one another. The girl, seeing that Regina was being serious, replied. “Oh yes.” Then she pushed the automated machine over to Regina. Regina smiled in return and the young women left the room. 

Regina rolled the machine over to the side of the bed, took the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Emma’s arm, then put a tiny clip on the tip of her finger to test her oxygen levels and pulse. Once she was satisfied with the placement of everything, she pressed the start button and the machine started to make familiar sounds.

“I replaced the sad looking flowers from the previous week. There’s a local florist named Zelena, her arrangements are gorgeous. I thought fresh flowers would do you well.” The machine continued its buzzing in the background as she continued to talk to Emma.

“Something pretty interesting happened while I was picking up the flowers. The shop owner, Zelena invited me to work with her a bit. She said she needed help with repotting some flowers, but honestly I think she meant to offer me an escape. I don’t know how she knew I needed it, but she did. Intuitive, that one.” She smiled as she thought back. 

“Her shop is so incredibly beautiful Emma. Maybe one day you and I can go there and you can see all the amazing flowers. You wouldn’t think there could be a place filled with so much beauty, so much color, in Boston in the midst of winter. When you walk through the doors, you can instantly feel a great weight lifted from your body. Like all the darkness and sadness in the world just melts away and is replaced by warmth and serenity.”

The machine had completed it’s job by now and Regina noted down the results. No major changes, and the readings were all in the normal ranges. She continued talking as if Emma were giving her, her undivided attention. 

 

“So I agreed to help Zelena with her rehoming project, she showed me move the soil around to fit its new occupant, and how to place it correctly so it would grow. I guess it was a task that anyone would know how to do, but not Dr. Regina Mills.” She said with a shrug. 

“ Anyway, after I got the general idea, we worked in silence for a time before she asked me about you. I hope you don’t mind but I told her a bit of your tale, don’t worry I avoided the details. Then somehow, words and thoughts just started pouring out of me. I couldn’t stop, and I don’t think I would have wanted to even if i could. As we both worked the soil we conversed about you and the roll I would play in your life, what roll I would like to play and what role you’d like me to play, if any that is. I don’t know why Emma but I feel some sort of…” She struggled finding the right word. 

“Some sort of connection. I know It’s strange, we know nothing about each other, the only time we met, I treated you terribly. I am sorry for that, by the way. I know it mustn’t mean much now, but I truly am sorry. I do hope one day, you will let me repay you…” She couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness. 

“Anyway, enough of that. I will try my best and come read to you more often, i’m not entirely sure if you enjoyed it or not by I will try anyway.” 

She knew it was a little strange to interact with the comatose woman in this manner. Yet somehow, it felt natural to be talking to Emma this way. Regina continued to do so until she could put off her work no longer. She said her goodbyes, promising to be back later. Anxiously she returned to her office to check her voicemail. The lack of an indicator light on the phone attested to the fact that there were no new messages. Damn! Surely someone must know who brought those roses. 

Picking up her phone, Regina dialed the nurse on duty. “ Blue, do you know anything about my patient Emma Swan receiving flowers? There is a brand new vase full of roses in her room, I thought I made myself clear when I said I was to be notified if something like this comes up.”

“Good morning Dr. Mills. I had not heard that she had received any gifts or visitors. If you hold one moment I will check the guest registry.” Blue answered calmly. Apparently over the years she had grown accustomed to aggressive calls from Regina. As another round of venom was preparing to be spewed, Regina was left simmering when she heard the tone that meant Blue had placed her on hold. 

Moments later, Blue came back on the line. “There is no record in the registry book that she had a guest, Dr. Mills.”

“Did you see anyone come in with a large vase full of roses Blue?” Regina asked harshly. 

“No, ma’am I did not. Maybe whomever it was came in while I was away from my desk.” Blue responded, still keeping her composure as usual. 

“Need I remind you that it is your job is to remain at the desk for that very reason, among other things. Why in the hell were you away from you desk?” Regina obviously was seething. 

“Dr. Mills, I do apologize but Dr. Whale has been asking me to do many things for him that require me to leave my post. Including, making copies, sorting and alphabetizing his patient’s charts in his office, and frequently ordering me to get him coffee or lunch.”

Whale! Regina repeated to herself. She signed… “I am sorry Blue, I had no idea he was treating you like a personal secratary. I will have a discussion with him, promptly. Does he have you doing anything else today? If so, forget it. Do not leave your desk area, if you have nothing to do, read a book. I don’t care, just do not leave the front desk.”

“Thank you Dr.Mills.” Blue said kindly, but Regina had already hung up. 

Regina sat back in her chair, growing more agitated by the minute with Whale. His interference could cost a young woman her life. A life that, it was clear from the brutal attack, no one thought would be missed. If Regina focused hard enough, she could still see the shrunken, deflated look of the blonde as she chastised her that day on the street. Anger and shame rose up in her, at thought. It was then that Regina decided that the conversation with Whale could wait no longer. Something felt entirely too coincidental on Doctor Whale’s behalf. There was a reason he was repeatedly assigning tasks to keep Blue away from the desk. There were many others he could have carry out such tasks. It was hardly a job for a woman so capable. 

Deciding that it was indeed going to be another late night, Regina made her way down the hallway looking for the creature that was Viktor Whale. Her eye’s finally found him, coincidentally at the nurses desk speaking with, or scolding, Blue.   
Perfect timing… A tiny smile escaped just before she hardened her face in preparation to confront the man. Like a huntress, she stalked forward towards her unfortunate prey that was Whale. Upon reaching the unsuspecting man, she strategically placed herself between Whale and the desk, which was the only barrier that protected Blue from the little man’s wrath. 

Before the good Dr. could protest Regina started boring into him. 

“How high indeed, you must think yourself, to assume that this women is your personal secratary. Well Doctor, I am here to tell you that, she is no such thing. You will no longer use this women to run your errands.”

Blue sat behind the towering Regina beaming, while she continued to berate the man in front of her, that seemed with every word that came from Regina’s mouth, to shrink.   
“Now I am not sure if this was some joke of a way, to try and prove to yourself that you hold a position of authority in this facility, but let me assure you, you do not. This is my hospital and you will follow my commands without question. Have I made myself clear, Dr.?”

His mouth opened but no but he was unable to form any words, he just stood there. After a few seconds of waiting for a response Regina decided to continue, but on a new topic. 

“Also, Dr. There is another matter I’d like to discuss with you, regarding Emma Swan.” She saw his facial expression change immediately. Without hesitation Regina grabbed her colleague by the crook of the elbow and brought him to the side of the hallway, away from onlookers. Finally finding his voice he managed to speak up. 

“What about Emma Swan? Regina, I’m nearly ready to wrap up my shift and get some shut eye.” Whale asserted, even under the stern amber gaze of Doctor Mills. 

“The flowers you gave my patient. That was highly unprofessional. I’m surprised at you Viktor, I have seen the way you look at her.”

“The flowers I gave your patient, the way I look at her?” He asked, with a furrowed brow. “Are you mad, women?” 

“A dozen roses. Asking Blue to do petty tasks to get her away from the desk so that you could be unsupervised in Emma’s room, alone.” Regina continued. 

“Ms Swan is in a coma. Being in a room with her is a lot like being alone. You would know how that feels wouldn’t you Doctor Mills?” He threw a low blow. 

“Why you little…”

“I had nothing to do with the flowers Regina. So whatever it is you think I’m up to, I’m not. I wouldn’t waste them on a dead girl.”

The vein in Regina’s forehead pulsated in her rage. “ You and I both know that she is a long way from death, Viktor. Unless that doctorate of your is as fake as your masculinity.” Regina retorted trying to gain back the upper hand. 

He tilted his head in further in anger. “I don’t have time for this. I don’t care about your schoolgirl crush with your patient. What you do “alone” with her, is your business. Yes, I’ve seen you in there, staring at her, talking to her, reading to her... Now don’t go throwing wild accusations around simply because you are jealous! I do not know who sent you girl roses, nor do I care. Now, good evening Dr. Mills.” 

As he strutted off, Regina was about to give chase but her abrupt turn to follow had her running head on into a stranger. 

“Watch where you’re going.” She snapped. 

The gentlemen dipped his head out of respect, hat low on his eyes. “Apologies Doctor.”

Without response, the brunette took her place by Blue’s area and watched as the man took slow, steady strides and disappeared around the hallway, hands in his pockets whistling. His appearance had been most unexpected but in the heat of battle against Whale she had lost all control and apparently peripheral vision. Overlying his black button-up was a deep maroon vest and adorning his hips were black slacks and shined to perfection black dress shoes. The man carried himself with pride and clearly took that upon consideration of his appearance. Dismissing both the unexpected stranger and Whale, Regina was about to return to her duties, but was startled by unexpected sound of heart monitors screaming from just down the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Sorry it took so long. Ill try and get the next one up sooner this time. 

Chapter 17

The monitor broadcasting distress echoed through the hallway, alerting everyone in the vicinity of an emergency. Regina jumped into action, instinctively she knew exactly where the alarms were coming from. Terror and dread filled her, but she had to set that aside. She sprinted to Emma’s room with Belle on her heels. Upon entering the room she saw Emma stiff body violently convulsing in her bed, foam was slipping of her mouth. Obviously she was having a strong seizure, but the cause of it, she didn’t know. Regina moved closer to her bed and noticed that Emma was sweating profusely, and her skin had turned a sickly shade of pale white. Regina glanced at her watching metal recording the time, then gently removed the pillows from behind Emma and put them on the sides of the bed blocking the side rails so she wouldn’t injure her head. 

“Belle, come and time the seizure please. I’ll be right back.” Regina rushed out of the room and walked to the nearest nursing cart. She open all the drawers searching, finally finding what she needed, she jogged back to the room. Seeing Emma still in the midst of the seizure, she asked Belle. 

“How long now?” 

Belle responded. “ 1 min 48 seconds.” 

Regina’s facial expression didn’t change but this worried her. The longer the seizure the higher the risk of brain damage, she had to give the drug now. She pulled the cap from the syringe the she had gotten from the nursing cart and stuck the needle into the IV site, pushing on the plunger until the there was no liquid left barrel. The drug took effect almost immediately, her body loosened and the convulsed slowed to a stop. Regina then grabbed a blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Emma’s arm, noticing the damp yet cold feeling of her skin. As soon as the cuff secured tightly she began filling it with air. When the process was complete, the result showed a dangerously low rate, her pulse concerning. 

Regina stared at Emma, considering all the symptoms she searched her astute medical mind for answers but found none. Emma had been fine earlier, there was no sign of any distress or hint of her spiraling. 

“Belle, I need immediate full set of blood work done.” Regina asked, the urgency in her voice unmistakable. 

“Right aways Dr. Mills.” 

Belle complied by instantly grabbing an empty syringe from her pocket and walking over to Emma’s side and gently stuck the needle into Emma’s arm, the barrel quickly started to fill with thick red liquid. When Belle had collected enough, she removed the needle from Emma’s arm and place a small piece of gauss. “ I’ll just go get this started then Dr. Mills.” 

Regina nodded in response just before Belle walked out of the room. She continued staring at Emma, still trying to come up with some explanation. Then a thought struck her. On a hunch, she too left the room and again made her way back to the nursing cart. She rummaged through all the drawers until she found what she needed. She entered Emma’s room again, walked over to her bed and reached for her hand, specifically the right ring finger. She took a tiny, tiny needle and pricked the tip of Emma’s finger so the smallest amount of blood was released. She collected this blood on a small strip and fed it into a small handheld device. It only took a moment for the device to start beeping as a sign that it had completed it job, She was shocked when she saw the results. This can’t be right, it makes no sense. But numbers don’t lie. She only argued with her she for only a second before, again, jumping into action. All Emma’s symptoms, the glucose levels all corresponded with Hypoglycemia. Regina again checked her blood pressure and her pulse, both were lower than before and steadily going down. 

“Belle! Get me some Dextrose NOW!” forgetting that she had sent Belle to get the blood work done. The only thing that was keeping Emma’s body semi stable was the drug she had been given minutes ago. But it wouldn’t keep her alive if her heart gave out before the Dextrose could be administered. What is taking Belle so long! She wondered, not realizing that Belle was too far away to her to hear her yells. She thought for second of getting it herself but feared Emma go into Cardiac arrest in which case CPR would have to be administered without delay, she did not want to leave her side. 

“Belle!” She could take it no longer, Emma’s heart rate had gone to low and at any moment could just stop. Regina did the only thing she could do. She pulled the code blue switch that was next to the bed just above Emma’s head. This switch was assigned to only be used when someone had flat lined or crashed, Emma was there yet but she would be soon if nothing was done. Pulling the switch meant that the entire hospital would be notified that help was needed, it would give the floor and exact room number. Someone would come and at this point she didn’t care if it was the Damned mailed man, as long as they could read a label and sprint like Usain Bolt, the fastest man on the planet. 

Her plan worked, just a few moments after pulling the switch, a person came rushing through the doorway. She guessed it was Belle so she instantly spoke up. “Belle, Dextrose STAT!” The person didn’t answer, just promptly left the room and Regina again filled the blood pressure cuff with air and listen carefully to the sound and what it indicated. Moment laters, a syringe was thrusted into her hand, she didn’t look at the person which had done this, and just went straight to uncapping the needle and sticking it into Emma’s arm, completely forgoing the IV site. Once the barrel had delivered all it’s condense she pulled it out, capped it and put it into a sharps container. She then checked Emma’s blood pressure again, and took a deep breath upon checking the results. It was slowly and steadily returning to normal, and her pulse rate was less erratic.   
“Still facing Emma, she spoke. “Thank you Belle.” 

“You are welcome Dr. Mills.” Surprised, not recognizing the that had responded Regina turned to see who it was. “Cindy dear! Please excuse me, I had assumed it had been Belle.” 

“It’s quite alright Dr., you were busy.” Cindy smiled, then there was silence. To end this Cindy asked. “So what caused this?” 

This brought Regina back. “ Hypoglycemia cause the seizure, she mere moments away from going into cardiac arrest. But why this happened I have no idea, this was not the case when she was admitted nor throughout her stay here, up until now.” 

“She is getting nutrients regularly through nasogastric tube feeding. How could she be hypoglycemic?” 

“I’m not sure. But I intend to find out.” Regina answered. 

“Dr. Mills, are the patient rooms under surveillance?” Cindy asked curiously.

“Not in the rooms, only in the hallways. Why do you ask?” Regina answered, her eyes showing confusion. 

“Well, Dr. this may be a stretch but seeing how see ended up here, we may have to consider that this may have been another attempt on her life. I can think of no other realistic reason as to why she suddenly hypoglycemic.”

Regina stood to consider Cindy’s words, her mind going a million miles a minute. Finally, she spoke up. “So just to reiterate. You are saying, someone came in and injected her with insulin to…” Before she finished her sentence she remember the dark stranger that she had collided with just before Emma’s episode. 

“The man! There was a man wearing a hat and dark clothes, I saw him leaving! It must have been him!” Just as those words left Regina’s lips, Belle walked in. 

“Dr. Mills, I have the blood panel results from today and also from when she was admitted for comparison. ” Belle said holding two pieces of paper. 

Regina didn’t wait for Belle to read them to her, she grabbed the paper out of Belles ands aggressively.   
She scanned both sheets up and down until she saw it. The proof that Emma Swan did not have an issue with her blood sugar levels up until today. She let the paper’s fall from her hands, then turned to look at Emma, before giving Belle and Cindy an order. 

“Do not leave this room until I or security come, she is to be on 24 hours surveillance from now on. Cindy, go tell Blue that I need security up here now. Then tell them the situation. ” Belle and Cindy nodded in confirmation just before Regina left the room. 

As Regina briskly walked through the hallway, the gears in her mind were spinning furiously. How could I have not known? Stupid Regina, stupid! Did anyone see him come in? She continued chastising herself as she walked through her office door and went straight to her desk. She sat down and picked up the phone, dialed and waited for the other line to pick up. 

“Detective Nolan.”

“Hello Detective, it’s Regina Mills. I need you to come to the hospital immediately. I believe there was another attempt of Ms. Swan’s life.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone! For your patience, here is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much to my beta, Brittany. This entire chapter was a great collaboration of both of us. Please review, we'd love to know what you think. Happy reading! 

Chapter 18 

It was about 20 minutes after Regina made the phone call,  that Detective Nolan showed up. Rather than arrive alone like the last time, he brought with him an entourage of officers in uniform.   After all the officers had paraded in, David immediately started, sternly giving out orders. There was certainly no question concerning who was or was not in charge, David asserted himself without hesitation. 

Straight away he pointed at two of the officers and spoke resolutely.   “You two, go stand guard at Ms. Swans room, only people allowed in are hospital staff who have an id, and keep it at a maximum of 3 at a time.” 

Immediately they obeyed. Nolan stood just a few feet from Regina, he turned to  her. His face was hard and his body spoke volumes of his disposition. Although obviously troubled, he greeted Regina kindly.  “Hello Dr. Mills.”  He said while nodding.   Before she could answer, a tall, dark haired man that Regina didn’t recognize,  stepped forward to stand next to Nolan and introduced himself.  

“Dr. Mills I presume.  I’m Detective August Booth” The man said with a cheeky smile,  as he projected his hand forward.  Regina semi-smiled in return as she moved to grasp the protruding extremity.    “I believe we’ve spoken on the phone momentarily.” He continued as he released her hand. 

“Oh yes, I remember. Good to meet you Detective Boothe, I assume you are here to help with the investigation?”  Regina responded. 

That’s when Nolan spoke up before August could. “Yes, I felt the case would move along faster if I had some help. August here, is a seasoned detective with many areas of expertise. I believe, he will be an asset to this investigation.”  

“Well I hope we get the chance to witness this “expertise” of yours  in action, Detective Boothe.” Regina said smugly while crossing her arms.  August continued smiling but said nothing in response to snide comment.

Nolan finally broke the silence. “ Dr. Mills, do you have some time to talk?”  

“Yes, please follow me gentlemen.”  Regina answered, arms still crossed she turned to walk towards her office.  Once they reached their destination, she urged them to take a seat in her guest chairs and for the first 20 seconds or so, they sat in silence, each expecting the other to speak.   Again, it was Detective Nolan was the one to break the silence and spoke first. 

“Can you please start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened today.” He asked curiously.  

Regina acquiesced his request by chronically going over the events of earlier that day.  

While Regina regaled the tale to the two detectives, Dr. Whale went outside to take his break.  He pushed through the metal door which read “Exit” above it and made a hard turn left, then turned his back to the wall and leaned back.  He exhaled deeply, enjoying the momentary peace and quiet. He then plunged his hand into his coat pocket to grab a cigarette and lighter,  but before he could remove it from the coat he realized, a pair hands had grabbed the collar of his jacket and slammed him hard up against the wall behind him.   

The ability to speak was lost to the good doctor. His wide eyes stared at the figure that held him tightly against the wall. Dread immediately filled Whale, though he had never met the man in person,  it was abundantly clear who was forcing him into submission.   In a deep fiery hiss, the dark figure spoke. “Is the girl dead?”  

Even with his extensive vocabulary, at this moment words completely failed him.  Subconsciously, Whale was trying his damnedest to not ruin his new scrub pants out of sheer terror.

Irritated by the lack of response,  the figure repeated his question.  This time Whale could feel the hot breath and tiny droplets of saliva hit his face as Hyde yelled. “Is the girl dead?”

Finally Whale managed to vocalize sounds that resembled words, he choked out. 

“ I do not know. I am not her doctor and the woman that is, will not allow me anywhere near her.”  Hyde’s hands gripped tighter on Whales collar making it harder and harder for him to draw breath. 

“But… But, there are police everywhere. It looks like she must be.”

Hyde’s madness growing with every second, he gave an order.  “ I don’t care how, but you will go back in that hospital and find out definitively if she is dead or alive.  You will go in her room and personally look upon her. You will not rely on anyone else’s word in this matter. Have I made myself entirely clear?”  

His eyes are what truly frightened Whale, they were dark, full of rage while simultaneously, empty and soulless.  
   
“I… I cannot.” Whale whimpered again. Fumbling his words, he continued to state his reason. “I told you before, Regina will not allow me anywhere near her.”   

What happened next surprised Whale wholly.  Hyde let go of his coat collar,  and gently patted it smooth, his face softened and his voice smooth and low.  “If you do not go in that hospital and find out if Emma Swan is dead or not, then I personally will find and kill every person you care for. Every person that you have EVER cared for.”

Though the people Viktor Whale cared for in this world were few, he didn’t want to feel the anguish of losing the ones he did. Hyde was not a man who bluffed. 

Again, words failed Whale, all he could do was nod in response to the command.  At this, Hyde stepped back a couple paces to allow Whale room to be on his way.   Whale quickly slid out from in front of his oppressor, then stopped for a moment to adjust and straighten his clothes.  He opened the door he had come through not long before,and before entering he turned to glance back at Hyde with a look of discomposure, then reluctantly walked through the door. 

 

“Well, the next thing we need to do is check the security camera’s, to see if it was in fact Hyde.” Detective Nolan said.    

“Have either of you lovely gentlemen set eyes on this Hyde character before? Do you have a criminal record of him with photo id? How exactly do you expect to identify him?”  Regina asked acerbically. 

“No, he has no record to speak of, criminal or otherwise. Up until this point he has been able to cover his tracks pretty well.”  Nolan defended. 

“But we do have a man who was previously involved with Hyde, and is more than willing to assist us in catching him.” August enterjected.  

“Who is this man, If I may ask,  and how is he involved with this Mr. Hyde?”  Regina asked quietly. 

Nolan and Boothe looked at each other momentarily, wondering if they should reveal the history of Killian Jones and how he is directly or indirectly responsible for the state of Emma Swan.  Boothe shrugged, Nolan lightly sighed, then turned back to awaiting Regina. 

“Killian Jones is the man’s name and he is the reason Emma was attacked.” 

It was now the detectives turn to divulge the tales of past events concerning Ms. Swan and Killian Jones.   Regina sat quietly listening to each and every word, considering them carefully, putting all the pieces together as the tale unfolded.  

 

Whale briskly made his way down the busy hallway towards Emma’s room and Regina was nowhere in sight.  So far so good.  He thought, while quickening his pace. Not one to rely on luck,  as it never lasted, so he needed to complete his task quickly before anyone suspected anything.  But then a thought occurred to him.

Why should anyone suspect me of anything, I am a prestigious doctor who has earned the respect and love of all my employees.  As far as they know I am an upstanding citizen.  

Though he was truly only trying to convince himself of this, he knew one thing to be true. They wouldn’t suspect him. The love and respect bit was a fanciful exaggeration of the truth. It put the extra pep in his step that he required to make his next move. 

He made it to nursing station just in front of Emma’s room, shuffled some papers around nervously trying to look occupied.   He grabbed the nearest chart, fumbling it just a bit before grasping it tightly under his arm to his chest.  He took a deep breath and turned to assess the area before him.  There were two officers posted outside the door of Ms. Swan’s room, and a few officers in the area questioning other staff members.  Whale took a deep breath, then  mentally prepared himself to complete his mission within the next 60 seconds. After composing himself, he walked towards the guard at Emma’s door. 

“Excuse me, I am here to inquire about the patient’s status.” Whale asked, trying to sound as confident as he normally would be, when asking after a patient. Or as confident as he imagined he would be if he had ever asked about a patient.   

“Identification.” The guard said sternly but did not move from his cross armed, straight standing position near the door.   
Identification? Whale thought to himself for a moment.  He reached into his chest coat pocket and pulled out his Id card and held it out for the officer to examine. The officers unexpectedly grabbed it out of Whale’s hand and held it up to eye level just to the right of Whale own face.  He stood still and silent examining the likeness of the picture and the face of the man that stood before him. This man obviously takes his job a little too seriously.  Whale thought.    Apparently satisfied, the man lowered the id and held it out for the doctor  to take, he then nodded, which Whale interpreted as an okay to enter.  

Relieved beyond measure, Whale slowly entered the room. Girl, for the sake of us all, I hope you are dead.  He walked toward the closed curtain, he lifted his hand to open it, fully aware of what he would find behind it. But for just a second he nearly convinced himself that he would find cold and breathless Emma Swan lying on the bed. But honestly, who would put so much effort into guarding a corpse.  The curtain slid out of his way and his instinct had once again been correct. There Emma was, body motionless except for the rise and fall of her chest, and of course, in the background, the ever present familiar,  sound of the monitors signaling the still beating heart of the blonde. 

The doctor stood above her.  Oh my dear, the future for you looks bleak. But I have a feeling that you won’t be alone .   He then picked up her chart from the end of her bed to look over her exact condition status.  After concluding that Emma was by all accounts recovering for her injuries nicely, he sighed and returned the chart to where he had taken it from.   He turned to exit the room after closing the curtain, he now had to deliver the news to the man waiting just outside.  He dreaded this immensely. Once he was outside of Emma’s room he didn’t walk nearly as quickly as he had moments before. Questions filled his mind as he slowly sauntered back down the hallway.  What would be Hyde’s reaction? What would be his next move? Would he involve me? Am I strong enough, brave enough to refuse?

He knew the answers to all these questions of course.   Then the moment had arrived, he was now just in front of the door that lead to a assuredly, eager man awaiting the news that Whale would deliver, news that Viktor knew would displease an already volatile man.  What should be his play in this situation? He asked himself. 

Should I lie? Would Hyde ever find out if I did lie? If I did deceive him, then maybe the girl could live out her days, and I could leave the country.  Should I go back to the officers and turn myself and Hyde in?     
He toyed with this idea for a moment, considering all the possible repercussions or outcomes. 

Then he suddenly thought better of it, his senses returned.    No, Hyde was a resourceful man with money. If someone crossed him they certainly wouldn’t live long, and the one thing Viktor Whale cared about above all things was self preservation.  No, he would do the task assigned him, and tell the truth and just hope his part in all this was done. 

He let out a deep breath and opened the door, he saw Hyde standing in the darkness just where he had left him. 

“What took you so long my friend? I was beginning to think you’d lost your way in there.”  Hyde spoke calmly but firmly. 

Whale was fully aware of the dual meaning hidden in the man’s words and so he just shook his head in response not unlike frightened little boy. 

After  seconds of standing in silence, Hyde spoke.  “Well! What news have you brought me, you are keeping me in such suspense man.”  He said grinning while rubbing his hands together. 

Here we go.  Whale closed his eyes and let the words fall from his lips. “She lives.” Was all he could manage, as he braced himself for the impact for the storm that was surely about to come.   
There was nothing but silence for a time. Whale opened one eye to peek at what was happening,  on the off chance that he got lucky,  and Hyde just melted into a puddle of hot goo out of pure anger and rage.  

No such luck, there the man stood, dark and transparently seething. Obviously considering his next words carefully, Hyde held his silence and Whale dare not break it.    
Whale didn’t know exactly how much time passed before Hyde did finally speak.  

“This creature evidently has a great will to live. It is of no consequence, my will and determination far outweigh that of a young girls and I will, succeed in taking her life if it is the last thing I do. Thought regretfully, at this juncture I cannot simply walk in and steal her life away. I fear the only way to go forward with any hope of success is murder by proxy. 

 

Regina, still sitting poised in her chair, went over every detail the two men had just relayed to  her.   This entire situation was fault of a revenge crazed man.  Emma was yet again, a victim of events completely out of her control.  She dipped her head in sadness.   Then, raising her hands to push her hair behind her ears,  she lifted her head to once again face the detectives.  She could feel the anger bubbling up in her, ready at any moment to go off on the two imbecile before her. 

“So let me ask a question detective.”  She spoke, not to either one of them in particular.  “If you knew all this information, if you knew all this time, that he may have found out that she was alive. Why in the 7 hells would you have no posted guards with her sooner?  As you said, we put out the article and it was very possible that, that’s how he found out that she was still alive.  Why didn’t you call me? This poor woman has been victimized enough! I see nothing but incompetence in you both!”  She spat. 

“Doctor Mills, I assure we have doing our utmost to solve this horrifying crime.  You are not the only one on this girl’s side, you are not the only one who cares about her wellbeing.”   Nolan affirmed resolutely. 

“Well, forgive me for feeling as though I am. With you two at the helm, there was a second attempt on her life when it was totally and completely unavoidable.  Jesus christ! We could of already captured this monster!”   Not trying to mask her anger any longer.  

“Now wait a moment Dr.,  David here has done everything that he felt was in the best interests of the victim.  He has been working tirelessly, tracking down any lead. Putting himself in harm’s way, to question people supposedly working for this man.  We had no solid leads up until we spoke with Mr. Jones.  Please show a little respect.”   August said unwaveringly. 

“I will show respect when it is earned, gentlemen.”  Those being Regina’s last words before she removed herself from her desk and exited the room up holding her ever present standard of grace and composure. 

As she trekked down the hallway, her mind was going in circles, but this she had to stop.    
It was of utmost importance that she gather he wits. It would take every bit of her agile mind to take care of this issue. Emma Swan, was her responsibility. If Regina had only shown her the tiniest bit of consideration...it did nothing for the young woman to dwell on what she should have done. It was more to assuage her own guilt-ridden conscience than anything. If she wanted to repay Emma truly, she was going to have to ensure her survival. That was step one.

First, Regina found herself in need of fresh air. Then she would prepare herself for whatever may come. Making her way through the hospital she found the one area that provided her reprieve. Yes, she could still hear the sounds of city traffic and the nightlife but the plants created a serene space to just let go. Their beauty, able to break the cycle of sadness and death that often plagued her waking hours. 

Looking upon them reminded her of Emma. Their silent, unappreciated beauty that was too often missed in the hustle of real life. Then there was that crude flower tattoo on the blonde’s wrist, that she had noticed briefly while checking her pulse.   Gingerly touching a petal as if it were the woman in front of her. Would Regina ever be able to find the words to garner forgiveness? 

She shook her head. Emma hadn’t given up, and that meant neither could she.  

“As a practicing physician, I was made to take the hippocratic oath, stating that I may not harm any living human being. That I uphold to the absolute best of my ability, the standard of ethical care.”  Viktor said strongly. 

“Oh, Doctor. Don’t go getting all noble on me now, for you are in no position. You literally delivered to me the tools to murder Ms. Swan, so your oath has already been broken.”  Hyde was indeed a cold man, with a smile that could chill the blood in your veins. “You will do this for me Doctor Whale.”

Murderous eyes enjoyed the weak-willed courage the good Doctor had been summoning. People like him never changed, they only believed they could. In the end it was very much about whatever shortcut they could take to reach their task. Instant gratification had cost many people dearly, as Whale was on the cusp of discovering. 

“When is it,  that I am to do this terrible deed, then?” Whale asked, slumping against the vice-like grip of Hyde. 

“At your earliest convenience Doctor. When the clock strikes midnight, perhaps?” 

All Viktor could do was nod. The release of his collar was a welcome change, anything to grant him freedom from the consequences of his poor decisions. After this young woman was gone, maybe he would take an extended vacation. He needed to get as far from Boston as he could go. Hawaii sounded nice.  

“It will be done.”

“If I were you….I would ensure it by any means necessary.”

“A threat?”

“A promise.”  Straightening his white jacket Whale eyed Hyde with unveiled disdain. Whether it was internally felt or projected, it didn’t matter. It hung thickly in the air between them. The memories of this would forever taint his soul.  
“Whale?”

“Yes?” Viktor looked at the hideous man once again. 

“Do be swift, midnight is nearing.” 

 

More and more it seemed that Regina was taking work home with her. Never had that been more true than this day. Once again back in her office, she examined the clothes stored there, they indicated how badly she needed to return home. Or have them laundered. A bit of both.

The leather-bound book of fairytales that she had forgotten to return to Jasmine, caught her eye and her purpose was renewed. Defeat was never an option. She would be a bull, fighting for justice. Those two idiots were not going to protect Emma. Just as she had not. Pushing down the feelings of failure, there wasn’t time for them. Right now, Regina needed a hot shower. Passing by the book, she caressed it’s cover and all the memories it withheld, taking it with her as she locked up the office. 

Making a grand show of returning Doctor Whale inquired about several patients at the Nurses Station. Checking a few charts while making strained small-talk with Blue. Since Regina and her had teamed up, talking had become much more difficult. It would make no difference Whale readied himself for his task. 

He felt smug. On his way to this floor he has stopped by the automatic medicinal dispenser, entering the username and pass code of a former lover. After retrieving the medicine in her name, he made a secondary acquisition in his own. There were camera’s beaming down on him. This would ensure that he was accounted for in the hospital and that he had only taken Tylenol according to the records. 

This was really too easy.

Approaching the officer, it was a new face, one with an evident scar on the right side of his face.  The look of conceit was wiped clean as Viktor came face to face with Hyde dressed in the blue uniform with a hat over his eyes. 

“Godspeed, Doctor Whale.” 

“Thank you.” Whale gritted, holding his facade. 

Entering, there was no change to Emma’s condition. Monitors showed a still-beating heart, and steady condition. The rise and fall of her chest was still present. And the flowers Regina had brought,  caused him to snort in disgust. 

“What is it about you Emma, that so beguiles Regina Mills?” The backside of his hand had been gentle, as if he meant her nothing but care. “You’re very pretty but not beautiful. You’ve been nothing but trouble since you arrived in her life. Yet she feels this misplaced guilt for your wellbeing. People like you….are nothing. Regina and I, we are as Godlike as mortals can be. We give and we take away, and you my Dear, have nothing to give in return.” 

Shutting off the heart monitor, so there was there would be ample time to make his getaway, Whale moved to fill the syringe with the drug he had collected earlier,  Potassium Chloride. 

Keeping to the doctor’s code, he explained exactly what he was going to do. “ My dear Ms. Swan, what I am injecting you with,  will stop your heart seconds after it enters your bloodstream.  You will feel no pain, you will just continue to sleep until you are dead.  Please know that this is not my will but that of another, I am only here to do the bidding of another.”  

He took a hold of Emma’s IV and slowly poked the needle into the soft plastic tube that led to Emma’s vein’s and ultimately her still beating heart.  He did this near the saline bag so it would be about a minute before the drug would reach her veins.  Without capping it, he slid the used needle into his pocket. No wanting to leave it behind as evidence.  He then placed a hand on Emma’s cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  

Abruptly waking to sound of voices, Regina shifted in the small chair she was occupying.  Unable to name the last time she had slept,  her reaction time was slowed.  Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit room. The thin barrier of the curtain that provided Emma’s with privacy, slightly came into focus. Was she hearing things or was someone really speaking softly?   She got up from her chair and walked towards the curtain, sure now that she was hearing a voice. 

She tore the curtain open just as Viktor Whale was leaning down to kiss Emma on her forehead.  The sight of his lips touching her skin made her stomach churned in disgust. 

The abrupt noise startled Viktor. He quickly stood and took step backward, raising his hands. “It’s too late.” He verbalized.   
It was then that Regina caught sight of the needle cap that lay on top of the blanket covering the sleeping blonde. Not giving it a second thought, she lunged forward with the prowess of a lioness towards Emma. She shoved past Whale to Emma’s side and immediately reached for the IV.  Once she had it in hand, without hesitation she ripped it from Emma’s arm.  Blood instantly came flooding out of the newly opened wound.  She then turned to Whale who was still standing behind her, apparently in shock.   

Her vision blurred and mind clouded as she pure rage filled her.  She surged forward shoving Whale harshly against the wall behind him, knocking down the IV pole down as she did. 

“What have you done! Tell me what you injected her with!”  Her hands found his neck and tightened around it.  

Whale struggled to breathe, but then realized that Regina was a female, albeit a strong one. She could still be over powered with minimal effort. Viktor pushed back. She fell backward hitting the rails of Emma’s Bed.  Just as Whale was moving forward, they both heard the door open.    

“Help! In here, Dr. Whale tried to murder my patient!”  Regina screamed.  She heard no response.  They both starred in the direction of the door in anticipation.  It’s when the door was shut softly that Viktor realised who was coming.  He took a step back away from Regina toward the back wall.  He had failed in his appointed task and he knew Hyde would be upset by this.  

Regina also felt there was something wrong. Anyone coming to help would not be moving so slowly. She listened to the hard foot falls against the floor, coming her way, waiting for a face to come into view.   She didn’t have to wait long, and when she saw the face,  she recognized it immediately from their last, brief encounter, and the description the detectives had given her.   
He moved with utter confidence and assurance as he moved closer to them, the dim lights illuminated him. The unmistakable scar that ran the length of his face, the cold, bore into soul kind of eyes.  There was no denying it, Regina was about to be face to face with the murdering psychopath known only as Hyde. She quickly considered her options. This situation, she realized left her with no escape, she would have to use her wits and strength to survive this.  

“Still alive I see, little dove.”  Hyde only feet away from Regina and Whale now.   “You failed me Viktor.” 

Whale retreated further into the corner he was hiding in, without saying a word in response to Hyde, while Reina stood resolutely in place, not willing to be bullied by the brute of a man. 

“You my little dove, are proving to be my greatest opponent yet.  This being the third time you have escaped my wrath.”   Hyde took another step toward the blonde’s bed. 

“You will stay away from her, you vile snake.” Regina spoke while moving to put herself directly in the path of Hyde, blocking Emma.  

Ignoring Regina’s protests, Hyde reached around behind his back and pulled out a Maxim 9 mm handgun equipped with a built in silencer.  Regina and Whale stood frozen in the place, realizing that they had ultimately lost any semblance of control.

Holding the handgun at his side Hyde spoke again. “ Viktor,  please step forward.”  Afraid to do anything but comply, Whale stepped forward away from the wall.   

“Now, if you would kindly restrain the good lady here, I’d be very grateful.” Though it was a soft spoken order, Whale wouldn’t dare disobey.   He stepped up behind Regina and grabbed her arms with one hand and placed his arm around her neck pulling her close to his body and held her tightly. 

Once Hyde saw that she was properly restrained, he moved forward to stand directly above Emma.  He stared for a moment before reaching his hand down and running it along the blonde’s face then pushing a stray hair behind her ear.   
“You were so good when I last had you in the alley that night. I have yet to find a better conquest, and this… This prolonged inevitably, has made things so much more interesting. You have become an obsession Ms. Swam, so your death is my gift to you.   

Regina struggled against Whale, but the little man held firm. “Leave her be or so help me god Hyde,  I will destroy you.” her voice like liquid fire as the words spilled from her mouth.  

Hyde continued. “ Never again will you know hunger, poverty or pain.  You see Ms. Swan, I have only the best intentions for you, while liberating you from your morality.  Unlike our dear Dr. Mills here, who seeks nothing more than to prolong your suffering. I shall set you free, little dove.”   


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait! This chapter is kinda short but i promise to get started on the next chapter right away. I hope you enjoy and please review.;)

 

Chapter 19

 

“Nolan, you want some coffee? I’m gonna go look for a vending machine, there has to be at least one in this damned hospital.” Boothe asked, standing from his chair and stretching. 

“Nah, I’m alright, thanks anyway.” David answered solemnly. 

“Okay, well you should try and get some shut eye then, I can keep first watch… After I get some coffee in me, that is.” Boothe said with a grin, then walked off in search of a machine that would provide unhealthy sustenance. 

David had been in a foul mood ever since he and Boothe left Dr. Mills office. The conversation had not gone as planned, and ended on a terrible note. He didn’t quite understand the doctor’s stance in the matter. Emma Swan is her patient, as far a I know, they did not know one another before her admission into the hospital. Why has Dr. Mills formed such an attachment to this woman? Is she just being a caring, passionate doctor? Does she care so fervently for all of her patients? 

After a few more minutes of pondering, David could hear the loud thuds from August boots coming from down the hall. He came into view carrying an arm full of small items, obviously successful in his mission to find sustenance. 

“David! I finally found the damned vending machine.” August yelled from down the hall. The comment was ignored as David absentmindedly watched the tv mounted on the wall to his right. 

“Hey David, did you hear me? I found a vending machine after an eternity of searching. Here man have a Snickers, you act like a perp when you’re hungry.” August laughed at himself, unable to avoid making fun of David’s rotten mood and the Snickers pun. He tossed the candy bar to David’s lap and slouched down beside him in the chair he had previously occupied. David glared at him for interrupting the tv show he was hardly paying attention to. 

“Dude come on, it was just a joke. Calm down and eat your damn Snickers.” August laughed. 

“Ooh, is that a replay of last nights game? Buck’s against the Bulls right? I didn’t watch it but I read the highlights, 100 to 111, Bulls.” 

David picked up the Snickers and began to unwrap it. “Yea, i’m not really a basketball fan, but it was on already so I didn’t change it. Now get me to a baseball game and give me a bottle of bud and i’m all over it.” David gave a small grin. 

August smiled, David’s mood was improving and that was most certainly a relief. The thought of spending the entire night with a grumpy, teenage girl version of David was not ideal. 

David looked back at the television and settled into his chair, preparing for what he knew would be a long, but hopefully uneventful night. 

“Do not touch her you disgusting, vile creature!” Regina snapped.   
Hyde was leaning far over Emma’s bed, studying her closely. “How should I dispose of you little dove?” He asked himself aloud, though already knowing exactly how he wanted it done. His need, no… His mind and body so tormented by the simple fact this woman still drew breath. She, had escaped him at every turn, the only person to essentially beat him. He needed to feel the life slip away from her through his hands. He laid the gun down beside her on the bed and reached out and laced his hands around her delicate neck. Applying little pressure a first, savoring the feel of her skin under his hands. He tightened his grip, he could now feel her heart beat. His eyes widened and darkened in awe of the coming kill, he squeezed harder. 

“Get off! Help!” Regina screamed. 

At the loud outcry of the burnette, Hyde’s hands loosened, then altogether let go of Emma’s neck. He quickly swung around and with great force her back handed the female doctor. “My dear doctor, I do hate disturbances.” Regina’s head hung low from the unexpected blow, but she made no sound. Unable to bring up her hands to caress her now throbbing cheek, blood visibly fell from her lip. She turned her head back to Hyde not wanting to give the satisfaction of seeing that he had caused her pain. She stood fast, still fighting against Whale’s hold. Looking directly at the intruder, she spit in his face. Showing her complete and utter disgust with the human standing before her. 

With a grin and tiny laugh, Hyde whipped his face clean of the saliva. He then reached for the gun without looking and brought it up to his own head to scratch his temple, obviously annoyed by the interruption. Then without warning he raised the gun and fired it point blank at an unsuspecting Doctor who almost instantly fell limp and lifeless to the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

AN; Hey everyone! Enjoy the next chapter! Some big things happening soon with the story , I hope you like it ! please be mind and look past any mistakes :) 

 

Chapter 20

The waiting room television was still set to the sports channel though neither of it’s occupants were paying attention. Detective Nolan’s eye’s were heavily fluttering, while his partner Detective Boothe had given up the battle against exhaustion entirely. He was passed out, and happily snoring in the next chair over. The night at Boston General had thus far been uneventful. It’s hallways mostly empty, except to the occasional nurses making their rounds. 

A sudden disturbance shattered the calm and quiet, when the emergency alarm resounded and echoed through the hospital hallways. The detectives were startled awake, instantly looking at each other. Whether it be a medical emergency or otherwise, they wordlessly decided it warranted investigation. So they launched from their chairs and into action, sprinting down the hallway in the direction from which the alarm originated. 

Better safe than sorry. 

The moment Regina felt the hot, thick, blood splattered across her face, consequence of a bullet ripping through the temple of Dr. Whale, was the very same moment she surged into action. In a simple act of bravery or sheer adrenaline, she stormed forward, forced her knee up and outward until it made violent contact with Hyde’s groin. As he hunched over in pain she set her eye’s on a red lever just behind the intruder, deciding this would be her deliverance. Knowing the lever maybe her and Emma’s only chance at salvation she again again forced herself forward, jumping around the cringing Hyde she went for the lever. But just as she moved beyond him, he stood upright and turned to catch the attempting escapee by her hair. 

But the iron-willed brunette was unwilling to give in, stretched her arm as far as she could until finally, with the very tips of her fingers, she managed to release the lever from its upward position, and thus discharging a thunderous screech that sounded throughout the facility. 

An outcry so terrible and filled with rage, peeled from beneath Hydes thin lips. The sound so torturous that it could have only come from a madman. He still held firm to Regina’s hair, despite her attempts to tear it loose.

Being the intelligent man Hyde was, he was in no way ignorant of what Regina had just done. Once again his plan had failed because of this woman. Though, it would give him endless pleasure to punish this treacherous woman, he must escape. But very thought of leaving the situation, leaving his main target alive and the women that had ruined his self redemption made him sick. 

The screech of the alarm continued and time was running out before police and medical personnel alike would flood into the room. Ignoring the clawing from the burnette at his hand, he spun her around to face him, his eyes burning into hers. But his burning gaze was met with something unexpected, a challenge in an amber gaze. Regina Mills was unafraid.   
“This is far from over.” He growled, then shoved her into the nearby wall, instantly knocking her unconscious. He then made a hasty exit out the door and down the hall. 

Detective Nolan and Boothe sprinted down the corridor, joined by Cindy the on-duty night nurse and another officer. They all sprinted in unison until they finally reached the room where the alarm had been called into existence, just missing the intruder, as he turned the corner, heading toward the fire escape. 

Before entering the room, Nolan’s blue eyes found a trail of deep, red liquid in stark contrast to the pale white, tile floor.

Removing his gun from its holster, and then nodded to Booothe to do the same, they entered the room slowly, Nolan first and Boothe close behind holding their guns eye level. David turned the corner first, seeing the body of Whale, he leaned down to quickly check for a pulse, then looked at Boothe and shook his head to indicate that he had found none. They both moved forward slowly, stepping over Whale’s body, they quickly notice the unmoving figure curled up near the wall. David moved forward, knowing exactly who this was, hoping beyond hope that she too wasn’t dead. He visually searched her body for blood, or any sign that she too had taken a bullet. The only injury he could make out was a thick, red mass of coagulated blood collected on the side of her head. 

He reached out for the brunettes neck and found what he was searching for, a pulse. He sighed inwardly in relief, then turned to Boothe giving him a silent command to check the rest of the room, while he stayed with the female doctor. 

“Dr. Mills.” He whispered while shaking her gently. With response he tried again. “Regina.” 

Boothe returned, “ The room is clear.”

David picked up the radio and spoke clearly and sternly to set people to task. “I want this hospital locked down immediately. No one in or out. This room is now a crime scene and I want all appropriate staff in here now, everyone else out!” 

Everyone in the room could hear the static response on the other line. “Right away sir.” He then signaled for Cindy to enter, who instantly went to the ground to check Whale. 

“He is dead, please check Emma.” David asked firmly, still leaning down near Regina.   
Cindy obviously somewhat shaken, looked towards the unmoving but medical director. “She is unconscious, but alive.” David answered kindly, noticing the blondes concern. 

Cindy nodded in thanks and confirmation, then went to Emma’s side. After a moment she spoke allowed. 

“Her vitals and respirations seem fine, but it looks like someone tried to strangle her. She has some discoloration and bruising around her neck. I think she should go to X-ray to see if her larynx is fractured.” 

August came to stand next Cindy at Emma’s bedside. Thinking he had come to see what she was talking about, Cindy reached out toward Emma’s neck. “Here.” Cindy gentle brushed Emma’s purpling skin to show where the bruising had begun to show. 

“Please don’t touch.” August requested, he then lifted his radio to his mouth and began to communicate. “Get the lab tech in here, check if prints can be lifted from her neck.” 

“She, needs to go to X-ray to make sure nothing is broken.” Cindy said sharply in protest. 

“No, we need to see if we can lift fingerprints so we can catch the bastard who did this to her. They are easily disruptable and taking an X-ray before we get the chance to look can destroy our chances.” August responded a little more aggressively.

“August, he isn’t in the system, taking his fingerprints would be useless, even if we did get them, which is highly unlikely. We have his DNA in the system we can use to identify him in the future.” Nolan stood up. 

“Cindy go ahead and take her to X-ray and have them che…” 

“Emma… Check Emma.” They were all interrupted by a frantic voice. Regina unsteadily attempted to rise to her feet, but stumbled forward. Before she fell back the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her and helped her upright. She struggled against his touch, remembering only the moments, before unconsciousness. “Easy doc, easy… It’s me, Detective Nolan.” David said gently. Hearing his words she eased a bit, but her body and mind still leery. “Ssss.” She cringed, then reached up to find the source of her pain, pulling her hand away after feeling the sticky, saturated, and matted mess on the side of her head. 

Ignoring the pain, she repeated her question. “How’s Emma?”

“She is fine, they are going to send her to X-ray now to make sure nothing is broken.” David answered, still holding her loosely. 

“Yes her larynx, Hyde had his disgusting hands wrapped around her throat while the traitor Whale restrained me.” 

Still teetering slightly, she removed herself from the man’s arms and made her way to Emma’s bed side, she had to see Emma’s condition with her own eyes. Seeing that she was injured but still breathing she let out a sigh. Without hesitation, as easy as taking a breath, she slid her hand under the blanket and interlaced her hand with Emma’s. At the moment of connection, all the debris in her mind vanished, she felt a warm current spread and envelop her entire being. Then in a second it was just, gone… 

She must have looked at though she would faint because, because though in a daze she felt a   
set of arms take a hold of her and pull her away, the hand she was grasping slid away until once again her hand was empty and the warmth was gone. She was ushered to a gurney and made to sit down. Bright, someone was shining a light into her eyes. She knew this procedure, she had performed it many times herself. “Dr.Mills…” She heard her name being called from a distance. “Dr. Regina Mills can you hear me?” There is was again, though it was closer this time.   
A soft squeeze on her shoulder brought her back. “Regina.” Cindy pushed the male nurse aside taking over with Regina.“Regina dear, please answer me.” Concern written all over the the blonde nurses face. Regina sat perfectly still on the gurney, eyes glazed over and half closed.   
Thought she could hear Cindy calling out to her, she couldn’t make herself respond. All she could think of was the warmth she had sampled, that was now missing. A warmth her body had not known in quite a long time, but now that she had been reintroduced, she didn’t think she could be without it. 

“Regina?” She heard her name called again. Suddenly she felt a cool, damp cloth run the length of her face. Cindy gingerly pressed the cloth against Regina face, trying to remove the splattered body fluids from her smooth skin, while also thinking the coolness may rouse her from her trance. It had the intended effect, Regina’s eyes began to flutter, and she inhaled deeply before speaking. 

“Cindy, what happened?” Regina asked softly. The nurse outwardly sighed, glad that her boss was coming to, and had found her voice. 

“You are in shock Dr. Mills, you’ve been through quite the ordeal tonight.” It was then that David walked up, apparently seeing that Regina was finally recovering. 

“Dr. Mills, this may be difficult but I really need to speak with you about what happened tonight.” He stood before her holding a pen and paper, obviously taking note of even minor details. 

“Can’t you wait a while and let her catch her breath?” Cindy stood from her crouching position and took a step toward the detective, in defense of the doctor. 

“I do apologize, madame. Please don’t take this as my being insensitivity. It’s just my job to catch this psycho and I cannot do that unless I have all the information available. I would like to get the details while they are still fresh in her mind.” David said politely, with a genuine look of concern. 

Consigned to the fact that she would, for now atleast, be without her warmth, Regina spoke up for herself. “I am alright Cindy, thank you.” Reaching out a trembling hand toward Cindy, requesting the cool cloth so she could continue whipping her face. She then looked toward Detective Nolan. “You didn’t get him then?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

David shook his head while wearing a face of sorrow and shame. 

“Whale is dead?” Again knowing the answer to this. David nodded once again.   
“It seems he had been assisting Hyde, I cannot say to what extent or if he was maybe blackmailed or not, but he was most definitely helping that man. I had decided to rest a few hours there.” She pointed to the chair in the corner of the room. “ I had fallen asleep, but then woke to whispers behind the curtain. I got up to investigate and saw Whale standing over Emma.” Her stomach turned at the memory. 

David watched her while simultaneously, dutifully taking down every word that left her lips in regards to Hyde. 

“I approached him slowly at first, curious I guess to hear what he was saying so I let him continue longer than I should have. He was obviously completely unaware of my presence, because the words he spoke were themselves incriminating. I pulled open the curtain just after he had injected something into her IV. Thankfully he did this up closer to the bag or she would have been gone in mere seconds. I caught it before it reached her bloodstream.” Regina continued. 

“What did Whale say to Emma?” David asked. Regina carried on telling him the events leading to the death of the not so good doctor and Hyde’s escape. 

Finally finished, David closed his note pad. “Thank you very much for the information Regina. I know it must have been hard going through all of it again, but I assure you, although necessary, it was also very helpful.” 

Regina nodded in response, she had on more than one occasion had to pause to whip her eyes while telling her tale. 

“I know you must be exhausted Dr. but please, may I request your assistance once more? Would you consider sitting with a forensic sketch artist so we can give a face to a thus far faceless man?”


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Reading your reviews really make my day guys, and really motivates me to keep writing. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, you guys are amazing!

Chapter 21

Regina remained sitting on the gurney, still semi dazed. She had heard David’s request of her but hadn’t responded. His face... His face… Do I know his face? She concentrated as best she could, but at first, all she could picture were his eyes. In them shown his boundless depravity and the fathoms he would go to achieve his ends. I can do this. Emma needs me to do this, she thought. 

David was a kind man and was not unsympathetic to Regina’s feelings, he knew this would be hard for her. Asking anyone to recall the man who had caused such pain, and such grief would be taxing on the mind and body. So he waited patiently for her response. 

Through all the trials in her life Regina had always relied on her strength and logic. Her strength had held her above water when anyone else would have foundered at the wayside. Her logic made it possible for her to make the hard but right decisions when no one else could. This situation was no different. Dredging up the memories scarred into her mind by that heathen, though she would never admit it, was even uncomfortable for her. But it had to be done, and as usual she would see it through. 

“I will sit with your sketch artist, if only to remove the image I have in my mind but getting down on paper.” 

David understood that Regina was speaking to him, though her eyes never made contact with him. 

“Okay then, I will make the call and get someone in here as soon as possible. It will more than likely be around 30 minutes before someone can come in. If you’d like after you get cleared by nurse, I can have someone accompany you to your office so you can have time to freshen up,” He said solemnly. 

She again didn’t look at him but nodded in confirmation that she had heard him. 

“Well, just let the officer over here know when you are ready to go and he will be more than happy to accompany you.” This Regina ignored, and it made David feel the sting of what she must be feeling. He knew that in her eyes he and his team had failed, he had failed. This failure had caused her pain, cost a life of a coworker, and almost the life of her patient. She had little trust in him before, but now he had no doubt that what little trust there had been, was now gone. 

Knowing there was nothing he could do to ease or comfort the woman before him, he turned to walk away, head slightly lower than it had been earlier.   
Regina was cleared by nurse just a few minutes later, after her wound was cleaned and dressed, she then opted to take David up on his offer. Making her way out of the small room they had taken her to, she looked around for the officer that could walk her to her office. Across the hallway, was a man standing in uniform and she assumed it was the one that Detective Nolan had requested for her.

The officer looked to be a little younger than Detective Nolan. Though not as tall or well built as David this young man would still be considered attractive. Regina approached him, and when she got within a few feet from him she spoke up. “Are young man who will accompany me to my office?” 

His response was short but polite. “Yes madam.” 

Regina picked up on his accent and the fact that he had called her madam. 

“I’d like to go to my office now.” 

Signaling for the Doctor to lead the way, the officer held out his hand. She proceeded with a slow pace, down the hallway toward her stated destination. Nothing was said at first, but when they came closer to the door that read Regina Mills Medical Director across it, she finally asked him the question that was essential for any future conversations that would happen between them. 

“Do you have a name?” As she stepped over the threshold of her office. 

“Will Scarlet, madam.” He answered while stepping forward to follow her through the door. 

“Well Will Scarlet, your presence is not required in this area.” She said blocking his path then closing the door in his face, before he could protest. 

Officer Scarlet sighed, feeling a bit emasculated. But he had been warned about the woman’s demeanor by his superior Detective Nolan. Regardless, the woman had been through much in the past few hours, he would do his job and protect the woman for any further harm.   
He turned to face the hallway, planted his feet consigned to do his job to the best of his ability. 

 

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Regina studied her face, her eyes. Eye’s that have throughout her lifetime witnessed much pain and death. Eye’s that have been required to remain tearless even in the face of great adversity and hardship. 

Looking away from the mirror she turned on the cold water and cupped, lowered her hands to set beneath the falling water. Once her hands were filled, she brought them to her face and let the water cleans her skin in an attempt to wash away the hours past.  
She had seen his face. 

A shudder crept through her body at the awareness of what that now meant. Men like Hyde, they would never stop. When his first attempt had failed, he had recruited Viktor Whale. With Viktor’s failure, came a price. His death. How many other proxies did this man have available to him? In her heart, Regina knew that she and Emma would never be safe. Not as long as that man still lived. Even as this new awareness lingered in her mind, there was one thing she knew without a shadow of a doubt. She would not allow herself to be caught off guard or victimized again. 

Regina spent the remainder of the thirty minutes changing her clothes, gathering her wits and balancing her emotions. She then sat at her desk waiting for the call that she knew would soon come from Detective Nolan. 

She didn’t have to wait long, the phone rang a few minutes later with Detective Nolan on the other end. “Hey Dr. Mills, it’s David, the sketch artist is here waiting at the nurse’s station, ready when you are.” 

“I’ll be there momentarily.” Was the only response he was given before she hung up the phone. 

Getting up from her seat at her desk, she made her way to the door. When she opened it, Officer Scarlet was standing there as expected. “The sketch artist is here, I am to go meet him.”

“Yes madam.” Was his response. He let her pass then followed closely behind as they made their way to the nurses station down the hall. As she approached their destination, she saw a man in a dark jacket and a purple scarf, waiting beside Detective Nolan, she assumed this was the artist. 

“Dr. Mills, i’d like you too meet Jefferson. He is the best forensic sketch artist in the business, and will make sure to get down every detail you relay to him.” David said excitedly.   
The man Jefferson held out his hand, an invitation for Regina. She stood for a moment, almost reconsidering, but took the hand offered in the end. 

He grasped it tenderly as he spoke. “I understand that you have been through something quite nightmarish, I will do my very best to get this done promptly but accurately, so as to save you from any more hardship, my lady. If you would please follow me, we need to be somewhere with minimal distractions.” 

Immediately picking up on Regina uneasiness about being alone with a stranger, he quickly remedied it. “Your friend here can come along also, if you prefer.” He motioned to Will Scarlet as he walked to a small vacant patient room across the hall. 

Regina looked at Officer Scarlet, requesting with her eyes for him to follow, before she too made her way to the vacant room. 

 

Jefferson kindly offered a chair to Regina, which she accepted graciously. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he too sat down just across from her. 

“Okay, then let’s get started. If at anytime this becomes too difficult and you need a breather please feel free to step out. Also before we begin, I want to tell you this in not a cut and dry process. The finished piece will reflect what you tell me, and if in the end it does not look familiar then we can go back and make changes. Again, I understand this may be difficult, take as much time as you need.”

She nodded, indicating she was up for the task. 

“Okay Dr. Mills first I want you to tell me about the man’s hair and overall face shape. Then were there any outstanding marks or blemishes on his face?” 

Regina sat detached from the world, answering each question asked of her to the best of her ability, but showing no emotion as she did so. She spoke of Hyde’s great scar, his dark penetrating eyes and harsh bone structure. Jefferson even asked about his voice, saying it helped him imagine the lips it hid behind. It took about an hour before he had finally finished, she wasn’t required to speak the whole time, there were times when you go minutes before asking her the next question. She was grateful. 

“Alright Dr. Mills, I’m finished and I need you to please take a look and confirm that it looks like your attacker.” Jefferson asked politely. 

Regina inhaled deeply, but complied by taking the canvas Jefferson held out to her. She turned it to face her, instantly seeing Hyde’s likeness she stiffened in her chair. The image staring back at her was most assuredly that of her assailant, to his deep scar down to his beastly, scorching eyes. 

Catching Regina’s reaction Jefferson came to her rescue by gently pulling the canvas from her hands.

“One shouldn’t stare too long at a portrait, it can capture you and hold you prisoner.” He said ask he sat back down in his chair. 

“How… It looks almost exactly like him. How did you do it?” She asked astounded by the accuracy of the sketcher.

“Well Dr. Mills, you were very precise and detailed when describing him. It was almost as if you were in a sort of trance when conveying his image. You moved very little, your eyes listless and empty, you simply cataloged his appearance and I took note of it all.” 

“Clearly, Detective Nolan’s faith was not misplaced in you.” 

“I thank you, Doctor Mills. I am glad to help in anyway to get this mad animal off the streets.” Jefferson dipped his head appreciatively, as they rose and he opened the door for her.

David and August were waiting outside by the nurses station talking with Cindy when they saw the two exit the room. “How did it go?” Nolan asked.

Regina didn’t appreciate how David treated this like it was some routine procedure, so she ignored the comment so that Jefferson could answer. 

“Just fine, Dr. Mills has confirmed that it does indeed closely match the her attacker. Now I think she has been through enough for the night and should probably go somewhere and get some rest.”

“I concur. Thank you Dr. Mills for doing this, I know it must have been difficult but it will help move the investigation along.” David said politely.

“How is my patient Ms. Swan?” Regina asked suddenly remembering her going to X-ray. 

“She is fine and has been returned to her room. Fortunately nothing was broken, she escaped yet again.” David said proudly. 

Regina stared him down for just a moment, wondering if he was truly serious. Seeing that her was completely earnest she couldn’t hold herself back. 

“Escaped! Are you a fool? She did not escape unscathed, she almost lost her life again, even with you blithering idiots in the same building. I pray to the gods that this incompetence does not continue, because Emma’s body cannot take much more.” 

“Forgive me Dr. Mills, I only meant that she is alive and that we should be thankful.” He knew this was partly his fault and he would accept responsibility .

She ignored him again, too tired to really have a conversation with him. 

“Am I free to leave?” Were the only words that came out.

“Yes of course, but if you don’t mind I would like to send officer Scarlett to accompany you. He can stay outside your home in a patrol car incase you need assistance.”

She nodded in response. 

Watching the weary woman make her way out of his line of sight, David took the canvas Jefferson had been holding, he wanted to finally see the face of the man who had caused such pain and misery. The face staring back at him, left no doubt in his mind that the man he was chasing was a monster. For a moment David was amazed at how much the face could convey about a human being. The eyes he was staring at held such intense anger and rage, the angry, deep scar only hinted at a history that this man obviously had. 

From the beginning David knew the importance of this case, but at this moment he made a pact with himself. He would do whatever it took, whether that meant going outside of the law to catch this monster or not, he would do it. 

 

Will Scarlett had been more than kind in his quick walk-through of Regina’s home. Nothing had been disturbed, though there were few things to disturb. Her space was neat, and orderly. There was a couch she could count on one hand, how many times she had sat on. Across from that was the television she rarely turned on. 

They parted, once he was satisfied that things were well. 

Mentally, Regina was being terrorized by her own thoughts. Dwelling on the incompetence Detective Nolan, boy wonder and his side kick Mr. mustache had displayed time and again. Beating herself up for the dismissals of her intuition that Viktor had set off. Every time she allowed his odd behavior to be excused away as just another of his quirks. Recalling the seconds that had felt like hours, as he had spoken so familiarly to Emma Swan. 

Even as she made her way past the entry to her bedroom down the hall, every mistake made clearer by what she would learn in his final moments. A growing part of Regina was still lying at Boston General. The brunette prayed that Emma was blissfully unaware of all that had transpired. That the blonde wasn’t trapped in her own mind, hearing, feeling, and experiencing all of this. 

All these things ran through her mind as she tried in vain, to get comfortable in a bed that too large for just one person. She did finally sleep, but it wasn’t blissful or peaceful like she had hoped. No this night she was fitful and her dreams were stolen by a dark figure, that she had last seen on a canvas. 

Nothing but silence filling the room of the blonde as she lay unconscious, heart monitor and breathing machine functioning normally steadily, gently beeping in the background. But no machine in the room could announce, and no one in the room to witness that green eye’s began to flutter before fully opening.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the delay, i’ve had such a crazy last week and a half. I had pneumonia, work has been nuts. Anyway It looks like things are starting to calm down. I could have never gotten this chapter out if it was for Brittany. Thank my dear as usual for putting up with me and pushing me forward! 

 

Chapter 22

Emma lay in bed, she blinked her eyes, furrowing her brow in confusion. She was sure her eyes were open, but she still only saw blackness. It took her a few moments to realize that it was just the darkness of the room. Where am I? Her eyes finally adjusted and she was able to make out some shapes around her. I’m in a hospital... Why? She looked down at her arm, where a tube protruded from it. Stared at it willing it to move, to reach up, but it just lay there, not responding to her mental commands, as though it didn’t belong to her. What happened to me? Closing her eyes to try and recall any cohesive memory. 

“You will deliver a message for me.” In her mind she heard the deafening sound of a gun going off, then remembering the searing pain that followed. Instinctively she touched her abdomen, feeling the thick bandage under her hospital gown. Flashes of what happened in the alleyway continued to flood her mind, the eyes, hot breathe, musty smell. Him… 

“Little Dove.” She remembered how he had savored the moment he bestowed the nickname upon her. The way it dripped from his lips like venom from the mouth of a snake. 

She had to get out. 

Panic twisted Emma’s insides into a knotted mess. No, she wouldn’t allow this to take over, she couldn’t. Forcing composure, pushing through the panic and the terror of her memories, trying to compel her body from it’s enfeebled stated. Finally, movement came… Sorely she reached for the IV in her arm, without a thought she grabbed at it and ripped it from it’s place. She winced in pain but took no notice of the trickle of blood that dripped from her where the Iv had once been. Once free from tube and wires, she hauled herself into a sitting position. 

Though her upper body was almost entirely functional, her legs were nothing but dead weight.   
She took a hold of one them and maneuvered it to the edge of the bed, she did the same thing to the other. She sat at the precipice, legs dangling over the side. 

Before she could bring herself to move from the bed, she scanned the dark room once more and notice something she hadn’t before. A card sitting upright on the night stand beside her bed. She leaned over and reached for the card, once in hand she opened it and read the contents. A very nice, but general get well card, at the bottom only, Regina. 

Regina… Why does that name sound so familiar? Without warning images flashed into her mind, of a cold morning, loud streets and hot chocolate. Running, yelling, chasing, crashing…

“My god, you imbecile. Look at me, I’m filthy!” Then. “Once upon a time…” A feeling of intense warmth washed over her and a single, small tear slipped from the corner of her eye. “Regina.” She whispered. 

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she again asserted her focus towards her goal of getting out. She had to get somewhere familiar, back to what she knew. On the streets, she didn’t have much, but she knew them, and if there man was still chasing her, seeking her death, then at least on the streets she could become invisible. She could collect her thoughts on Regina when she was in a less foreign environment, she decided. 

Emma set the card on the bed and went back to the daunting task of trying to motivate herself to getting off the bed. Her legs still hung lifeless over the edge of the bed, but she wasn’t one to dwell because something was hard or challenging, so without another thought she pushed herself off the bed. The bottoms of her feet did touch the cool linoleum but they could hold no weight, she quickly plummeted to the ground. 

Fuck. Come on! She felt pain in her knees when they hit the solid floor, for this she was grateful. It meant that they still worked, they just needed to get the muscles moving again. Rallying her strength, Emma took hold of the side rails of the bed and pulled herself up. Her legs shook but responded. Perhaps able to sense the urgency required. 

Finally able to bring herself to a semi-standing position, she fought the wobbling and began to move forward, grabbing at any near by object to steady her. Emma didn’t much believe in luck but she sure as hell knew there had to be a limit on the amount of times a person could escape someone like him. This is what kept running through her mind, this is what kept her moving.   
She reached the corner of the room the blonde saw a pair of neatly folded sweats, a plain black tee shirt and running shoes. 

Progress was slow, but she managed to change out of her hospital gown. Surveying the room for any additional loot proved futile until her eyes landed on a book bag beside the couch. There was just enough light to make out a brown leather edge poking from the opening, Once Upon A Time… This must have been what Regina had read to her. 

How often had she come to visit me? How often had she come to read? 

It was hard to reconcile the woman she first met, with the woman that lie underneath that aloof, rude exterior at first. She cursed herself again, she could not think of these things now. There was not a moment to spare. 

Emma snatched the backpack up and listened to the beeping of machinery. She had to get out of here but the shadow on the other side of her frosted glass window, indicated that there was someone posted near the door. Pressing herself into the glass she could make out that it was male. A male whose attention was currently on a nurse named Cindy. Emma felt safer already. Rolling her eyes at the part where he, “just wanted to get to know her outside of work.”

Gathering her courage she waited for him to drift away, presumably following Cindy. It was truly now or never, as she impossibly slowly opened the door. Through the opening she could see an emergency exit sign to her left and she tampered down the hope she felt blooming. This was her shot. She just had to be ballsy enough to take it. 

Determined not to waste this fortuitous opportunity, she silently but hastily advanced out the door. Thankful for the guide rails along the wall, she held firmly but pushed forward. The further the went, the more she began to notice a growing pain in her abdomen, she mentally noted that she would need to take stock of her injuries when in a safe place. Moving down the hallway at a more than uncomfortable, but as fast a pace as she could manage, she at last made it to the exit. She wasted no time pushing the door open and taking the first step out into the cold night. 

Sleep hadn’t come easy for Regina this night, though it rarely did these days. But tonight, she was fitful and restless, she would later attribute it to the events of earlier that day or maybe, even somehow events to come. 

She was really only half asleep when the phone rang at 4am. Part of her wanted to ignore the screaming communication device, but she knew that she could not. For of course it had been her that always reminded her staff to call if there was ever an emergency. But, she wondered why did it have to be this night, out all nights. So like the many times before, she picked herself out of her bed and sluggishly migrated to the phone. 

“What is it?” She answered not too kindly. 

“Good morning Dr. Mills, I am sorry to disturb you so early.” 

“Detective Nolan, to what do I owe the displeasure?” Knowing exactly who was speaking without having to introduce himself. 

Ignoring the comment. “It was urgent that I speak with you, or I wouldn’t have called at such an ungodly hour.”

“What is it Detective?” She repeated, hardly trying to mask her irritation. 

Nolan kept his words short and to the point. “Emma has gone missing.” 

“What? You incompetent fool!” 

David said nothing.

“Where were the guards you posted? Someone must have seen something? Is that not what you are there for ?” 

She gave him no time to respond before the line went dead. Though he could not hear it, if he had, he wouldn’t have been surprised to know that she did not lay the phone down gently in its place. In fact she was going to need to replace the device when she had the extra time to do so. 

Throwing on some clothes and a jacket, then rushed to the police vehicle that was parked just outside. She loudly wrapped on the window waking the sleeping Officer Scarlett. 

“Get me to the hospital now!” 

August was next to a visibly shaken Nolan. It had always been marvelle to see David’s level headedness when things got rough. Seeing him so uneasy was troubling. He reached up and give David a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. With a tiny gesture he attempted to convey many things, support. They would get the bastard. Apologies for the lashing that was surely come with the arrival the Evil Queen, Dr. Mills. Assurance that he would stick by him and of take due credit as he should, for he was also on the clock during the disappearance. 

“How could this happen? Where was the guard I posted at her door? Bring him to me now!” 

August turned and walked into what was Emma’s room. “Officer! Detective Nolan would like to speak with you.” 

The young man had been searching the room for possible clues to whether the woman was kidnapped or if she somehow walked out. He felt terrible, worried he would lose his job. He was new on the force was trying to make a good impression and had so far succeeded in this, until now. 

She exited the room shamefully and made his way to the waiting detective. 

“Where were you son?” 

“I only left for the briefest of moments.” Not wanting to admit allowed that he had been pursuing a pretty face. 

“When you are posted guard at the door of a woman who was just this same night, was attacked, you do not leave for the ‘briefest of moments’.” Throwing his words words back in the young man’s face. 

“You stay vigilant and do your goddamn job!” With this he walked away, if he had stayed longer he would have dug into the young officer more than was necessary. He walked into Emma’s room to see what clues he could gather. There was another officer standing just inside the doorway with a notepad jotting down the details of the surroundings and how they may have changed. 

“Has anything been touched or moved?” 

“Not to my knowledge sir.” The officer responded. 

David scanned the room, he walked over to the window. Could an intruder have come in through here? He asked himself. Then decided against it when he trying to open the the window. It only opened about a 3rd of its actual length, no human could possibly fit through the gap. Near the bed were droplets of crimson from the removal of Emma’s IV. Leaning against the wall, he continued surveying the room.

“You can’t go in…” said the young officer guarding the door as Regina pushed by him.   
Before David had even seen her, he knew exactly it was entering the blocked off room. The ferocity of her steps spoke volumes of her vexation. 

 

He had little time to mentally prepared himself for the storm that was soon to hit that would assuredly be directed at him.   
The scorching look in her eyes could be felt from across the room. He had been right, she was seething. 

“Well?” Regina snapped. 

“I’ve got nothing. Take a look around, you’ve spent the most time in here and tell me if anything is missing.” 

“Finally you ask someone competent.” She sneered, throwing disdain in his general direction she rolled her eyes. Steering them away from the now empty hospital bed, she too studied the droplets on the floor. 

“The IV wasn’t yanked out, if that is what you think. The person who removed this was slow, deliberate.” Moving to the bedside table. 

“They handled my card, it is gone.”

“Perhaps the commotion..”

Nailing him with hard eyes, Nolan shut his mouth and Regina moved to the makeshift love seat, gasping. 

“What is it?” 

Moving to the machines Regina read the last activity with urgency. “I know what happened.”

“What? How?” 

Pacing Regina’s brow was a knit mess. “Emma’s woken up.”

“And just walked past a police officer?”

“Please, act as if that is incredibly difficult at this point.” She snapped rolling her eyes. 

Waving her off, “Continue.”

“She woke up, she must have little or no memory of who she is or what happened. All Emma knows is how to run, she removes the IV first. Next, while she is still trying to piece together what caused her to land in a hospital, she picks up the card. It must have felt important because she takes it with her, along with changing into my spare clothes, and the book I read to her. That may have just been because she was trying to get supplies and get out as quickly as possible.”

“Probably but unlikely.”

Sneering at the most inept man she ever had the displeasure of meeting Regina wasted no time, consulting the readings again.

“See this line here?”

He leaned over her shoulder and nodded. “That was Emma earlier this morning before anything had happened.”

“And that one?” He asked

“That was the time of the attack. See how they are similar?”

“Identical.”

“This sudden change indicates a major event took place. Emma walked out of here and now she’s all alone.”

“It doesn’t sound like she’s alone. You’ve been watching out for her. We’re going to find her Regina.”

 

“Honestly Detective I am hesitant to believe anything you say these days. Every time a new situation arises you or one of your staff members find new and improved ways of screwing things up.” Se shook her head.

No response came from the Detective. 

“Now you’ve searched this room, I suggest you branch out.” She left the blonde man standing in the room alone scratching his head.


	23. Chapter 23

An: Hello once again everyone! Here is another chapter, It is quite a bit longer than usual, that’s why it took so long. If there are any mistakes please look past them and enjoy. Don’t forget to review! Viva la Swanqueen!

 

Chapter 23  
Emma was running down the cold streets as fast as her wounded body would carry her. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to make its appearance from behind the towering skyscrapers. She didn’t know where exactly she was going, only that she had to get as far from the hospital as she could; far away from the place her attacker would come looking for her. 

After what felt like at least 30 minutes of semi jogging, she stopped and rested her body up against a power line pole to catch her breath. She untucked her hand that had been covering, slash holding her wound, to look. Through the thick gauss she could see a reddening circular area starting to show. It had not been there before, she would have to cut down on the running unless it was completely necessary, she noted. 

Quickly, she was becoming aware of how inappropriately she was dressed, while running she hadn’t felt the bitter cold of the winter morning, but now standing still, she was beginning to shake. Looking around to try and map out where she was and if she knew the area. She did. 

I have to get somewhere warm, and get some better clothes on and hopefully some food. Yes, food! 

Thinking back she couldn’t recall the last time she had tasted food. Deciding that if she stayed there any longer she would surely catch hypothermia, she started moving at a slower pace than before, but still a quick walk. 

Regina stood at the nursing station, she had just finished talking with Cindy, who she had hoped would tell her anything she might have witnessed, but alas, she was met with an overly apologetic nurse, who proceeded to regaled her with the tale of the officer that had been tasked with guarding Emma’s door and how he had followed her briefly to the staff break room. The young nurse had been feeling guilty of course, and had made it very clear to Regina that she had told the officer not to follow her but he did anyway thinking she was jesting. Regina then made it clear that she did not blame her and that her employment at Boston General was safe. Which the poor girl was very concerned about. Something about her having to move back in with her terrible stepmother and stepsisters, if she could not afford to pay her rent. 

David finally drew up enough courage to leave the room he was “investigating” and join Regina at the nursing station. 

“I was thinking maybe we should check the security cams to validate your theory Dr Mills. What do you think?” 

“I think. No... I am positive that my Theory as you say, does not need validation. All the signs are there, Emma woke up and left of her own accord. I am presently trying to think of places she would go. Of course she would go somewhere familiar, somewhere she knows she would be safe. But if you feel like you need to check the camera’s be my guest Detective.”

Then like a bolt of lightning, it hit her. Somewhere safe, somewhere that is familiar to her. Grannies! 

She moved like a flash, picked her coat up from where she had thrown it and launched towards the officer that had taken her to the hospital, the only one in her mind that was not a complete ape. 

“You there, Scarlett! I need you to take to me to a diner down the road.”

“Ma’am i’m sorry but I do not do coffee runs... Anymore.”

“Ugh, this is not a coffee run you fool. I think Emma may be heading there.”

It was true Emma had considered going to the little, warm diner but in the end, she decided against it. She need to take care of her immediate problem which was getting some warmer clothes. She elected to try the mission house, they sometimes had extra coats and hats that they handed out to the homeless. 

It took another 20 minutes of paced walking to reach destination. She approached the doors then tried to pull one open, it didn’t budge. Of course it had to be one of the coldest mornings, to her knowledge at least, and the mission house was closed. Just her luck. 

What now? Well aside from freezing to death there is only one thing I can do now.  
She couldn’t overthink this, she had a problem and it needed an immediate remedy. She would have to lift what she needed, the bare necessities. 

She walked to the nearest large department store which happened to be a Sear’s. In the past she had stolen very little, but she had done it. Mostly food and other little things she needed, but it was not something she enjoyed. She liked to think of herself as an honest person, someone who would not stoop to such a low level, also the thought of going to prison terrified her. 

She entered the store without being noticed, she attributed this to the nicer jogging outfit she was wearing. If she had entered the store in the clothes she had been wearing before, obviously it would have giving away her homeless status, things would have been altogether different. No, this time she was able to enter without drawing attention, she walked the aisles browsing, trying to look interested in some of the merchandise until she came across the winter clothes area. 

Emma couldn’t lift anything too outrageous. The jogging suit had allowed her some leeway but not free bloody reign. There was a black Northface jacket that wouldn’t draw much attention. Nearby were a matching set of gloves and a hat, that she quickly shoved into a pocket. Leaving was always the time when the adrenaline would kick in.   
She took a few deep breaths, composed herself, if she looked as though she was doing nothing wrong then no one would suspect her. 

I am only taking these because I have absolutely no other option. In the future I can come back and repay the store. Yes, I will do that. Assuming I don’t get caught now… 

She walked the aisles making her way to the back entrance trying to look as normal as possible, she had to exit through a different door than she had entered or risk being seen. As she approached the doors she saw that there was a security guard waiting to check receipts. Panic filled her momentarily, but then subsided as her mind satiated the fear by foretelling a hopeful scenario.

He will just think I didn’t purchase anything and I can be on my way. She masked her face in confidence as she was about to pass the young man. 

“Ma’am may I please check your receipt?” He held out his hand to block her exit, waiting for her to produce the small paper. He had seen the tiny price tag hanging from the sleeve of the North Face jacket. Her eye caught it too at that moment. 

Shit… The panic returned, this time with a vengeance. She stood very still for a moment before her brain jumped into action. 

“Yes of course one second, I know I have it here somewhere.” She started rummaging through her pockets looking for a non existent receipt, trying to buy time for a plan she was hoping would spontaneously come to mind. The man stood patiently waiting, but was obviously starting to suspect something. 

As fate would have it, intervention came in the form of an alarm and then a voice over the intercom.

“Security to the front desk ASAP.” 

The man looked at Emma, then in the direction of the front desk. Deciding his summons was more important than shaking this girl down for a simple receipt, he left her in a rush, leaving a very relieved and thankful Emma Swan behind. 

She took this as her que to get the hell out of the store. With a grateful sigh she advanced toward the doors, pushing them open releasing herself from a situation that could have, and almost did, go very wrong. 

The officer that had become Regina’s shofer pulled up street side, to the small diner that she had directed him to. She jumped out of the car without a word, anticipation high she almost ran to the door. In the back of her mind she heard and acknowledged, the familiar sound of the chiming bell as she pushed the door open. Of course it was crowded as per the usual in the mornings. 

She stood by the door searching for the face she had become so accustom to. Seeing nothing at first she moved deeper into the interior of the diner, visually checking all the boothe’s when she saw a woman with her back to the door, and her long blonde hair hung disheveled. Regina was convinced this was the woman she had been searching for, she quickly made her way to   
the booth that held a woman Regina was sure was her lost patient. 

Excitement and relief swelled in Regina as she walked toward the woman, but all the was dashed when she passed the woman and got a good look at her face. This was not her Emma, her Emma was so much more beautiful than this woman. 

“Dr. Mills? Is that you? Oh my god, it’s been forever. How have you been? How is Emma?”

Regina was startled at first hearing Emma’s name uttered from another’s mouth, then she saw who it was.

“Ah, Ruby. incidentally, I am looking for Emma. She woke up, obviously terrified, she ran. You haven’t seen her, have you?”

“Oh god, really. No she hasn’t been by here. When did she wake up?” Ruby’s face changed from her normal gleeful expression to one of concern and sorrow. 

“Early this morning.” Her head hung low

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I should have been there.” Regina said more to herself than to anyone else. Earlier she had held such confidence that she would find her here, now she was just feeling guilt. In her mind Emma had been failed once again, and now her name would be added to that list. It wasn’t for lack of effort, and anyone who knew the whole story would agree. Regina had defended Emma so much more than anyone else ever had. 

Refusing to feel self pity, she forced herself out it and back to focusing on finding Emma. 

“Do you know of anywhere she might go? Anywhere that she may have frequented? Or any friends she might have had?”

“No, I’m sorry Regina I don’t. She was not one of our regulars here, as a matter of fact I think the day of the wallet incident may have been her first time here. However, I can only speak for the times I was on duty, but normally Granny herself, doesn’t let vagrant in, let alone sit at the bar.”

“I see.” Was all Regina could bring herself to say. 

Seeing the disappointment written all over Regina’s face Ruby, without a word closed the gap between herself and the good doctor, and pulled the woman before her into a tight embrace. Regina stood rigid at first, she was taken completely off guard by the unexpected gesture, but finally sank into the the arms of the younger brunette comfortably. They lingered there for a short time before Ruby released her. Though the older woman didn’t appear to be a hugger, the simple gesture was something Ruby could tell she needed. From the looks of the her, it paid off.

After being released Regina’s posture immediately returned to it’s normal stiff, authoritative state. 

Clearing her throat before she spoke. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for a hug Regina. Now is there anything I can do to help you find your girl?”

At the mention of, “Your girl” Regina eyes snapped up to meet Ruby’s, but she didn’t respond to it directly, only to the offer of assistance. Though she did not understand it, nor would she prodcast it, but inside of the brunette’s chest, her heart swelled. It seemed her affection for a certain young woman had not gone unnoticed. In fact, it only seemed to reaffirm that Regina was feeling it in the first place. 

“If you could just keep an eye out for her, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, if you so happen upon any other information regarding Emma, please call me. Anytime…” 

Regina took out a small business card and handed it to Ruby, who took it without hesitation. 

“Of course.”

With this Regina smiled and turned to leave. She made it out the door and was surprised to see that Officer Scarlett had waited for her. 

“Oh, Officer, I didn’t expect you to wait.” 

He just smiled and stood leaning up against his cruiser. 

Regina continued, realizing he wasn’t going to answer. “I think I will walk from here, I want to check a few other places before I head back to the hospital. I will call you if I need assistance, shall I.” 

“Ma’am, I don’t think my superiors would like if I left you alone.” 

“Officer Scarlett, I am not a child. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. As far as your superiors, their incompetence seems to be unending. I am in the best company I can be in, at a time like this. My own…” 

Officer Scarlett liked Doctor Mills, in general, but he was starting to see why people had called her the Evil Queen behind her back. He would respect her wishes though. He reached for his small black note pad and quickly jotted something down quickly then handed it to Regina. She took the small paper stuffed into her pocket and proceeded to walk down the street, in part not knowing where exactly she was going but searching for Emma nonetheless. 

Emma had been wondering around town for what seemed like hours, it was now about midday she guessed, and she still had no idea of where she might go for peaceful rest, and safety. She knew she could not carry on like this. She now had a coat, hat and gloves to keep the cold at bae, but her wound had worsened and her body ached. She was sure by now the bandage would be saturated with crimson blood, she was afraid to look. There had to be somewhere she would be safe. 

One place kept coming to mind, it would be a great place to hide and possibly recover but it came with it’s own set of dangers. It was somewhere she avoided if she could, somewhere she would never venture without some form of protection. Though, this time she would have to make use of her wits and bare hands. 

She would go to the tunnels. 

Regina roamed the streets looking in every alley, every nook for Emma. There were a few times tell-tale flutters of her heart where she had thought she had seen her, but it was only another vagrant. While searching, she found that she had wandered near to Zelena’s flower shop. Out of ideas, and in dire need of warmth she elected to visit her floral friend. 

Wherever Emma was, Regina prayed she was warm. 

Of course she knew what to expect when entering the shop but her breath was still taken away every time. A sudden draft of warm spread over her body and the thick, sweet smell of flowers filled her nostrils. She couldn’t help it, but when she passed through the doors she unconsciously attempted to pick out each and every individual smell and from which flower it came. It never failed.

A cheery voice from the back of the shop was quick to greet her upon hearing the door open. “Welcome, good afternoon.” Zelena finally made her appearance from the back room. 

“Oh Regina it’s you. How are you doing love? Have you come to get a fresh bunch of Sunflowers for your lady… I mean your patient?” She asked with a big grin on her face.

“To be completely honest Zelena, I haven’t the slightest idea why I am here. I was searching for Emma and this is where I wound up.” Regina said, she was standing just inside the doorway looking defeated. 

Hearing her words, Zelena’s demeanor changed. “Searching for Emma?” She answered confused. “Where has she gone? When did she wake up?” Seeing the need for the brunette to disburden herself, Zelena went to the front door, opened it and hung the “Business Closed” sign. She then approached Regina, grabbed her hand and ushered her into the back. 

“Take a seat, just there.” Pointing to a small sofa in the corner if the room. Regina did a she was directed. Zelena went to the other side of the room where there was a small kitchenette and started shuffling around with dished and a pot. Regina sat prim and properly in silence, not deep in thought, more like lost in thought. 

Zelena finished up in the kitchen and walked towards the sofa carrying two steaming cups. Softly the red head sat next to Regina and handed her the cup of tea. Regina took it and gave her a thankful look. 

“Would you like to talk about what happened?” 

Regina didn’t answer right away, Zelena waited understanding that it may be a difficult topic to discuss. Growing up with a silently disapproving Father, she had learned that words came in their own time. Regina certainly fit the bill of a private person, all Zelena had to do then, was wait, and did so patiently. 

“Another attempt was made on her life last night. She was almost killed by a member of the hospital staff. I was there, asleep in her room and if i hadn’t woken up in time to stop him she would have been silently taken from this world. But this man was only requisitioned to murder Emma. The man that actually wanted her dead was outside waiting for confirmation that the task was done, but when he never received such news he came to check the situation.”

The room was silent again, Regina took a sip of tea. “This is good, what is it may I ask?” Changing the subject. 

“It’s called Lime Blossom. People have been using it for centuries to calm the mind and body. It also promotes circulation to the brain. Which of course I do not have to explain why that is beneficial to you being a doctor and all.” After saying it, Zelena mentally scolded herself. She needed to be there for Regina and not make light of the situation by joking around. A tiny smile made a short appearance in the corner of the brunette’s mouth. This made Zelena feel a bit better, still her friend needed one to listen, even if required a tiny bit of prompting. 

Again there was a silence. After a moment, words started to flow from Regina. She spoke as though she were reciting a great Shakespearian tragedy, she removed any and all personal feelings. Or rather she tried… Zelena had always had keen sense of awareness when it came to people’s feelings. She called it her gift, though as of now she hadn’t yet made her new friend aware of said gift. 

“The man came in the room with the worst of intentions of course. He was utterly a monster, a barbarian that came in the dead of night to take the life of an innocent.” Regina did not want to show the fear this man instilled in her but Zelena picked up on it immediately, though she did not comment on it. She also saw that Regina would not let this fear defeat or deter he from her mission. She was quickly finding out this Regina Mills was a very determined, strong woman.

“Do you need a hand in your search?” Zelena asked when a break in the conversation presented itself. 

“I couldn’t possibly ask you to join me. I don’t know where to begin myself.” Regina fiddled with the teacup, running the pad of her thumb over the smooth porcelain. 

In a dash, Zelena rose and took the cup, removing herself from the room and returning with her winter gear on. “It’s a good thing you aren’t asking me. It’s an equally good thing that I volunteer at the local soup kitchen and happen to know a few popular squatting areas.”

“This could be dangerous.”

“All the best adventures are Darling.” Flashing Regina her best smile, Zelena ushered her out of the flower shop.

The tunnels weren’t difficult to locate, it was just in a part of town that most people avoided. Emma walked the trash littered street as tall and reinforced as she could. She could in no way make it known that she was wounded unless in the company of trusted acquaintances, which were and far between. 

The stairway that lead down into the bowels of Boston, was easy enough to find. Emma paused before descending down the dimly lit flight of stairs, her eyes search as best she could for anyone that would obstruct her path. She saw nothing, but that didn’t mean there was nothing. One last time she would check her wound before entering the foul smelling cave like stairway. Turning away from the tunnel’s entrance, she lifted her shirt gently. Just as she had suspected, the gauze was completely saturated with blood. The stitching must have ripped open with all the movement that her body had become unaccustomed to during her time in a coma; however long that was… She had been doing her best to ignore the pain and the weakness she felt, but it was becoming harder and harder to overlook. 

Knowing she had no choice but to continue on this chosen path, she stood up, straight and tall then forced her legs to take the first step down the stairwell into the tunnel’s. The further she trekked, the darker and more vile it became. With no light to guide her, Emma stumbled when she hit flat, solid ground. But she managed to catch herself after reaching into the darkness and finding the railing along the wall. Righting herself, she pushed forward. Stepping through puddles of water, or at least she hoped it was water that soaked through her shoes. In the distance a small, orange light broke through the almost complete darkness. 

Drawing nearer to the lights, the noises grew in loudness. Nothing too distringuishable. Reaching the end of the railing and exiting the tunnel itself, there was a large Central Terminal, that was once a bustling subway station. The masses of tents and makeshift huts made from broken pallets and tarps were a welcome familiar sight. All the fashioned homes were pushed up against the sides of the walls, making a sort of highway in the center. Young and old alike traversed this makeshift highway, but the majority were made up of middle aged men who wore their drunkenness proudly. All looked scruff and unkempt, covering their body with any piece stray fabric they could get their hands on. 

Fires lit in barrels dotted the area, creating a orange glow that chased away some of the darkness, nevertheless, there were many places that the light did not reach. Emma knew to avoid those areas and stick to finding help in the older population. She walked the proxy highway, searching all the scruffy, dirty faces for one she recognized. In truth though, this was difficult. Living the transient lifestyle, one soon developes way to be unrecognizable, it was just safer. Many people were wearing raggedy scarves, some just pulled their jackets up tight, and covered their head with any piece of stray fabric they could find. 

As she walked people stared at her, unused to seeing a person in the orderly state that Emma’s newer clothes afforded her. Her confidence wavered, the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She had to make herself blend in. Looking around for a quick solution, a young girl sitting against the wall alone wrapped in a blanket, caught her attention. Emma removed her warm coat with some difficulty from the pain in her side, then approached the girl. Ignoring the pain she held the coat out. 

“I’ll trade this new coat for your blanket.” Emma asked. 

The young girl looked at her quizzically for a second, obviously not understanding why someone would want a dirty, old blanket when they had a nice new coat. Coming to the conclusion that she was not responsible for the blonde’s lapse in judgement, she removed the the blanket from her shoulders handed it over, then took the coat. 

Emma nodded in thanks and draped the blanket over her shoulders and wrapped it as tightly as she could around her body. She left the girl in a happier state than when she had come upon her. Now that she was blending in with her surroundings a bit better, she was finally able to concentrate on finding a niche she could sit and recover. She walked deeper and deeper into the terminal glancing at every tent and hut looking for a familiar face. The blanket didn’t do as good a job at keeping out the cold, resulting in the body trying to warm itself by, involuntarily beginning to shiver, which in turn made her already hurting body, ache even more. 

Rest, I need rest. Only for a moment. Deciding she could continue her search after a short breather, and a quick check off her wound. Her resting place had to be at least semi out of view from the masses, looking around she spotted a small, empty crevice at the wall settled in between to makeshift huts. That will have to do for now. She thought, as she took a quick left turn to make her way to the wall. Upon reaching the area she slumped to the ground, the cold from the tiles behind her didn’t aid her shivering, but the ground was dry, and that was something she could be grateful for. 

Exhaustion reached the depths of her inner most self, body and mind tired of running and half willing to let the weariness take over. But no, a small part of her knew she had to keep going, for what reason, she did not know. She just knew that she could not give in. 

Beginnings irritations from hunger started to make it self known by the grumbling, pains in her stomach, but all the was overshadowed by the ever present stinging sensation in her abdomen.   
Now would be a good time to check out her wound and if it was in fact as bad as the images her mind had conjured. Lifting her shift she looked as best she could. The gauss was completely saturated and no longer sticking to the skin, the adhesive of the tape no longer had something dry to adhere to, due to all the blood. For this reason she decided the gauss served no purpose, she removed it completely and tossed it aside. 

Ah, bad idea. It was too late of course by the time she realized this. Once the fabric had been removed, blood began to flow freely from the bullet entry point. She did the only thing she could think of, she ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and painfully stuck it directly into the wound. The blood flow slowed, and she relaxed. At least now she knew she wouldn’t bleed out in the next hour, she may now have two… 

She sat there in the mostly dark, stinking, terminal feeling the pull of much needed sleep. Whether this was from blood loss or just plain exhaustion, was unclear, but it was probably a mixture of both, honestly. When she closed her eyes, if was only suppose to be for a few moments. Enough to get back on track, set with a little more energy. But a few moments turn into quite a bit longer. 

Drifting off into nothingness felt so wonderful at first. Slipping away into the depths of nowhere, seeing nothing, feeling nothing, brought her such comfort, but was all disturbed by a pair of flaming brown eyes and a long jagged scar. 

Though asleep, her body showed the fear she had of the person those eyes belonged to. Up against the wall, her body trembled as the memories came back in the form of a dream. 

“Emma.”   
She heard her name being called, but it seemed to be from so far away. The eyes stared her down, burning into her soul. 

“Emma,” This time the name accompanied a grasp or a touch on her shoulder. Emma’s eyes opened, she was pulled from the fire of that man’s eyes, but by whom she did not know. At first… 

“Emma, Dear. You’re bleeding all over your blanket.” Came a soft motherly voice. 

“ Wha...What…?” Her green eyes struggling to adjust to the dimness. 

“Hey darling, it’s Ingrid. Do you remember me?” The blonde-haired woman’s hands were holding Emma’s shoulders, keeping her upright. 

“Ingrid…”

“You were younger when we first met. I believe you were around sixteen, and had run away from your last foster home.”

“Ice Cream Lady.”

Ingrid’s laughter warmed Emma. “Rocky Road, I believe.”

“It doesn’t sound so good now.” 

“Emma dear, you need to come with me now. We need to get to a safer area, you are bleeding pretty badly and i’m not sure how long you can last like this. Also, people have begun to talk, there were some starting to approach you before I came, and just by looking at you they would know you wouldn’t be able to fend them off. Do you think you can stand? We really need to get moving.” 

Emma nodded as best she could. The blood loss really was affecting her now and there was no point in denying it. 

Ingrid hoisted Emma to her feet, and positioned her so that her weight was almost entirely on herself. Emma was surprised by the strength of this older woman, she all but carried Emma with the fortitude of a young girl. Emma felt lucky to have been found by an old friend 

 

“Down there?” Regina asked, looking down into the blackness of the stairwell. 

“Yes Darling, down here. Solid shelter, the fumes would keep any sane person out, and one is a lot less likely to have to deal with the police or anyone wishing to cause you harm. Anyway, I think it would be best if you let me do the talking, yeah?”

“I cannot believe I’ve been talked into doing this.”

Descending into the bowels of Boston smelled exactly as one would suspect. After several near-misses, Regina felt the dreaded feeling of defeat creeping up on them. How would they find Emma when she had access to tunnels beneath the entire city. With her street savvy she very well would and could disappear as into thin air. Even worse, Hyde could find her and dispose of her and Regina would have no answers either way. There was absolutely nothing to stop him from hunting her down as well. Thought, she suspected that he would regardless. 

Regina had seen his face. 

She followed Zelena tentatively, stumbling only a few times, in the darkness. Thank the gods, Zelena had enough sense to bring a flashlight. 

She tried not to think of Emma hiding in such a place as this, but on the other side of that coin. She hoped she was down here only because she then could be found and brought out. Unable to block her medical mind, she couldn’t help but think of all the infections one could get down here, especially if that one, had more than one open wounds just calling for all the bacteria that called this awful place home.   
Hope, she just needed to remain hopeful that they would find Emma. Though this was semi-unfamiliar condition for Regina. Also hope was in short supply if Boston Police and the two idiots, had anything to do with it. Times had to be rough when the local florist had a better chance at success than they did. 

Coming out of the dark tunnel, they were greeted with same sight Emma had been. They stood at the threshold in great awe, neither of them realizing that such a place could ever exist right under their very feet.   
Of course their entry drew attention, two beautiful women in the tunnels under Boston was not something one saw everyday. 

One man had even gone so far as to inform them that, “It wasn’t often they saw things of beauty down in the tunnels but this made for twice in one night.”

“Twice you say?” Zelena asked, “When was the first time?”

“Just a bit ago.”

“Did she look like this?” Regina thrust her phone up to his nose, displaying the only photo she had of Emma. 

“Why do you want to know?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Look we’re not here to cause any trouble…” But zelena had raised a hand. 

“We’ll continue our search. Thank you.”

“Could I see the picture?” No one had noticed a young girl walk up behind them. She seemed to be too nicely dressed to be in a place like this, or maybe it was just the black North face coat that hid the grim well. Regina though, but she said nothing, just held out the phone to the girl. 

Taking it in for all of a few seconds she nodded. “She wanted my blanket, so we traded. That’s how I got this coat. But I feel like I got the better end of the deal.” The girl said with a snarky tone. “How stupid can you be, trading a raggedy old blanket for a nice warm coat?” Laughing while shaking her head. 

“Oh shit.” Zelena said mostly to herself.   
The insult on Emma, was something she knew Regina would not let slide. Especially with the amount of stress her friend was fighting against at the moment, so the thing that happened next did not surprise her at all. 

Regina without a second though swung back her fist and clock the unsuspecting girl in the nose. Only after the homeless girl was bent over holding her face did Regina give her an explanation as to why one would give up a nice coat in trade for a old matty blanket. 

“Obviously, she was trying to blend in you foolish girl. Now do you know where she went?”

Zelena stood there at Regina’s side, watching the interaction between the two. She would play along, she decided. 

“I wouldn’t push my friend here any further dear. Answer her questions if you please.”

At the sound of a different voice, the girl still her face looked up at Zelena. 

“Hey aren’t you’re that lady from the soup kitchen. Why the hell are you hanging out with the likes of her?” Gesturing toward Regina. 

“Yeah….yeah” Zelena said nodding “Yes I recognize you as well. Look hun, we are looking for this girl because she may be in great danger. If you could help us out i’d be forever grateful.”

Still holding her nose, the girl responds. “I will do it for you because you have been kind to me in the past C’mon, your friend is with The Mother.” 

“The Mother?” 

“That’s what we call her down here.”

“Why Mother?” Regina asked next, as if she would get a response from a woman she just punched. 

“She has a weak spots for kids and troubled youth. I think I saw her helping your friend to her tent.”

“Thank you for helping us….” Regina paused, feeling a tad bit guilty for her earlier actions, she dug through her pockets and found a twenty dollar bill and a business card.

“If you ever need any medical attention, something to eat even, call that number.” 

“What are you? Some kind of Doctor or something?”

“Yes.”

Feeling less annoying about the blow to her face, the young girl started asking questions of her own. “How do you know your friend?”

“She’s my patient.” 

Stepping through an unidentified puddle, she didn’t even want to consider it’s make up, they followed the girl to an opening in the tent. 

“You must really care about her.” The young girl said just before entering. 

“As I will care for you if the time comes. What is your name?” 

“It’s Jane, but people who are not my mother call me Shepard.” 

“Hmm, how appropriate.” Regina offered up a genuine smile. “It is very nice to meet you Shepard, and I am sorry about hitting you earlier. I do tend to get a little worked up at times.”

“It’s alright, it ain’t like it was my first time being hit, and i’m sure it won’t be my last.” Shepard responded. 

This answer stung Regina, she started to wonder how someone this young could be in a situation like this. She also wondered if it was common, because to date, Shepard was the second homeless child she had known about. 

Young Shepard gestured for Regina and Zelena to wait a moment where they were, with the only explanation given that… “Mother can be a little over protective.” 

Shepard stepping into the tent alone, but it wasn’t long before she reappeared with another, older woman, who they could only assume was, The Mother. 

Hm, she really could be Emma’s mother. 

She also thought about actually asking the question but elected not to do so.   
“Do you have Emma?” Regina didn’t wait. 

“Who are you two ladies, and what is your business with Emma?”

“I am her doctor, she was recently in my care at Boston General but then she ran in fear for her life from a man who tried to kill her. She has wounds that need to be looked at, she could get very sick. Please let us pass.” 

Considering the wounds on Emma, she had no reason to doubt the story the brunette was telling her. She would let her thought, but not without warning.

“If there is any funny business, I will not hesitate to set the underground law on you.”

Full of curiosity, and had she been there under different circumstances she would have asked about the “Underground Law” then asked if they were more competent than the law that lives above ground. 

Regina nodded. Inrid apparently satisfied with the answer given,she took a small steps to the right. Regina did not hesitate and walked straight in with Zelena following close behind. She saw in the back of the dark, stuffy tent was a kind of cot which held the blond that Regina and the florist had spent so much search for. She approached quickly… After reaching the cot, she got down to her knees, dirt and muck be damned. 

Aw, Emma. You’re safe now.” Regina ran her hand across Emma’s feverish forehead. Emma was unconscious but she was still alive, which gave something for Regina to mend. Without permission, Regina lifted the bottom of Emma’s shirt to reveal the angry wound. 

“Zelena, where are you? We need to get her out of here as soon as possible. She now has blood poisoning and had gone into shock from the look of it. I need to get her on some antibiotics now.”

“Alright tell me what I can do.” 

“We need to make some kind of gurney with any stray clothe and boards around. Also…”  
She was interrupted, by a desperate, raspy voice. “Water”  
This startled Regina and everyone in the tent, but ingrid jumped into action quickly. 

“Shep, hand Regina that bottle that’s on your right.”   
She did as she was told. Regina then gently held it to Emma’s lips while she drank. Only willing to give a little at a time Regina placed the bottle on the ground next to her. Emma was obviously slipping in and out of consciousness, she needed to get this woman out. 

“Regina.” The raspy voice broke through the air once again. 

Hearing the her name uttered by this girl made her heart leap with joy.   
“Emma, you are safe. Zelena and I are going to get you out of here.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Realised i’ve been spelling Shepherd wrong lol. It has been corrected :P Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love reading them, they really make my day and push me to continue the story. Cause in all honesty i feel like giving it up sometimes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Im sure there are many mistake, please over look them, or let me know in the comments:)

Chapter 24

Without warning, a pair of heavy fists slammed down on a table, the noise echoed through the room it was centered in, and it made a petite man in the corner, who was already on edge, jump. 

“That imbecile doctor failed me! The girl’s death eludes me, and now it seems, we have a new player in our little game.”

There was silence.... But only for a moment. 

“You aren’t answering me Jekyll! Do you find my words too insignificant to warrant a response?” Hydes anger poisoning the air like oil in water. 

“Ye, yes...I mean no sir, of course not.” Jekyll meekly let out, hoping beyond hope his answer would not bring about another beating. 

Hyde staring in complete and utter revulsion, at the little man trembling in the corner. 

“Why couldn’t mother give me a stronger brother? I can count on no one it seems. Even before my birth, I was failed.” Hyde said boldly. “Now I am forever cursed to mind a weakling.”

Hyde walked to stand above his older brother, who was now cowering, retreating into the corner as far as it would let him, as if it would shield him from the dark, towering man standing before him. 

“I blame you brother! You are the one who procured that dim-witted doctor.”

Hyde swung back his leg and forcefully kicked at the slighter man. “Brother please!”Jekyll begged in a pained, terror-stricken voice. 

“What did I tell you about calling me brother? It’s bad enough that we share blood, without me having to hear it from your mouth! The reason I allow you in my presence is completely lost to me. You are nothing more than a parasitic worm that should be smashed. I ought to have left you to die all those years ago.”  
Once upon a time, many years ago in a town and time not known to any, but the people left to remember. 

There was a modest house situated aside a tall oak with a swing hanging from it branches. The house held a family of four, a beautiful mother, resolute, but kind father, and two young sons. On the outside, all seemed happy and well. The father went to work daily, it seemed the mother was doting and caring as any mother would be, and loved her children.   
Though, there was one who was particularly hard to love. The younger son, always managed to be in some sort of trouble, he had no friends nor any interest that would be considered normal for a young boy. The interests he did have were concerning to say the least, this became more evident as he grew. His mother did what she could to curb the less desirable traits, but as time passed, the unwanted behavior began to evolve. Killing small bugs, became killing small animals, then bringing them home and hiding them, until the smell would eventually give it away.   
After this, professional help was sought, but not in time...

On a particularly beautiful summer’s night, the stars shown brightly alongside a dull half moon.   
All were asleep in the house, save one. Light feet rounded the interior of the house, in the future neighbors would tell of a figure seen passing by windows, before the blaze took hold. By the position of the body, police figured the father awoke and tried to get out, he was found closest to the door, trying to break through the lock that held it closed. 

Fire rose, lighting the sky. Smoke swirled, orange sparkes dotted the air. If you didn’t know, fire is not a silent killer. It is extraordinarily loud, as the flame consumes any source of fuel it can find. Neighbor’s came to stand on the street in front of the house after calling emergency services. After a time, noticing two children standing beside the old oak tree, one on his knees, the other standing tall, just watching the house burn. 

Though it could not be ascertained how the fire was started, the authorities were certain it was murder. In the skeletal, charred remains of the house, the master bedroom door was found to be bolted shut from the outside, and the mother was nowhere to be found. They of course saw this as sign of guilt, the only other option was unthinkable. For what child could possibly kill their parent?

After the fire the two boys went directly into the system as orphans, they were placed together with a family. But soon after placement they disappeared without a trace… Some believe their mother came back and took them and they are now living on the run. Some believe she came to finish what she had started and kill them. But those are just rumors, and whatever the truth is, it is surely even more insidious. 

Alone in a room, Hyde stood before a large mirror. His red eyes wide in focus, while deep in thought. Numbering the times failure had followed him when it came to this Emma Swan. Anger welling up, he clenched his fists tight at his sides to keep from shattering the already cracked looking glass. 

Who was this women and how dare she defy my will?

In his self proclaimed genius mind, he could not fathom how she could be so hard to kill. She being so small and insignificant, while he so great and terrible. At first, she was just another simple pawn, used to send a message to that wounded, drunken idiot in debt, but now she was so much more. Was the universe conspiring against him or in favor of her? In the end, it mattered not, the same result would come. He was sure of it. 

However, it was becoming clearer by the second that he had grossly underestimated her and her will to live. She was obviously, not just a simple girl from the streets. 

But the need to kill this woman, grew with every failed attempt, it fueled and feed a raging fire in him that could not easily be extinguished. He had been so close, he had felt her life draining through his fingers. If it hadn’t been for the only other male in that room, he would have succeeded. Then there was that woman, that brunette doctor who stepped in my way. She would have to be considered a target now as well, she had seen his face. She had stood toe to toe with him unafraid. In a different situation this may have intrigued him, but now, her bravery only served as an aggravator.

It was an old house he and his brother resided in, it had many old nick-nacks and devices, including a bell system that ran the entirety of the property, this was used to summon slaves to their masters. In the mind of Hyde, it was completely appropriate to use this to call upon his so called beloved brother, because a slave is what he was considered. 

After the self reflection in the mirror he had some things to discuss with his relative, so he went to the old bells and rang. 

The sound of the bells echoing through the house was not a sound Jekyll was fond of hearing.   
In fact the sound, like most things, terrified him. There were very few interaction between he and his brother that were pleasant, possibly none at all. But like a faithful dog, he always went to his master when called. 

Not long after the bells rang throughout the house there was a timid knock at the door. 

“Enter.” 

Jekyll pushed the door ajar and poked his head through. “Sir, you requested my presence?” 

“Yes, come in and sit down,we have many things to discuss.”

With a silent sigh, Jekyll fought against every instinct to run and hide, and entered the room cautiously. Looking around, he opted not to sit, but to stand as to better protect himself if the need arose, and with his brother mood lately, the need may indeed arise. 

Hyde still standing at the mirror, saw the disregard of the command to sit. In the past he would have acted upon this as he would any open defiance, but just now he more pressing matters at hand that needed to be discussed. He would ignore it, for now. 

“Last nights events were… Upsetting to say the very least and rectification is needed.” Hyde began. 

This flummoxed Jekyll, he would never understand his younger brother’s need for blood and retribution. 

“Sir, do not trouble yourself with this miniscule woman any longer. She is not worth your precious time. Leave her to her fate, which is surely death.” 

“This is the problem with you Jekyll. You do not see power and greatness when it is blatantly staring you in the face. This girl obviously has a great power that she taps into when needed, whether she is aware of the power is unknown to me. However in the future, all will become clear.” 

Hyde stepped away from the mirror then walked over to the slight man standing in the center of the room. He stopped his stride when he was mere inches from Jekyll’s face. The difference in size between the two, was obvious. But when they stood inches apart, Hyde towered over his older brother. 

The smaller man stood terrified in place with his hands balled up over his chest, expecting to be seized at any moment. He was correct, Hyde did take a hold of him. However, it was not in a cruel or angry manner, one could almost argue, it was kind. Hyde took a hold of of his hands pushed them down so they hung at his sides, then started fixing Jekyll’s ruffled coat. Nicely propping up the collar and smoothing down the wrinkles, and when finished he laid his hands flat on his older brother’s shoulders and looked at him with eye’s Jekyll did not recognize. 

Not knowing what to expect, Jekyll remained still under the hands of the taller man. Hyde looked him deeply in the eye, as if the next thing he would say would be a life changing proclamation. 

“Brother, I need you... I need you to be my right hand, to be an extension of myself. You will go to the hospital, as they do not know you. You will go there to find out any information you can regarding Emma Swan status and where they have moved her. Also find out all you can about her Physician the brunette that stood in my way. Do whatever it takes to get the information I require, but do it yourself. No more depending on those outside of the family. Once you have acquired what I need come straight back to me. Do you understand?” 

At first Jekyll did not answer, he stood stiff as a board listening to his brother words, taking in the all that was being conveyed by not only words but also the eyes. Hyde’s voice was low, and calm, but in his eyes exposed a blazing fire reminiscent of the one they saw as young boys.

“Jekyll, are you hearing me?” 

“Sir.” He responded with a nod but without eye contact. The weariness of his involvement shown all over his face. Hyde of course picked up on this quickly. 

“Jekyll, do I need to remind you of the consequences should you fail me again?” 

These words brought Jekyll’s eye’s to meet Hyde’s. This thing that Hyde held over his head, was the most important things in his world. Hyde knew this, and to him it was powerful tool to be used. 

The smaller man knew he had no choice but to do as he being asked, again he nodded in response. 

“Good man.” Hyde gave Jekyll’s shoulder a squeeze before letting go. He then made his way to toward the door, but before exciting he spoke once more. 

“Jekyll, have a care before coming to me time. I do not want the smell of her, lingering in the air in my presence.”

“Regina we need to talk…” Zelena came to the brunettes side, who was sitting still at Emma’ side. “ We need to disgust how we will get her out of here. Do you have a plan? The gurney is a good idea but we cannot very well go traipsing around Boston with a girl on a stretcher.” 

Regina’s furrowed, obviously considering what the redhead had just said. “I have a car, but it is at my home, miles from here.” 

“I have a car down at my shop which isn’t that far of a walk. I could go to retrieve it then come to collect you. Though I am concerned about you waiting here alone.” 

“If you are truly willing to do this, I am forever grateful. As far as being alone, Ingrid is here to along with Shepherd. Thought I think it would be better if she were to accompany you, at least to the end of the tunnels.” 

“Regina, I have followed you thus far, I will do whatever it takes to see this through with you.” 

Regina searched the redheads eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity. Mostly familiar with self motivated, selfish individuals, she saw none of this in Zelena. 

“Thank you Zelena…” Something Zelena was learning, Regina was not one to admit to needing help, so the words that came from the brunette next surprised her. 

“I don’t think I could have come this far without you.” Regina said solemnly.

Though this moment held great meaning, and they in the future, would look back on it often as a milestone in their journey as friends, but they knew now was not the time to dwell on such things. The situation at hand was dire and needed to be handled quickly. 

“I go head and get the car now, shall I.” 

“Alright.” Regina stood from her kneeling position. 

“Shepherd, will you accompany her to the entrance of tunnels and wait for her to return then guide her back to us here? Ingrid and I will stay here with Emma and try to prepare her a stretcher of sorts.”

“Yea no problem.” the spry young girl answered. 

“Alright then.”

Zelena nodded at Shepherd then to Regina and walked out of the tent with Shep in tow. 

The time was spent well. Though Regina meant well, she wasn’t much help in building a working stretcher from objects that were not her own. She was afraid to grab anything in fear of taking something that was apart of the older woman’s home. 

Ingrid worked fast and precisely, she had gone into the back of the tent and grabbed some spare PVC pipes from a heap of odd and ends. Then pulled down what looked like a tent tarp from its hanging place, it had obviously been part of the wall in her home. Regina had assumed Ingrid had chosen this piece because each corner of the tart had a small bungee cord attached. Tarp in hand, Ingrid tied each end to the ends of the PVC pipes, reinforcing with with ropes and rubber bands, anything she could get her hands on. 

“It won’t hold for too long but it should get you to and from the your car.” Ingrid sad when she had finished. Regina looked at thankfully, then back at Emma, who was still unconscious.   
Now thanks to the Ingrid’s ingenuity they had the means to transport her and their combined strength they easily maneuvered Emma out of the tunnels. Hoisting the wounded woman to the gurney was no big task, she was so frail , she weighed seemingly nothing. 

Zelena and Shepherd soon returned successful in their mission. “I parked on the street just outside the entrance, but we should hurry.”

Regina nodded. She looked at the woman who was called mother. “Thank you so much for all your kindness, if you should ever need anything at all, please come find me. Dr. Regina Mills, 108 Mifflin st, Shepherd has my card.” Regina leaned out and gave the older woman a squeeze. The blonde indulged and hugged her in return, taking advantage of their closeness, she whispered in the brunettes ear. 

“Emma is lucky to have you. She needs you now, but I also think you need her. Take care of her and she will take care of you, love her, and you will never find greater love from another.”

This stunned Regina, she was not expecting anyone to give name to the feelings that were materializing inside her. Feelings that she herself did not understand. Ever the logical, level headed doctor, how come someone love a person they did not truly know? 

The embrace ended but Ingrid kept ahold of Regina shoulders, the thoughts whirling around in Regina’s brain practically visible. 

“Don’t you dare overthink this Regina Mills, just let what’s gonna happen, happen.” Again, taken aback by the informality of the older blonde, speaking to Regina like an old friend or Motherly figure. She decided, she liked it…

“Thank you again, I don’t know how we could have gotten this far with you. You know where to find me, please come if you ever need anything.” Regina wished she had brought more money to give the older woman, but she had none. She could only depart speaking the promise that care and help would be given if it were ever needed and her profound thanks and gratitude. 

“Shepherd, will lead you to your car safely, no one will bother you if she is with you.”   
The two women nodded, then picked up the handmade gurney then left the tent, Shep, followed dutifully. The trek to the car was grueling but they made it with little difficulty thanks to Shep guiding them. Once at the vehicle, which was thankfully a big, empty flower delivery van, they pushed Emma into the back as carefully as they could manage. Before jumping in with the unconscious Emma, Regina turned to Shep. 

“Would you like to come with us? We could get you cleaned up and try and give you a fresh start.” Complete sincerity in Regina’s eyes, she truly wanted this young girl to come so she could help her get on her feet. 

“That sounds wonderful, but someone has to look after Mother, and she won’t leave without some coaxing. She needs me…”

I understand, but when you manage to finally coax her out, please come find me. I will help you both in any way that I can.” She then hugged the girl that did in fact shepherd her to her destination. 

 

“Thanks. We go to Granny’s every Wednesday at dinnertime. If you could keep us updated about Emma, that would be cool.”

“Granny’s on Wednesday. Got it.” 

Hopping into the back of the van not too gracefully, she bid their newfound assistances adieu. Shep closed the doors then she overhear she and Zelena exchange their goodbyes. She looked at Emma, if the dirt was removed and blood removed from her clothes, one could be fooled into thinking she was merely sleeping. She reached down softly to removed a stray hair from Emma’s face, her hand slightly brushing the blonde cheek as she did so. At the accidental skin contact, she felt a sudden warmth that she recognized. Needing to feel it again, she reached out to lay her hand on the unconscious woman’s cheek. There, the familiar warmth, traveled through her hand and up her arm, quickly filling her body. 

Zelena had said her goodbye to the young girl then got into the driver’s seat of the van. After getting situated, she glanced back, about to ask how the two women were faring, but seeing the brunette caressing the cheek of the other women, she decided to say nothing and let the moment go out uninterrupted. If Regina had been looking, she would have seen the wide smile that had spread across the redheads face, but she was of course otherwise occupied, so it went unnoticed. 

Zelena typed the address into her GPS, put the van in drive and they were on their way. After some time in silence, she heard Regina say in a soft whisper. 

“I’ve got you Emma. We’re almost home.” Speaking to her as if she were something more precious than words could bear weight. The way she said home as if Emma belonged there. 

“In 1,000 feet, your destination is on the left.” spoke the GPS. 

“See, nearly there.” Regina stated, relaxing as Zelena steered them towards home. 

Once they had settled Emma into Regina’s bedroom, the good doctor set herself to the task. Making all of the necessary arrangements to have supplies delivered within the hour. Using items in the house she created a makeshift intravenous fluid line to replace the necessary fluids Emma had lost.

“So what was all that?” Zelena asked, watching Regina work with urgency and following her instructions. 

“What I just did?”

“All of it Dearie. The flowers, the book, the cards, the looks.”

“She is my patient.”

“Mmmm.”

“What?” 

“You know what she could use right now?”

“Those antibiotics I ordered.”

“Her Sunflowers. Your house is a bit dreary with all of this black and white.”

And for one of the few times today Regina genuinely smiled. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“Support small business owners Darling,” Zelena teased, “I’ll go grab the flowers and return after I check on the shop.”

“See you soon,” 

With Zelena’s exit, Emma and Regina were left alone in the silence of her home. After taking her vitals, the brunette, adjusted the blanket for the fourth or fifth time and looked around the room. Every door and window were carefully locked. Zelena and herself had rigged noisemakers to the access points that did not have a deadbolt on them, such as the balcony door. French doors were beautiful but not known for safety. 

Gathering her clothes, she finally took a few minutes to herself to get cleaned up. The clothes she had been wearing were a lost cause, so she discarded them rather than attempt to get the smell of the sewers out. Steaming hot water chased the chill from her bones and the dirt from her skin. She doubted her shower had ever seen such filth, silently praying it would never again. 

The insanity of these past weeks was not lost on her. How in retrospect one misstep could have been her and Emma’s last. If she had not stumbled into Zelena’s Flower Shop, Zelena never would have led her to the tunnels. If Regina had not made it to the tunnels, for all of Ingrid and Shepherd’s efforts sepsis would have taken the blonde in a fevered fury. Emma’s final resting place just under the streets of Boston. 

But not today.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Debated on a few different direction with this one but finally settled.  I hope to god it makes sense, lol cause sometimes my fingers cannot adequately put into words what my brain is thinking. ;P But I did my best:)  Huge shout out to my partner in crime Regina Bee!  I must be driving her nuts lol. Anywho,  I hope you all enjoy, as alway please review, it really makes my day!  (P.s) Forgive any errors   
   
   
   
Chapter 25  
   
Emma woke a few times to a warm cloth being drawn across her skin, though never conscious enough to determine where exactly she was or who was tending her.    
   
Zelena had return with the promised foliage and flowers. As soon as she was in the door she set to work arranging said flora around the room Emma had been placed in, Regina just sat back watching and wholly enjoying, the scene play out in front of her.  When the room was completed to her satisfaction Zelena went and sat next to her friend on the sofa.  Once down, she took a good, hard look at the woman she sat next to, for the first time since they had left her shop.  The brunette had showered, which made her look less exhausted,  she wondered how long it had actually been since she had a full night’s sleep. Dark circles under were starting to appear under her eyes, she was slightly pale and posture was not as rigid as usual.  Regina in all her beauty, looked utterly spent.   
   
“How is she doing?”  Zelena asked, now turning her gaze to the unconscious woman in the bed.   
   
“She isn’t out of the woods yet.  She lost a lot of blood, and the blood still left in her body is contaminated with infection.  I am just waiting on the antibiotics and other medical supplies to arrive so i can get properly set up.”  
   
“Do you have plan for long term?  Are you going to keep her here?”  Zelena asked quizzically.  
   
“I don’t have a solid plan, exactly.  But I do know,  that she cannot go back to the hospital.  She would surely be killed, especially with idiots, Dumb and Dumber looking out for her.”  Now Zelena   
hadn’t heard about the detectives in great detail, but she heard enough to know Regina had little faith in their abilities.   
   
With a slight sarcastic giggle Zelena said what had been on her mind. “Speaking of the idiots.  I think we need to tell this Detective Nolan about her being here with you.”    
   
“Are you crazy? He and his dim witted, arrogant partner have done nothing but muck up everything.”  
   
Regina was cut off. “I know, I understand your lack of faith in him, but we are going to need a support system here Regina.  I have thought a great deal about this, we need him.  He can keep us informed on the investigation and it’s progress, he can get us the materials we need.  I mean cause honestly,  how long can we keep ordering prescription drugs, antibiotics and other supplies without people getting suspicious?”  
   
Regina hated to admit it, but she knew her friend had a point, they needed him.   
   
“Okay the only way I will agree to this is if he is absolutely the only one to get involved. Who knows where else Hyde has men planted in the city and its public servants.”    
“Okay, so you agree?”  Zelena asked.      
   
“Reluctantly, but yes.”   
   
“Okay good cause I may have already called him and he will be here momentarily.” The redhead said with a smile.   
   
“You what! How could you have known I would say yes?”  
   
“Darling, you may have little faith in him, but I have boundless faith in my persuasive abilities.” Zelena answered with a wink.    
   
Regina gave her scowl in return and was about to speak a rebuttal but was cut off by the sound of the door bell.    
   
“I’ll get it!” Zelena was up in a instant rushing down the stairs and toward the front door.  Smart as she was, she peaked through peephole to see who it was before opening the door. She saw,  whom she guess was the detective but he was holding onto the collar of a young man.  She opened the just enough to get a better glimpse of their guests. Obviously curious about the man the detective was holding captive.    
   
“Detective Nolan?”    
   
“Yes ma’am.  I presume you are Ms. Zelena?”    
   
“Yes, but who is this young man you have here?”    
   
“Ah, I found him lurking around your house in an unmarked vehic....” He was cut off by Regina pulling the door open a full 90 degrees.    
   
“Detective Nolan, please release Billy. He is here making a delivery at my request.”  
   
“Delivery boy?  I, um I…”  He dropped the boy.  “My apologies, young man. We, we are just on high alert here.  You understand, i’m sure. Good lad.”   Embarrassment written all over the man’s face, he opted to let the incident and move on.   
   
“So Ms. Zelena, Regina. How may I ask why my investigation was interrupted?”  Trying to push forth mass amounts of masculinity and authority, he tried to make his way through the now open door.  However, Regina would have none of it.  There was no way she was going to let this pretending buffoon take control in her house.   She blocked his path, but looked at the young Billy who was still standing just left of the detective.   
   
“Billy, be a dear and bring in what I ordered and just leave it just here inside the doorway.”  
He smiled, lightly then complied with the instruction given.   
   
“Detective, Zelena and I would like to share some information with you but only after you agree to some of my terms. If an agreement cannot be reached then no information will be given and you can go on your way.”  
   
Still trying maintain the upper hand, the detective responded with as much command as he could muster.  
   
“Now Dr. Mills, if you are withholding vital information from an officer of the law then I can bring you into the station on charges of obstruction of justice.”    
   
“Yes and while we are there, I am sure your superiors will love to hear about all the mishaps we have been so troubled with during this investigation, e.i, the leading officer dozing off while on duty, and do we really have to get into to the  guard you posted at Emma’s door?”  
   
With this, he knew he had lost. There was obviously no breaking this woman, she was steel and her will titanium.  Truth is, he had told his superiors very little of the investigation. He told himself it was because he didn’t know whom he could trust, but in all honesty it was because of all the blunders that had happened while he led the investigation.  The board had little faith in his abilities as it is, he did not want to give any more ammunition against him.    
   
“Alright Regina, I yield. What can I do for you?”  
   
The smallest smile cracked in the corner of the doctor’s mouth, and she stepped aside to let the defeated detective pass.   He made his way through the foyer then into the dining room where he was directed to sit at a large wooden table. Seconds after, Regina took the chair on his right, Zelena on his left.  By this time he was doubting his judgement, sitting in between two strong willed women was not an ideal situation for any man. He instinctively gravitated toward Zelena, the less aggressive one, slightly less aggressive anyway.    
   
“Now detective, first I’d like to ask you some questions.  One regarding the progress on locating the monster.”  Regina asked pointedly, not wanting to waste time.   
   
“Well Regi...Dr. Mills.  It hasn’t even been 24 hours since he made his bold appearance at Boston Gen. He is probably hunkered down somewhere waiting for the heat to cool down. He will surface again.”    
   
“I see, so in other words, you’ve made no progress.”  Regina stated as a fact and not a question.  
   
Zelena was already getting annoyed, she had pushed for this man to be involved, they hadn’t been sitting 5 minutes and he was already making excuses.  
“What efforts are being made to apprehend him?” Zelena asked.  
   
“I have called in an APB on his description. I have also sent the forensic drawing you sat through to all neighboring cities and counties, asking to apprehend if seen. But we all have a feeling he will keep local.  He obviously wants Ms. Swan badly enough to make his brazen attempt on the hospital, he will not go far while she is still alive.”  
   
This made Regina shiver, the thought of Hyde getting his hands on her again produced a rage in her  like no other.    
   
“Have you spoken to your informant again? I am sure he more than likely has more than a little useful information to contribute willing due to his past friendship with Emma. Any homo sapien with a functioning brain would have done that.”  
   
It was getting increasingly hard for him to let the constant insults from this slide off his back.   
“Dr. can we please leave the insults out the door? You do realize we are on the same side, yes?”  
   
“Are we Detective?  All you have done is blunder and botch up the entire investigation with that brainless, pile of wood partner of yours... Zelena, this man will be of no help to us.”     
   
Regina began to get up from her seat, when suddenly she was stopped by a loud slap against the wooden table.  Which of course she was about to chastise but was again stopped by a harsh toned voice.   
   
“Ma’am.  I’d like to point out a few observations I have made in my short time here, if you’d permit me.”  
   
Interested in this new side of the detective, Regina sat back down in her seat.   
   
“Now, just to save on time, we are going to cut straight through all the bull shit, and agree not to lie to each other, yea? I have been here for just about 10 minutes, half of that time spent outside by the front door.  Now during that time, I neglected to tell you a some things. One, it was not hard to figure out that young Billy boy was a delivery man, or boy....It was also not hard to pay him off for information regarding what exactly he was delivering and then to act stupid when I brought him to the door to being in this little charade.  Two, not once have either of you asked about the whereabouts of Ms. Swan, and telling by the past concern you have shown Dr. the only reason for this, would be because you already know exactly where she is. As far as her condition, it mustn’t be very good considering what the young man told me he was delivering.   Now if I can get Billy here to talk for twenty bucks, imagine what he would say for fifty.”  
   
“If you are trying to hide and treat her here, you are doing a poor job of it.”  This voice came from behind the three sitting at the table, it made Regina jump. She had not been expecting to see this man again, let alone see him in her home.   
   
“This pile of wood,’ has only been picking locks for a few months now, imagine if Hyde gotten someone really experienced, or he himself was really experienced.  Your alarm system, also very easily, and silently bypassed.” August took the open seat next to Zelena, evening out the odds a bit.    
   
“Now Doctor... August and I haven’t gotten to discuss whether or not we will turn you into Healthcare Board or not yet.  Before doing so, do you have anything to say in your defense?” 

“Now you’ve decide to be competent? Took you long enough.”    
   
“Regina,” Zelena said with caution. “We need all the help we can get if you want to protect Emma. He’s proven he can be competent, we should hear him out.”  
   
Warming to the redhead’s words, Regina couldn’t help but to smile. They had been through much together in the short duration of their friendship and her input had been badly needed. As much as she wanted to believe that she could protect Emma, she would need allies. Powerful allies, as Hyde would not doubt employ any and everyone within his grasp to snuff out Emma’s Light.   
   
“As far as i’m concerned, the smaller I keep the circle, the less I have to worry about her being found by that monster.  Emma is here because I can care for her and keep her safe.  Waking up in the hospital with no one there to explain, must have absolutely terrifying, that’s why she ran.  Also, her memory will be coming back in increments, and god only knows if she recalls anything that happened while she was in a coma. There have been case studies done that have proven some people while in a coma can hear and what’s happening around them.  God help her if she does, she has been through one too many traumatic experiences and I am determined to keep anything else from happening to her.”  
   
Regina had spoken more than she had intended to, but they were all things that needed to be said, she would not step down to this boy band buffon and his wooden puppet partner.     
   
“Dr. as I respect your opinion as a professional, I have to ask.  Why have you...Why are you going to such great lengths to help a woman you barely know?”   
   
“I do not think I have to explain my reasons with a beat cop such as…” She never got to finish this particular insult due to a masculine voice interrupting.    
   
“Emma?” David vocalized with great surprised, and laced with concern.   
   
At the sound of that name being spoken, Regina turned to see the blonde doing her best to stand upright, in the entrance of the dining room.  The entire table moved to get up, Regina reaching her before the others.  At Emma’s side, Regina put up her hands, letting the other know not to approach any further, she didn’t want to overwhelm her.    
   
Regina spoke softly  “You are safe here. Do you know your name?”   
   
Emma nodded, eyeing the others standing around her in distrust.  Sensing the discomfort, Regina spoke up again.    
   
“These people are here to help you, don’t be afraid.”  
   
Regina then motioned to usher one person at a time forward.    
   
“Emma, this is my good friend, Zelena.”  The redhead moved forward slowly and slightly bowed her head in greeting.    
   
David was next, he took one step forward.  Opposite of Zelena, he decided to speak, though in a way not suited for the situation.   Almost at a shout, enunciating every syllable, he said.  “Em-ma, do, you, re-mem-ber me?”  
   
“Oh for god-sake. She isn’t deaf!” Regina said in Emma’s defense.  “Emma, this David.”  
   
David rolled his eyes, and August stepped forward. “Hey Emma,  I am August, a friend of David’s.   
   
Though Emma stood in perfect silence, facial expression stoic and unchanging, in her mind she was analyzing the situation, her surroundings, and the people around her.   
   
“Emma, I am Re…”  
   
“I know you.” Emma’s viridescent eye’s met Regina’s soft, amber gaze.  In the future Regina would reflect on this moment and wonder if Emma, had felt the same things she had.  For her the whole world seemed to flip upside if it didn’t melt away entirely.  Everything disappeared, there was no room, no floor, just the two of them, surrounded by nothing. Then everything came crashing back when suddenly Emma’s body went limp and she collapsed, luckily into the secure arms of the brunette.   
   
David, Mr. gentlemen dependable, rushed forward, grabbed Emma out of Regina’s arms and lifted her completely.  He then quickly spoke. “Where shall I put her?”    
   
Regina pointed to the couch across the hall in the living room. David moved quickly, he gently laid her on the couch the Dr. had designated and stepped back.   Regina now took over,  moving with purpose and precision, she took the blonde’s vital signs. After finding her blood pressure was low, or Hypertension, she knew exactly what to do.   
   
“David get me the bags from the foyer!”  
   
He complied without hesitation and was back within seconds carrying the bags requested.  Regina grabbed at them, ripping through the contents removing everything she needed.  With tools and supplies in hand she set to work setting up a antihypertensive drip through IV, which had to be replaced, since Emma had removed the last one she set up.    
   
Once the IV ws in place, she lifted the blonde’s shirt to check the wounds. The one on her shoulder seemed to be healing fine but the abdomen was a different story. Immediately she notice the discoloration on the gauze from the discharge, showing serious infection. She changed the bandages and got Emma started on the antibiotics she so desperately needed.  After some time, Emma woke up. At first she didn’t say much or anything, only requested water every now and then.    
   
Regina figured, she must be retreating, trying to assess the situation. It made Regina’s heart swell that she felt safe enough to not try and escape, like she had successfully from Boston General.   The brunette tended every need of the blonde, but she also gave her space, not wanting to overwhelm her.   But Regina was growing more and more concerned that Emma was not asking for questions. This told her that she more than likely had all the information she could want. Or in other words, she was remembering.    
   
The earlier excitement died down once David had seen the swiftly administered care Regina gave to the blonde. Respecting her distrust of his inability to keep her safe thus far, himself, August and Will, were going to take turns making sure her home was secure. After another short gathering, David spoke his peace about letting Emma stay with Regina.  They departed after giving their word that they would tell not a living soul about the whereabouts of Emma. David had pulled Regina aside, saying that he would be back daily to check on her progress.  Regina, told him not to be stupid and come in a police cruiser. To this he agreed, but along with an eye roll as if he would ever do something so stupid. Though inside he was grateful for the reminder.  
   
To Regina’s surprise Zelena had prepared dinner for all of them, working in the kitchen as if she owned it. Even Emma ventured to eat some after Regina prepared a tray and brought it to her, though she was barely able to consume more than a few bites.  After Emma could eat not more, Regina went ahead and made a plate for herself.  This was sometime after Zelena had approached her about using the guest room, of course she agreed and offered help if needed.  Zelena had declined, saying that most bedrooms and bathrooms generally work about the same, so this left Regina with time to eat and maybe get a bit of  sleep before the next antibiotic interval.     
   
Regina felt as if she had just drifted off when her alarm woke her from her light slumber, on the loveseat adjacent to the couch Emma occupied.  No stranger to long, grueling hours and the frenzy of a hospital, she rose from her spot ready to tend her patient. They still hadn’t spoken beyond formalities, and application of medical help but doing so energized the brunette. Emma’s voice was sweet, soft even and her eyes….god, her eyes were beautiful. Shaking the thoughts away, Regina sat down on her knees and inspected the dressing to each of her wounds again.    
   
Emma lay still  and quiet while the doctor finished up redressing the wounds, the abdomen remained an angrily, maroon bordering on violet hue and it worried Regina, but she didn’t vocalize it.   
   
“You know we really should get you into a proper bed.”  Said the brunette.    
   
Ice broken, though she ignored the statement that shattered it.   
   
“How long was I in the hospital?” Emma asked.   
   
Regina was a bit taken back by the question.  She had gone over this in her mind a number of times, how she was going to explain the situation.  What she would omit,  and what information she would give in pieces, but it all seemed lost now.   
   
“Ah, a little over a week. Honestly though, it seems like much longer. I am sure you have a lot of questions, as would anyone in this position. But if you permit me; I think that, if we are going to have this conversation, we should start by you telling me what you remember then me filling in the gaps.”    
   
Emma, considered her words.   “My memories are hard to put together. Like trying to complete a puzzle without all the pieces. I cannot differentiate what was a dream and what was not.  I... I remember your face, I remember your anger but then I remember your kindness.”  
   
“You remember our encounter on the street, the incident regarding my wallet.”  Regina lowered her eyes in shame.  “I am very sorry for how I treated you. There is no reason I could give that would excuse my behavior.  Nor is there a reason you should forgive my actions.”    
   
“Well, saving my life is definitely a great start on the path to redemption.”  Emma laughed, then cringed from the pain it caused.   
   
“Stop giggling, you’ll reopen your wounds, then i’ll have to stitch you up all over again.” Regina said playfully.   
   
Needing to complete her duties, Regina reached for the empty bag that hung on a pole above Emma’s head, then hung a full one in it’s place.   
   
“What is the very last clear, memory you have?”  
   
   
Emma closed her eyes, searching the depths of her mind for the last lucid image she could conjure.   Regina monitored the blonde’s expressions, trying to the read the memories from her face, as if they were written in ink across it. Emma’s eyes squinched and brow furrowed, a tiny tear slide for the corner of her tightly closed eye.    
   
Instantly regretting the request upon seeing the painful look shown on Emma’s face.    
   
“Emma stop, you are safe.”  Regina panicked, Emma’s actions were becoming more seizure like by the second.  She took ahold of Emma’s cheeks and stroke gently, whispering softly.   
   
“You are not alone, I am here with you and you are safe.”    
   
Regina knew this behavior fell clearly in the parameters of normal according to the textbooks,  but it was a wide spectrum of unknown symptom reactions.  She had studied many cases, read many textbooks, treated many post assault victims, but never had she been so closely involved.   She had tended their bodies, then sent them on their way to someone else to treat the mind.   People experienced in situations like this,  who could help work through the pain that would inevitably come, when reaching through excruciating memories.  Whatever tool they utilized to calm the mind, she did not know. All she could do was try and bring her back, to reach out and pull her from the darkness, she thrusted her into,  again.   
   
The next thing Regina did was entirely unplanned, spontaneous, and completely out of character.   Forgetting all inhibitions, she leaned forward and softly touched her lips to the blonde’s forehead. In a sudden stop or frozen time, all movement ceased for a single moment before Emma opened her eyes.  Bloodshot and water filler, she met Regina gaze, but said nothing.    
Regina lifted her hands from the blonde woman's face and sat back on her knees.  She watched as the blonde maneuver her body so that he back faced the doctor. Regina wanted to protest for the sake of further irritating the injuries,  but chose not to.  This behavior was to be expected, it was perfectly normal, but altogether painful for Regina. Whether it be because it was hard to watch a person go through such a trying time, or because Regina felt responsible for asking her to enter back into the dark place, she did not know. Was this another check she had to add to her list of wrongdoings toward this woman?  
   
Any thought of moving Emma to a bed, altogether snuffed out. Regina consigned to sleep on the couch next to the injured woman.  She sat herself down, grabbed a throw blanket,  made herself  as comfortable as she could then closed her eyes, and tried to forget about the world that seemed to be crumbling around her.   
   
This gesture did not go unnoticed by the supposed, asleep blonde in the next couch over.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait.  I seriously got stuck on this chapter, kinda felt like i was losing some of my muse. Anyway, I hope you like this one, please feel free to let me know what you think. I always love hearing readers opinions.  Thank you to those who have stuck by me and the story thus far, I hope you’ve enjoyed it.  More to come, but my updates maybe a little less frequent as i have started another story (feel free to check out)  titled  Through the Ages.  Anyway much love to you all and VIVA LA SWANQUEEN!  
   
   
   
Chapter 26

It was getting late and the two overtaxed detectives sat in their cruiser, outside the home at 108 Mifflin Street.  
   
“You know David, she may be better off there.  The good doctor obviously cares for the girl and will stop at nothing to assure her safety and wellbeing.”  
   
“Yes, but that is exactly what I don’t understand. Is Regina doing all this out of the kindness of her heart? She doesn’t strike me as the most charitable of people.”  
   
“Charitable or not David, you have to admit she has proven what she would do for Emma time and again. I don’t think we should worry about the particulars of their relationship, especially when there are so many other pressing matters. Emma is getting the care and protection she was in desperate need of and that is all that matters right now.”  
   
Judging from the mixed emotions shown on David’s face, August could see the man was contemplating his words.   
   
August continued.  “Through no fault of her own, Emma was the victim of a terrible crime.  She had no one, Doctor Mills went above and beyond to become that someone. There is a long road of recovery ahead of Emma and I for one am glad that someone has volunteered to help her through. So,  I guess that about settles my position on whether we tell the Healthcare Board.”    
   
David looked at his friend. “I’m glad I have you to put things in perspective for me August.  It’s always nice to be able to depend on a good honest opinion from you.”  David brought his hand up and placed it on August’s shoulder in a show of gratitude.  
   
August sat still in his seat feeling the weight of David’s hand on his body.  He turned his head and glanced at the man next to him. He lived for these small random touches, but they also ripped at his heart knowing that the friendly touch meant so much less to the blonde man than it did to him. He looked up to met his eyes, searching for any hint of yearning or affection, but as usual he saw nothing but kind, thankful eyes looking upon nothing more than a comrade.   
   
There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things his heart longed declare, but as always he could not bring himself to confess. So, he settled on...  
   
“Sure thing man, glad I could help.”    
   
Forcing up the facade and the feelings down,  he sighed inwardly.  It was becoming harder and harder to keep his emotions at bay, but for the sake of the friendship they had, he knew he needed to. At least this way he could still have the man he loved in life to some capacity.   
   
Better a friend than nothing at all, though I do believe someday he will be the death of me.   
   
David decided to spend the night in the cruiser outside the Mills mansion, while August went home.  
   
“I’ll be back in the morning with some breakfast and some coffee, call me if you need anything man.”  
   
David nodded with a smile, and August stepped out of the car into the dimly lit night.

   
Emma lay on the couch still and silent, she thought back throughout her life trying to recall if this had ever been the case before.  Had she ever slept in a room in absolute silence?   Growing up in the group homes or foster homes there were always noises in the background, people yelling, kids crying, dogs barking.   On the streets it had been cars driving by, ambulances in the distance and voices in the backdrop.  She had become accustom to the ever present noises in the background and they had almost become a comfort. Now lying in silence her thoughts were able to wander to dark places.   
   
Flashes of memories ran through her mind, some she recognized, others she did not.  Images, pieces of frames, shadowy figures and faces, she had to somehow make sense of it all.   
She needed to calm her mind, to purge her psyche of the images that plagued it.  Pushing through the sludge, her mind grabbed ahold of one thing that had been a constant, one thing that had brought light to the darkness; the woman sleeping awkwardly on the couch adjacent to her.   
   
Regina Mills, the woman that had scoffed at her in the street, humiliated her in the face of a good deed. But then also the woman that had saved her life and now the woman that was caring for her.  Emma glanced over at the sleeping woman. Obviously she was accustomed to sleeping a softer bed, she now looked uncomfortable, her curled body was haphazardly covered by a  small blanket.    
   
The amount of people that had helped her without cause or self interest, throughout the course of her life could be tallied on one hand. It had always been her experience, that everyone had ulterior motives and selfish agenda’s and if they didn’t then they were being paid. In her world, good people did not exist, they were fairy tales, written and told to give a sense of hope to the bleak, unadulterated truth, no one in this world was good without reason.     
   
How she saw the situation,  she could play the helpless victim feeding off the attention of others, or she could force herself to move past this and carry on.  She was nothing if not a fighter, it was one of the few things she liked about herself.  She had been through terrible ordeals in the past and she would treat this one just the same as she did all the rest.  It would be difficult at first, but she had to do it.  No more trying to put the pieces together, no more attempting to exhume the truth or the reason it happened.   
She lay still on the couch pondering, assuring herself before finally sleep came to the weary. 

The floorboards of the old house creaked and moaned as Jekyll tried his best to stay quiet as he made his way to the door leading to the basement. Waking his younger brother at night usually led to a beating the next morning. Carrying a small tray of food, quietly as possible he navigated the old hallway until he came to his destination. He unlocked the door he stood in front of and opened it smoothly.   He pulled out a flashlight that  he had kept in his pocket and proceeded down a dark  staircase. Once at the bottom, a dim cornered light working it’s hardest to illuminate a large room became visible.  The space was almost empty, only adorned with a small occupied twin bed, and tiny night stand that held a small radio. The empty wall space only broken by a small cracked window dressed in ugly brown drapes.   
   
“Boy, is that you?” Came a soft, weak voice.   
   
The petite man smiled at the sounds of his mother’s voice. She had become so aged and so frail that each time he descended the stairway into her basement he prepared himself to find nothing but a cold corpse lying in place of his beloved mother. Each time he found her breathing, he rejoiced.  She had through the years been his only solace in the dark world his brother had created for them.  Unknowingly, she suffered with him in this world and he knew it was selfish and wrong, maybe it was even evil, but he needed someone there with him, to remind him, all was not bad all the time.   
   
“Yes mother, i’ve brought you some food.”  He set the tray down on the bedside table next to the radio.  He walked up to prepare his mother for her meal, propping her up with pillows and getting a napkin for her lap.    
   
“Mother, would like to listen to some music while you eat?”  
   
“Yes, thank you dear.”  
   
Jekyll turned on the radio but hear nothing but static, he turned the dial until he found  a station playing “Are you lonesome tonight” by Elvis Presely .  He knew she had been an a fan of the King at one time.    
   
Tray laid out before her he began to slowly feed his mother.   In between bites he saw her sway her head just little in sign of her enjoying the songs.  Witnessing these small moment of lucid happiness made him content.  After she had finished her food, he began to clean up, wiping her face and clearing the tray.    
   
“How are you today mother?” The man asked trying to mask the melancholy in his voice.   
“Oh, I am fine dear.”  
   
“Have you enjoyed your day today?”  
   
“Yes dear, your father came to visit this evening. We had a lovely supper then reminisced about all the wonderful times we had in our younger days.  Did you see him? He only just left before you came.”  
   
Jekyll could tell his mother that her husband had been dead these past ten years. But  
he never had the heart to try and correct her, he was thankful to whatever gods had given her this affliction.  If she truly knew what her days consisted of, what her life had now become, she would not last the year. So he willingly played along with her daydreams, keeping her from the grim truths that were her life.   
   
“No mother, I must have just missed him.”  He smiled lightly.   
   
“He said he will be back in the morning to have breakfast. You should join us too boy.  Oh, and tell that silly brother of yours to come as well.  It’s about time we had a family meal together, it’s been so long.”     
   
Jekyll laughed at her authoritative voice.   Every now and then he could see glimpses of the woman he had known, tiny hints or a shadow of who she had been.    
   
“Yes mother, I will tell him.  Before I go mother, I’ve brought you something.”  
Jekyll reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small folded paper then hands it to the woman lying in bed.   
   
“Aw boy, how sweet of you.”  She slowly takes up the parchment and unfolds it. Shown is worn picture of a nice looking family standing in front of a modest, but lovely home. Though he wouldn’t relay it to his mother, he had given her the last photograph that had been taken of the entire family before the fire.  Holding the photo up, staring at it with such joyful intensity, a small tear fell from her eye.  The sight made Jekyll, momentarily regret giving it to her.  But then she smiled and he knew somewhere deep inside she knew the significance of the photo.    
   
The old woman lowered the photo and held it to her chest joyfully sobbing.   Jekyll leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead, then got up to leave taking the tray with him.  Before walking up the stairway he spoke once more.   
   
“I love you mother. I’ll be back in the morning.”  
 

   
   
   
A ray of sunlight peaked through a window and fell upon the face of a sleeping Regina Mills. The warmth radiating across her skin waking her pleasantly, she out of habit stretch a bit before sitting up.   Her body ached from the awkward contortions she had to put her body into to fit the small sofa she had occupied.  After condemning the sofa and concluding she would never sleep on it again, she glanced around the room, then at the couch that was suppose to have held a sleeping blonde. Panic quickly set in, the only thing the couch held was a folded blanket neatly placed on top of the pillow she herself had provided the blonde with lastnight.   
   
She jumped off the sofa with such haste that she almost tripped over the medical bag that had been on the floor.  Stance corrected she set off in a jog frantically searching the surrounding area for the missing  woman.   
   
“Zelena!”  She yelled as she automatically ran the stairs and to the guest room.  
   
“Zelena!”  The guest room was empty, terror began to set in.   
Where the fuck is everyone!   
   
“Zelena where are you? Emma?” She shouted.    
   
In a quick pace Zelena came around from the kitchen and met Regina as she was sprinting down the stairs.   
   
“Regina, what on earth is wrong? What are you yelling about?”  
   
Relief  clearly visible on her face,  Regina responded. “I can’t find Emma, I woke up and she was gone.”  
   
Zelena grabbed her friend by the shoulders trying to impart some of her calming presence.    
“Regina she is fine, calm down.  She is sitting just there in the kitchen, I found her this morning raiding the refrigerator.”  
   
Completely ignoring her friend’s statement, Regina broke into a rant of questions.  
   
“Is she alright? Did she sleep? Is she talking? What did she say? How are her wounds? Does she feel weak or nauseous?”    
   
‘Regina, please try and relax.”  
   
“I just, I was so worried. I thought maybe she had run again.”  Regina answered, alarm still visible on her face.   
   
“I promise she is alright,  I’m sure just hungry. I offered to make some coffee and breakfast, she is sitting at the kitchen table.” Zelena assured her.   
“Has she said anything?” Regina asked.  
   
“Nothing, I think she is just testing the waters so to speak. She probably has a lot going on in her mind and she’s trying to sort things out. Im sure she start talking when she is ready,  I think a quiet meal will do her good.”  
   
“Yes good idea, I will join you.”  
Regina took a step forward but Zelena stopped her before she could go further.  “Regina dear, maybe before joining us you’d like to freshen up?”  
   
“I don’t know what you mean Zelena.  I want to go see my patient, or my house guest, or… Ugh, you know what I mean.” She finished trying to push past the redhead.   
   
Zelena held her ground. “Love, your breath could murder the unsuspecting and your cleavage is as visible as the smeared, black makeup under your eyes. Go clean yourself up then go see your girl.”    
   
Regina looked down at her pajama blouse. Zelena was right, the buttons had come undone and she was visible for all the world to see.  “Oh well, I was rushing around this morning.”  
   
Zelena rolled her eyes and turn to head back into the kitchen to finished breakfast. It was only after the redhead started to walk away that the comment she had made struct her. “What do you mean my girl?”   
   
Zelena pretended not to hear her and kept walking shaking her head.   
   
Regina made it to her master bathroom and stood before the mirror.   
Zelena was right, I look a mess.   
   
Her hair was in complete disarray, the left over eye make up that hadn’t come off in the shower the night before smeared under her eyes making it look like she hadn’t slept in weeks.  Though she didn’t consider herself a prude in anyway, the amount of coverage her blouse was providing was nowhere near suitable.  Thank god for Zelena.  
   
After much consideration and debating with herself on what to wear and how to present herself, she finally looked in the mirror again, this time satisfied with the reflection.   She didn’t want to appear as if she was trying to hard to impress someone. She had to remind herself that this was her home and she had to look comfortable, not like she was going out a business meeting.  She had settled on a black pair of sweats and a soft grat t shirt, and she pulled her back into a intentionally messy pony tail. 

While Regina was upstairs freshening up, Zelena sat in the kitchen with a stoic Emma.   
   
“So Emma, what would you like for breakfast?”  Zelena ask as she sat herself down at the table across from the blonde.     
   
“Whatever you were planning on making is fine.”  Emma answered shyly.  
   
“Well I was thinking about some eggs and bacon for starters. Does that sound okay?”   
   
“Ah, yea.  Can I help in anyway?”  
   
“No love, you just sit there and relax.  I truly enjoy cooking for others, but i’ll tell you a secret.  It’s all for selfish reasons, I do it because I love to show off my marvelous cooking skills and I like to bask in the praising and admiration I get when people taste my confections.” She said with a wink and a giggle.   
   
“Well, I’ll be sure to be very generous with my compliments then.” Emma laughed.   
   
“But before breakfast would you like something to drink? I’ve been rummaging through this glorious kitchen and have found quite a lot of beverages to choose from. We have, English tea, my favorite. Also, coffee, orange juice, apple cider and hot chocolate.”  
   
Emma of course didn’t have to consider, she already knew what she wanted and she was about to impart this to the bouncy redhead but was interrupted.    
   
“Wait, let me guess!  I am amazing at read people you know.” Zelena said proudly.  
   
Emma smiled and decide to indulge the women.  
   
Zelena looked carefully at Emma, she pursed her lips and held her chin as if announcing she was in deep thought.     
   
“I think you are an apple cider kind of person.” She proclaimed.    
   
Emma smiled again and held in a slight giggle, while shaking her head no.   
   
“Hm, are you sure? Apples seem to suit you.” Of course she didn’t mention that she was only playing with Emma.   
   
“Okay, okay. Let me try again.”  Zelena closed her eyes making a show of her next moments of contemplation.   
   
“I’ve got it for sure this time. But instead of my telling you, I shall make it for you, exactly how you like it and if this one isn’t you favorite it’s because you haven’t tasted it before today. ” Zelena said with a smile and set to work.  
   
Amused but skeptical Emma sat wordlessly at the table waiting for her mysterious drink.   
She didn’t have to wait long before Zelena placed a mug of steaming liquid in front of her. Emma knew by the look and smell of it that it was in fact her favorite drink, she stared in shock.    
   
“How could you have known?”  She held the mug to her lips and took a tentative sip. Hot chocolate with cinnamon sprinkled on the top. “How could you have possible known that?”  
   
Zelena smiled. “I have my ways, and I shall never tell.”  She winked before turning  back to the stove to start breakfast.   
   
It wasn’t long before breakfast was done and served at the table.  She and Emma had began eating, but were momentarily interrupted with the appearance of a certain someone in the entryway of the kitchen.   
   
Regina stood in the entryway with a thin smile on her face.   
   
“Good morning Regina dear. Please come join us.”  
   
Emma looked up from the plate of food she had been wholeheartedly concentrating on for the past 5 minutes.  She looked at the woman standing before them. She couldn’t explain it but every time she saw this woman everything else around her just seemed to lose it’s importance and all she could focus on was Regina.      
   
“Good morning Emma.” Regina said softly.   
   
Zelena sat in her place at the table watching the entire interaction between the two woman.  The gaping stare from Emma and the tender doey eyes from Regina.  Zelena sipped her coffee and rolled her eyes.    
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	27. Chapter 27

Hello! Sorry it took so long for the chapter. I don't know why but I've kinda been lacking muse lately. Anyway, hope you the chapter, it's kinda short Pardon the mistakes  
Viva la SwanQueen! 

 

Chapter 27

Zelena sat at the dining room table eating breakfast with two women she christened the most awkward pair of pre-lovers in existence.  Being in the same room with these two was similar to sitting on cloud nine in utter joyful bliss, then all of the sudden have the cloud vanish from beneath you and you go plummeting down to certain death.  

Of course Zelena, along with any other person with a proper set of eye’s could see the obvious affection the brunette doctor held from the blonde vagrant.  The vagrant on the other hand, was a bit less inclined to advertise her feelings, but they were there, even if she did not yet realize it.  

Zelena sat in silence, sipping her drink listening to the interactions between her friend and her friends crush. 

“So Ms Swan, did you sleep alright?” Regina finally broke the silence that had overtaken the table.    
At the sound of the words spoken, Zelena about jumped for joy and inwardly celebrated. Sitting in this awkward silence was just about killing her. She then became the second person to look at the blonde expecting an answer.

“Well enough.” Was her only response before she hungrily took another bite of her eggs. 

“You know Emma darling, the world isn’t going to run out of eggs anytime soon.”  Zelena said playfully trying to breaking the tension in the room. But by the look on Emma’s and Regina’s face, it may have had the opposite effect. 

Ignoring the comment Regina spoke again. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take another look at your wounds after breakfast. Last night they were still looking infectious.”  

Emma shrugged in response. 

Zelena watching the entire interaction was getting about tired of the way things were going. Regina was trying her best to be hospitable in this exasperating situation and Emma was acting as though it meant nothing at all. She hadn’t know Emma long,  but she certainly wasn’t going to let that stop her, she would attempt to make known just how rude she was being to her host.  

With a glare and not so much as a second thought, Zelena  kicked at the woman sitting next to her, her foot coming in contact with the other woman’s shin. 

Emma instantly sat up straight in shock and gaped at the redhead, but said nothing.   
After a moment she opened her mouth and spoke all the while looking at Zelena. 

“Thank you doc. I would greatly appreciate your help.”  
“Okay then, please meet me in the living room after breakfast.”  Regina answered then she stood up from her chair and left the room, hardly having touched her breakfast.  Zelena could tell that her friend was mildly hurt by the lack attention given by the blonde she had done so much for. 

After making sure Regina was out of earshot, Zelena glared at Emma with fire in her eye’s

“Do you have any idea what that woman has gone through for you? The amount of suffering she has endured for your sake? I cannot believe you would treat her in such an ungrateful manner. She pulled you from the brink of death more than once, she traversed the  homeless slums looking for you. She literally stared death in the face for you, and now the maniac who is after you now has a target on her as well. So you Emma, should show just a bit more gratitude.”

Zelena hadn’t realized she had stood up during her speech in defense of her friend.  

“Look I didn’t ask for any of this! I didn’t ask to be homeless! I didn’t ask to be shot or raped! I sure as hell didn’t ask for anyone’s help! I have no idea why exactly she or you are helping me and frankly it scares me. I do not want to be in debt to anyone.”Emma was now standing, clutching her side as if in pain, but still as tall as proud as any.  

“I don’t even know you people, but i’m just suppose to trust you?  My lack of trust is what has kept me alive. So why should I start now?” 

“Oh Emma, can’t you see?” Zelena voice softened her anger was faltering. She was now pleading with the blonde woman. “Emma think, why would she put herself through so much risk?  Why would she stand against a monster? It was all for you. She has feelings for you.”

Emma staggered then grabbed the chair to steady herself. Supported by the chair, she was now silent, she was obviously taken aback by this revelation.  

“Please sit. I will fetch Regina and she can come take a look at your wounds and hopefully make it a bit less painful.”

Once Emma was firmly in the chair Zelena left to get Regina.  Emma sat alone, clutching her side, thinking.  

Regina has feelings for me? She couldn’t… She hardly knows me and I certainly don’t know her. Though I guess she’s known me longer than I’ve known her.  Have I been mistreating her?

It wasn’t long  before Regina returned and met Emma in the kitchen. 

“Hello.”  Regina said as she came to stand before the woman.

“Hello.” Emma responded. 

A few seconds went by of silence before Emma spoke up.  “I guess we should get to the wound care then?”

“Indeed, but i’m afraid we need to get to the living room. Zelena told me you are in a bit of pain, do you think you can make it there? I will help you of course, if you require.”

Stubborn as always Emma made a move to stand only to stumble forward.  Regina know this very thing would happen, had prepared herself to support the extra weight.  She propped the blonde up and motioned in the direction of the living room. “Come on now, we are just going to the couch.” 

Regina almost completely supporting the blonde weight pushed forward to the couch, then sat her down when there.  “Lay back if possible please. I need access to your abdomen.”

Emma slowly did as she was told, allowing Regina the necessary access. “Shit!”

“I know it hurts,” Regina admitted “I’m sorry.” 

“That wasn’t directed at you.”

Forcing a reassuring smile to the surface, Regina did her damndest to refrain from causing further discomfort. Disliking what she saw and felt, she sighed. “I’ve had far worse hurled at me, I assure you. It’s still infected, but far less so than before.  I would like to move you to an oral antibiotic.”

“Thank you,” Emma gritted out, still sore from the physical inspection. “I don’t think, I’ve said that yet.”

“Regina, Zelena may have mentioned some of the things you went through to help me.  I just want you to know how grateful I am all of it. Recently I have been acting like a child and I hope you can…”  She was unable to finish.

“Emma stop.”  Regina placed her hand on Emma’s and gently squeezed. 

“I think I have been expecting too much from you. You have been through an awful ordeal and I cannot imagine how you are feeling.  I know we do not know one another very well, but I want you to know that I will help you in whatever ways I can.  I want you to know, that you can depend on me, I will not abandon you to the wolves and I will not require anything from you. I know you for good reason do not trust many, but I will keep going, keeping trying to earn it. I hope you can see that I truly only want to help you.”

Emma looked at Regina taking in her words.  Could this be the very first time in her life that someone wanted her? She stared into the brunette’s eyes looking for some hint of dishonesty, any flicker of deceit but found nothing.  All she saw in the depths of the other woman’s eyes  was longing. 

“We will get through this Emma. Whether we like it or not we are in this together now.”

“Good morning Lovely.” Zelena stated moseying into Regina’s kitchen, in an olive green robe, crimson curls disheveled. She leaned on the counter next to the young blonde as the woman worked.

Emma jumped, she had not been expecting company this early. 

“What do we have here?” Zelena questioned with a smile. 

“There is only so much of doing nothing one person can tolerate. I’m not allowed to leave, I don’t see that changing anytime soon. Doing the dishes after you have cooked for me several days in a row only seems fair.” Emma said, summoning a genuinely appreciative smile.

“Mmm, too true.” 

“But wait, there’s more!” 

Moving away from the dishes and drying her hand on the nearest towel available, the blonde briefly went into a counter to fetch a cup, a tea bag, and checked on the pan over the oven range burner. Pleased by what she observed, Emma added the boiling water and carefully put the beverage in front of Zelena. 

“Well done.”

“I can read people too,” The blonde smirked. “I almost forgot, milk and sugar, right?”

“They sound like the perfect pair.”

“Coming right up. Is there anything you need done by the time you get home? Laundry, someone to make your bed up, tidy the room maybe.”

She was looking for an outlet, any outlet and Zelena was more than happy to provide one. “Do you enjoy doing laundry?”

“I’m not a thief…” 

“No, no, dear... I wasn’t suggesting that at all. That has always been the bane of my existence. More power to you if you want to conquer that chore.”

“Great!” Emma said, feeling guilty for misreading the whole situation. “I’m very grateful to everything you and Regina have done for me. Kindness isn’t something I’ve known a lot of in my lifetime. It is a bit overwhelming.”

“I know you got off to a rough start with our lovely Doctoral host but she has a good heart, Emma. Maybe she just needed you to remind her to use it.”

Flushing at the inclination, Emma focused on wiping down the countertop. “People make mistakes.”

“They do.” Zelena let the air be saturated with agreeance until she caught sight of the time. “I best be off. Do you need anything while I’m away at the shop?”

“The price of the flowers, and how many times Regina purchased them?”

Smiling ruefully at the blonde, Zelena leaned over the counter. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you that.”

“I made you English Tea.”

“Resorting to bribery? A bit late but better that than never.” Zelena sent a wicked smile Emma’s direction, picking up her cup and finishing off the last of said tea. “I’ll be home in time for supper.”

“Is there anything I can….”  The front door opened and closed. “Do?”

Taking in the clean state of the house the blonde was at a loss before recalling that Zelena have given her permission to knock out her laundry. It wasn’t much of a to-do list but it was something. Way better than being instructed to play dead until her injuries healed. That would be the first thing Regina inspected when she arrived home. Gathering up the laundry strewn about the floor of Zelena’s room.

Emma considered checking Regina’s room but thought better of it.  She hadn’t seen Regina all morning and wasn’t entirely sure she was home or not.   Pushing through the chores, ignoring the the twinges of pain she started thinking maybe it was time she found out what exactly happened while she was in a coma.  


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that the updates so less frequent than before. I have less time to write then I did before. Anyway, here is the next chapter:) I hope you enjoy it. As always thank you to Brittany! Couldn’t do any of it without you.   
Viva La Swan Queen! <3

 

Chapter 28

“Regina, I would like to know what happened to me.The entire story.”

“Emma, do you really think that is a good idea just now? You haven’t fully recovered.” The doctor protested. 

The reason Regina gave was a legitimate one, but she wasn’t being altogether completely forthcoming. She neglected to say that she was absolutely terrified of how Emma would react. 

What if she left? What if she began plotting some sort of revenge scheme that would ultimately get her killed. Regina had been trying to shield her from further harm, physical or otherwise. The adverse effects to unlocking the muddled series of events alone scared the hell out of Regina.   
The truth of the matter could very well shatter any progress the girl had made, forcing her into defense mode. 

But who am I to keep this from her? 

They were both sitting at sofa doing the afternoon wound care. Emma looked frustrated while Regina looked solemn. 

“I just feel that maybe you should wait until you are completely recovered so as not to aggravate the process.” Regina added. 

“Regina please understand...He haunts my every waking moment.” Regina had noticed the dark circles under her eyes confirmed that she fared no better in her dreams. ”I need to know, so I am able to move past him. To break free from this curse of not knowing, not understanding how or why this happened to me.” 

Emma pleaded, tears slipped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. This trampled over any resolve Regina held. She reached up to wipe the tear away, with a sad smile she crumbled. 

“I will call David and August. The investigators on your case, you met them briefly and David mentioned you and he were friends before.”

A look of appreciation spread across of her tear dampened face. 

“I knew I recognized him, I just couldn’t place it.” She responded with a thin smile.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think he expected you to remember him just yet. You’ve been through a lot.”

“Thank you Regina, this means a lot.”

Regina answered only with a slight smile. She finished wrapping the wounds and gave Emma the antibiotics. 

“I will go and make the call then, shall I.” She rose from her kneeling position and turned to leave the room. 

Emma watched as she left, she was not blind, she knew her request bothered Regina.

Where would I be without this woman? Does she truly have feelings for me? How the hell can someone develope feelings for someone in a coma?

Forcing the thoughts that threatened to engulf her to the back of her mind, Emma steeled herself for what lie ahead. 

Regina sat in her room on the edge of her bed, phone resting in the palm of her hand. Her thoughts were scattering in all directions making it almost impossible to focus on one thing. 

How could I have let this happen? Falling for a patient? Great job Regina...How utterly ridiculous she must think me. Why would I ever have the right to keep information from her. Should I have really involved the idiots? Should I explain everything to her myself? No… She deserves to know, but why now? 

After some sorting she decided there was only one way to move forward. She would be what Emma needed, a doctor. She would push her feelings aside and perform her professional duties. Nothing more, nothing less. This began with contacting Detective Nolan. 

With a sigh she dialed. It rang 3 times before a very cheery voice chimed on the other end. 

“Doctor Mills, how can I help you on this fine day.” David answered

Regina fought the urge to vomit hearing the optimism and joy in the man’s voice. 

How could he be so fucking happy? 

“Regina?”

Realizing she hadn’t spoken, “Yes Detective. Are you and Detective Booth available this afternoon? Emma has requested to hear the details concerning her case.” 

“Yes, we could make some time. But do you honestly think it’s a good idea? I mean she’s been through hell and I think drudging it all up now may hinder the recovery process.” 

That was it… She couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Of course I don’t think it’s a good idea but what other choice do we have? The pain I see when I look into her eyes. It… It kills me David. Seeing her suffer literally tears my heart to pieces. Her being unconscious during the attacks was a blessing and I thank whatever force that made it so. I don’t want to see her hurt anymore and I know this will cause it but I don’t have the right to withhold it from her. We failed her David, over and over again.”

David listen dutifully hearing the heartache in Regina’s voice as she moved from anger to tears. He listened to her resolve break. 

“You love her, don’t you?”

Momentarily shocked that the normally dim witted man could pick up on anything other than floozies at a bar, Regina sat in silence.

Regaining the ability to speak. “Whatever feelings I may or may not harbor towards Ms. Swan is completely beside the point and none of your god damned business.” 

“Regina, none of this was your fault. You went above and beyond the standard of care for this woman and she will see this. Right now she just has to put things together and attempt to move past this dark time. She needs your strength and stability even if she doesn’t admit it.”

After brief loss control she put herself back together. “Well thank you Dr. Phil. Be here in 30 minutes.” Then hung up. 

She sat again for a moment then decided to make another call. 

“Hello?” 

“Zelena it’s Regina.”

“Yes dear I have caller id. Is everything alright? How is Emma?”

“Everything is fine, for now… Emma has requested to speak with me and the detectives regarding the events that took place while she was in a coma. I was hoping that you would consider coming over so we can all be present.” 

“Yes of course, I’ll close early. What time are they coming?”

“In 30 minutes.” 

“Okay... I’ll close now.”

“Thank you Zelena.” 

“No worries dear.” 

“Ok, see you soon.”

“Regina, everything is going to be okay.” 

Regina smiled a little, she so thankful she had this woman for support. Stone maybe strong but it stands stronger at the base of a mountain.

30 minutes came and went. Emma remained in the living room mentally preparing herself. Regina threw up her walls, regained composure and answered the doorbell politely when it rang. 

The two detective were ushered into the living and prompted to have a seat. 

“While we are waiting on Zelena, I will bring out some cider. One moment please.”

Regina left the two men with a quiet Emma and went into the kitchen. Away from everyone, her composure faltered a bit again, she could not stop her hands from trembling. 

Emma would think her crazy. Emma was gonna hate her for her failure. Emma was going to leave. Emma was going to put herself in danger. Emma this, Emma that.... She thought of so many scenario’s of how this all could end and everyone of them negative. A small part of her even wondered why the hell she care so much, but that was chased away quickly. 

She was stood at the counter attempting to pour the drinks as her hands shook, frustrated with herself she about slammed down the pitcher of cider. This sight came as little surprise to Zelena as she came to her friends aide. She grabbed the pitcher and poured the drinks for the flustered brunette. Regina looked at her friend with thankful eyes before they both made their way into the living room to face the oncoming storm. 

 

“Emma before we get started, there is one thing I want you to understand. Everyone in this room is here to support you. We have all stood next to you or in your place to make decisions on your behalf in ways we thought was best for you at the time. We are here and we care greatly for your well being.” 

The blonde sat in silence for a moment after David words. 

“If you care for me as you claim, please just tell me the truth.”

David obviously taking charge of the meeting nodded in response. He took a deep breath and began from the night Regina had called him at the station for the first time. 

Regina sat back and listened though determined to speak up if David’s words ever diverged from actual events. But he never strayed.

Fully absorbing the details, Emma’s sat tense and unmoving. David suggested a break recognizing her rigidity. Without a word Emma stood and walked out of the room, Regina almost got up to follow but thought better of it. 

She needs time to process.

The others sat in silence. They could all feel the tension in the air and they all wondered the same thing. How was Emma going to react to all this. Reliving the sad events by discussing them was hard, but for Emma she was living it for the first time. It must have been strange seeing and feeling the effects of trauma on the body but not being able to remember the cause. 

Zelena voice broke the silence. “If i’m gonna get through the second half of this i’m gonna need something stronger than cider.” 

“I second that!” remarked David.

Zelena nodded and left her spot next to Regina heading toward the kitchen. The brunette stayed seated on her sofa carelessly looking around, everything seemed to move in slow motion. David also vacated his chair and went to stand by the large window overlooking the street outside. August remained planted in his chair eyes downcast until he saw David get up. 

His eyes followed the man, settling in a yearning gaze he thought, went unnoticed. 

“Does he know?” Regina asked, drawing a sip delicately into her mouth. His trance broken, August flushed. 

“Pardon me?” 

She repeated the question. “Does he know?”

“Are you alright?” He had heard her of course but opted to ignore. 

“I’m fine, Dear.” 

“Are you sure? Your hands were shaking.”

Regina smirked despite herself. “Very observant.”

“What a pair we are.” August sarcastically chuckled. 

“Indeed.” 

Silence again. 

“Will you tell him?” 

“Probably not.”

“Why?”

“Why haven’t you told Emma...”

“That is different.”

“How so?” 

Before an answer could be given Zelena re entered the living room carrying an old style whiskey decanter so the whispers of secret loves ceased. Assuming everyone was feeling as she was, the redhead poured everyone some of the adult cider. Wordlessly they drank, waiting for whatever would come next. Zelena poured just one more glass and sat it in front of the table for when Emma rejoined them. 

Now they wait.

Emma exited the room barely making it to the bathroom before the contents of her stomach evacuated her body. Shamelessly, she sat on her knees almost hugging the toilet with her head resting on her arms. What she had imagined had been bad enough but. the reality of it was so much worse. How she had made it this long with the state she had been in was a mystery. 

As David made known the events she had snuck a glance at Regina. She sat still, a blank look on her face. Her eyes glossy and nervously she held her hands on her lap to stop herself from fidgeting. She had been through it all. Making the necessary arrangements and decisions to keep Emma alive and well. Or in this case, at least alive. Emma was not well. She was so far from well that in fact she had wished on more than one occasion that this Hyde had finished her off. 

Her stomach rolled again. His hands were on her skin, and she felt herself going under. Time marched on, counting off on the clock with sharp ticks. Every second, every minute. Emma had asked, Regina had delivered. Pulling herself up with the aide of the vanity, Emma washed her face. 

“You can do this Swan,” she mumbled, and grabbed her toothbrush. 

Toothbrush, comfortable place to sleep, doors with locks, a beautiful view, food to eat, clean clothes. Regina. Zelena.

Those were just a few of the things she did not have two weeks prior. The positive things. Zelena had even paid her for taking care of her laundry. A small token of her appreciation she had said. They had joined forces to allow Emma to feel useful. It was the only thing keeping her sane. 

While leaning over the sink after washing her face she heard footsteps coming down the hall.   
They continued down the hall until they stopped just at the door, then a soft knock resounded. 

“Emma, is everything alright?” 

Regina waited on the outside of the bathroom door for a response, when none came she spoke again. 

“I know this must be very difficult for you but you should know that we are all here for you, and we won’t let anything else happen to you.” She paused briefly and took in a breath. 

“I won’t let anything else happen to you.” 

In the time it took Regina to take in another breath, Emma had pried the door open to stand only inches away from the shocked brunette. 

Good thing Regina had taken a breath cause just now, in this proximity she stood breathless. 

“Why?” Emma almost shouted. 

Regina lowered her eyes, while Emma stood fiercely. 

“Why what?” She whispered. Regina had always been a person that intimidated others and was not easily intimidated herself. She was strong and her walls were thick, but the blonde with her penetrating eyes boring through all her defenses made her feel small and vulnerable. 

“You know what i’m talking about! Why? Why have you done all this? Why are you doing all this?” She was shouting now. Her hands had come up to hold Regina by the shoulders. 

“Are you stupid or something? You could have been killed. You still could get killed.”   
Regina could find no words to respond. Emma still holding her shoulders, eyes pleading with the brunette. Looking for any answer or logical reason as to why someone would risk so much for, as she felt, someone so worthless. 

Regina still said nothing. Emma shrieked in frustration and released the doctor. She turned to re enter the bathroom and stood staring into the mirror. 

“Do you see this person? This mess of a woman, who literally has not a thing in this world to offer you. Regina, I do not know how or under what false ideas your feelings have stemmed from. But they are unfounded. There is absolutely no way you would hold the same emotions for me if you knew exactly who I am. You’ve built a false persona around me and I cannot live up to the expectations it holds.” 

Tears were falling freely from the blonde’s eyes. Regina did not react right away after hearing Emma’s words. She considered everyone of them carefully, dissecting each phrase taking note of what and where emphasis was used. 

This was the time she needed to be strong and resolute, she recognized this for what exactly it was. Emma’s defense mechanism. This was her attempting to creating distance, building a rift between them. She would introduce doubt and push towards self sabotage. Because she believed wholeheartedly that she wasn’t worth the time it took to form feelings of love and appreciation. Decidedly, Regina would have none of it. 

New found courage filled the brunette, because she realized. This wasn’t about her and her feelings, it was about getting Emma through and making her realize that she was worth any price that had to be paid for her safety. Regina built herself up because she had to for Emma. 

She marched over to the blonde and quickly but softly took Emma’s face into her hands.   
“That is not what I see.” She asserted then released her face and repositioned herself just behind her clearing way so they could re access the reflection together. 

“Look again.” 

Stubbornly, Emma’s red eyes remained low. Regina gave her a gentle nudge by grabbing ahold of the woman’s hips. At the contact her eye’s betrayed her and she looked into the reflected eyes of the smaller woman. 

“Emma look, and see the reflection that I see. Our self image is alway so different than what others see, and I wish more than anything that you could see what I see. The Emma Swan that I see and have come to know, is once again standing tall in the face of adversity proclaiming that she has the strength to far surpass any terror that can be hurled at her. You have pushed through so much hardship and calamity in your life. Far more than most can handle and you did it keeping a beautiful heart.”

She took a breath. 

Be brave Regina.

 

“As human beings we are meant to have people to depend on, people to love and people to be loved by. You had none of this, and so you adapted. You learned to live and only rely on yourself and it has helped you survive. But now Emma…”

Momentarily she stopped, calmed herself then spoke as clearly and as resolutely as she could. 

“But now I would like you to let me love you.”


	29. Chapter 29

An: Aloha everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

 

Chapter 29

In almost complete darkness, Hyde sat in his study slouched in his solitary chair. He had been in this very same position for the better part of the day and on into the night, contemplating. 

At the moment, the only thing keeping the monster at bay were the thoughts he conjured. So vivid were his fantasies, that he could almost feel the girl’s body in his grasp. Hear her hitched and staggered breathing under the hold of his gripping hand on her throat. Breathing her in so deeply as if he were stealing her very essence. The fear in her eyes as she knew she was about to exit this life is agony. 

He hoped beyond hope, that she would beg for her life, plead… Offer him anything, some meaningless pleasure.But he would inform her, that the highest form of gratification he would receive out of this would be at her death. The feeling of her writhing in his hands as the gift of life left her body, woke an arousal in him like no other he had experienced. Now he utterly lived for the moment when she would die. 

After his brother had come up empty handed at the hospital, Hyde had to pull some strings in order to find out where exactly she was hiding. The information yielded by pulling these strings informed him that she was no longer in the hospital, but at a private residence. This could make things a bit more difficult, but in the long run, more beneficially to him. 

Soon, little dove… Soon...

 

The second half of the telling ended similarly to the first. Emma spoke few words before exiting the room and retiring for the remainder of the day to her chosen guest room. 

The rest of the group remained in the room sipping their cider.   
“How are her wounds coming along?” David broke the silence. 

Regina took in a deep breath. She was exhausted, her mind drained, body burned out. 

“Her injuries are healing fine. I’ve transfered her to oral antibiotics, she should finish maybe another week’s worth then be fine.”

“I don’t think her physical injuries are our biggest concern any more. Now that she knows everything, god knows what she will do with the information.” Zelena said solemnly before finishing off the contents of her glass. 

“Regina, have you maybe considered putting her into an clinic? A place specifically designed to help people get through traumatic experiences? Your are her doctor and all it would take is your professional recommendation and signature.”

Regina sat silent for a moment, she honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“David are you really suggesting I institutionalize her?” She was now standing, voice raised and eyes burning through the man that dare advise such a heinous thing.

“Regina, maybe you should give it some thought. It would relieve some of the stress from yourself. We can all see how this is affecting you, the signs of stress are obvious.” August defended. 

Zelena jumped up from her seat, she had to consciously restrain herself to keep from charging the still sitting man. 

“See here you pipsqueek. You imbeciles would be absolutely nowhere in this investigation if it weren’t for Regina. As a matter of fact even with her help, you are still no further along than she has gotten you. If you did your damn jobs correctly she and my self, would be a hell of a lot less stressed. I don’t suppose you could tell me where we could possibly find some bonafide investigators so we can trade in you rent-a-cop wannabe’s, do you?”

“What exactly are you doing to find him?” Regina added.

“We are doing our best, there is a lot of massachusetts to search, Regina.”

“Well ya covered this room... I suggest you branch out.”

“I not sure if you realize ladies, but this is Boston and there are many resources available to those who want to disappear if they have the funds and he obviously does. It’s not like we are going after some small time criminal, we are chasing the apparent king of all major crime here in the city.” David immediately regretted letting that information slip. 

The women stared at him wordlessly.

Regina spoke out breaking the quiescence. 

“Have you come upon more information regarding our pursuer?” She asked flatly

August looked at David questioningly. They had discussed that they would not share this information with the women unless absolutely necessary. August shrugged, there was no withholding it now. 

David sighed. “There is an internal investigation going on within the department. An officer was found dead in his home. A single bullet wound to the back of the head, execution style. The bullet was from a Glock 19, standard officer issue.” 

“And this has what to do with this investigation?” Zelena asked while Regina sat silently considering his words.

“Who was it?” She finally asked

“Will Scarlet.” 

Regina’s eyes widened at the realization. He was one of the few that knew the details of the case. He knew Emma and that she was no longer at the hospital. All of this hit her like a ton of bricks. 

“Who is Will Scarlet?” Zelena questioned. 

“What did he divulge?” Regina about screamed, ignoring the redhead. 

“Another officer on the case. He was one of the three of us that knew all the intimate details regarding this case. Also…” David hesitated. “He may have revealed that Emma is here along with all who have been in her presence coming to her aid.” 

“Well, there goes my cover.” The redhead spoke to herself.

“And how would he have known that?” She asked, ten seconds away from losing whatever composure that remained. 

“I thought since she would be staying here that we should take extra precautions by posting a officer outside at night. It was Scarlet, he recorded activity. Taking note of all who came and went.” Affirming what Zelena had stated.

Control shattered, Regina broke into a sort of crazed, emotionally fueled conniption. She launched herself at the unsuspecting detective. But the quick reflexed redhead reacted just in time and was able to catch her before she was able to slam into the man. Zelena held tight, containing to the best of her ability, Regina’s rage. 

“Youuu, idiots!” …”Zelena lemme go! I’m gonna strangle him.”...”You are a dead man when I get a hold of you.”... “Zelena! Release me this instant!” The doctor demanded, still trying to escape the red heads strong grip. 

David stood unmoving, apparently unafraid of the enraged woman threatening him. “Regina, I stand by my actions. And in all honesty, there were a number of ways Hyde could have gotten that information. He knew your name, that alone would give him access to all he needed to know. Making the connection that she was here is not too far fetched. So I do believe you are overreacting.”

Regina sneered and threw her weight against Zelena with fervor. “David, I suggest you shut your mouth before I let her go.” Zelena advised. 

“We weren’t planning on telling you this unless we absolutely thought you needed to know. Or if there was any hint that you may have been in any danger.” 

And that’s when Regina’s anger went from level five to level ten. She shoved her elbow into the stomach of the redhead which induced her immediate release and catapulted on to the now wide eyed man.They both fell to the floor as she started beating him in the chest, yelling incoherently. 

Zelena slumped over clutching her stomach in pain, and August jumped into action to assist the man being assaulted. He grabbed ahold of the flailing woman and lifted her from atop his partner holding her as she about hyperventilated. 

Secured firmly in August’s arms, she started raving. “A man was murdered! He probably told Hyde god knows what, and you thought it a good idea to withhold that information from the people it would affect most? How stupid could you be? Ugh... I demand you release me this instant you oversized baboon.” 

David lurched himself up from the ground ignoring her words. 

“Regina, you need to calm yourself. His plan may have gone in an unintended direction but he obviously had our safety in mind. He is right, there are many ways Hyde could have gotten that information.” Zelena defended, her voice semi muffled and labored as she recovered from the debilitating blow to her gut. 

“There is more.” August interjected. 

Fucking hell. Zelena mentally cursed. She was most definitely not gonna get in the way of Regina again if she went after the imbecilic man. She learned her lesson the first time.

August still held Regina firmly in his arms, then looked down at her with questioning eyes. She knew what he was wordlessly asking. 

Please behave so I can explain further without having to restrain you. 

Rolling her eyes she nodded in acceptance and in consequence he slowly released her before taking command of the floor. 

“We already knew that Hyde has a hand in almost all the major organized crime in the city. But what we did not know was how deep it ran. He obviously has people in the police department, but further than that, he must have larger friends in higher places. I’m talking like city council, possibly even the Governor. For a cop to murder another cop in cold blood without fear of being found out is big. Meaning, he was protected by a higher authority who must be being paid by Hyde. We don’t know exactly how deep it runs so it is of the utmost importance that we keep any information we have between ourselves. Hence David using Officer Scarlet instead of another.”

August paused, letting the information sink in before he began again. 

“David and I have been doing some pretty extensive digging on our guy. At first there wasn’t much to find until we started looking, illegally I might add, in sealed documents. Someone had been doing a great job of maneuvering his documents and information around so getting anything seemed impossible. But we did it, and it turns out our guy has a really lengthy, colorful and criminally accomplished career. He was for a short time institutionalized, while there he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Antisocial Personality Disorder and Narcissistic Personality Disorder.

For all the people in the room that are not doctors, I will explain. As per his specific disorders, he is characterized by a total disregard of the feelings of others. Accompanied with absolutely no remorse for the suffering and pain of others caused by him or otherwise. Furthermore, people with these disorders tend to act out violently, are pathological liars and are incapable of appropriate social behavior. 

They have inflated sense of their own importance, a deep need for admiration. But under the ultra confidence lies a fragile self-esteem that’s vulnerable to the slightest criticism.  
Other symptoms include possible hallucinations, delusions and catatonia.” August finally finished. 

“So, in short we are being hunted by the perfect storm of a serial killer.” Regina answered impassively.

“In short.” David corroborated. 

“Fuck it all.” Zelena cursed at the new revelation. Silence then filled the room, Zelena stalked over to the table containing the alcohol, didn’t even bother to use a glass. Regina stood rubbing her temples looking more annoyed than ever. While August followed Zelena’s example taking the bottle straight out of her hands then dumping it down his own throat.

All adults stood considering the words carefully. They all understood that each of them were now in real and terrible danger. The pursuer held no qualms about killing a young, innocent man in his own home. This was no longer just about Emma, inevitably they would be tracked down and the outcome could very well and most likely, be shockingly unpleasant. They all had their own personal monster that showed no sign of giving up on pursuit. 

“So gentlemen, what exactly is the game plan now?” Regina asked callously and half sarcastically, not expecting an actual response. So she was a bit taken aback when a semi calculated answer was provided. 

“August and I did discuss this at length, we have come up with two plausible options. One, we move you both to an undisclosed location, safe house. Change identities, all that. Two, we stay… We hunker down, draw him in and catch him or best case, kill the bastard. Both have their pitfalls. If you run you will more than likely continue running until he is caught, which could take years, or he catches up with you. If you stay, the danger would be considerable, loss of life probable.”

“Jesus, you have a way with words. You sure do know how to charm a girl don’t ya.” Zelena said with a wink, before downing another gulp of the spiced alcohol. Her sarcastic behavior thinly veiling her trepidation.

“You don’t have to decide now. Soon, but not now. And David and I will be there, whatever you all decide. If you did decide to stay, David and myself think it would be best to move in with you for the time being. Zelena I also recommend you stay here. We don’t want to give him room to catch any of you alone.” 

“I see my house is turning into the neighborhood hotel. Well, if you all will excuse me. I’ve had enough fun for one day, I will retire for the remainder of the night to my quarters. If there is anything that you might require during your stay, please... Hesitate to ask.” Regina turned on her heels and left the room. 

The rest of the group stood motionless and silence until that is, Zelena decided to add a footnote. 

“I predict, by the end of all this, I will be a raging alcoholic.” She took another gulp finishing off the contents of the once full decanter.

Regina walked the short distance to her room passing by Emma’s chosen guest room. She considered peeking in on her, but thought better of it when she actually reached the door. 

I don’t want to accidentally scare her. She lied to herself. 

Entering her room, instantly she felt the weight of the world slide off her shoulders. She hadn’t gotten a peaceful, full night’s rest in weeks. Up until this point she had decided not to reply on medications to aid her with this. But after a day like today, she felt no guilt as she reached for the bottle of Trazodone on her book shelf. This would surely do the trick.

 

Two days had passed since they had gathered and since then all members of the household fell into a sort of routine. Individually they had all considered the option of running, hiding but all seemed to come to the unspoken conclusion. They would not run. Emma remained held up in her room. Everyone understood that she was going through a difficult time and all pitched into help. Whomever was home would make her food and leave it at the door along with her antibiotics. Regina usually took the dinner shift after she got home from work. Sometimes when leaving the plate of food she would linger at the door and say a few words. Mostly along the lines of.

“We are all here for you.”... “I am here for you.” 

The next morning the plate would be emptied. This kept them optimistic, at least she wasn’t trying to stare herself. 

August accompanied Zelena to her flower shop daily, dropping Regina off at the hospital on their way then picking her up again at day end. David remained homebound, watching over Emma and heading the investigation as best he could stationarily. By day three they were all feeling like they were trapped in a stagnant, limbo like state. Aware of the danger that could come calling at any moment. 

David threw himself fully into the investigation. He had taken to surviving on brown sugar poptarts and copious amount of coffee. Regina had even taken it upon herself to give him a doctoral scolding on his new child like eating habits, though it did no good. He had become somewhat obsessed, and to the immense aggravation of Regina he turned her study into his base of sorts. The man was not by any stretch of the imagination tidy, the room began to resemble the office of a madman. Walls covered almost completely in paper, photo’s and notes, all connected by the stereotypical red yarn. Revealing a pattern only visible to the man that created the mess or a crazed lunatic. 

But no matter how many hours David stared at his amassed mess, he could only get so far.   
According to the few out of state sources he had available, Hyde had yet to resurface. But he could never be truly certain, because he was unable to do the very thing that solved crimes. He had to remain anchored to the women he was trying so desperately to save.

It became clear that more help was needed. 

After much consideration and discussion with August, they settled on one man. Now all they had to do was tell Regina, which August so graciously left to David. 

Being as assertive as possible he informed the mistress of the house of their plan. The whole thing went down similarly to a hiring process, but in truth that was essentially what it was. 

Graham Humbert, a mutual friend from the academy now serving in the Marines. Just returned from his second tour in Iraq, now on temporary leave. After his thought out and well rehearsed presentation, relaying the man’s ‘qualifications and credentials’. The mistress responded with a stiff. 

“I will consider it.”

In her mind, bringing someone new into the fold was dangerous, especially someone she didn’t not personally know. 

“That’s all I ask.” David said, scratching in his rapidly growing 5 o’clock shadow. 

In the evening, everyone was for the second time, utilizing the dining table in the kitchen. Zelena whipped up quick be delicious, roast chicken and vegetable dinner with strawberry lemonade. 

They sat discussing Graham’s career. Regina, still reluctant to bring anyone new into the fold, Zelena waiting to express her opinion. Or not… 

“Is he hot?” She asked in all seriousness, as if it was a required characteristic.

Regina whipped around to look at her, wide eyed. 

“What?”... “It’s been so dreary around here, I could use a good shag to chase away all this gloom and doom. And since everyone else here is spoken for, i’m going for the new guy.” She answered the brunette’s wordless question.

“What do you mean everyone is spoken for?” David asked, baffled. “I’m not…” He threw in again, looking entirely confused. 

“Mhmm…” Zelena rolled her eye’s, wondering if he could really, truly could be that blind.

August sat in his seat quietly mortified, consigned to stay as silent as possible. Regina looked around the table. Possibly as a result of a temporary but complete loss of mind, or because the situation may just have been that funny, she burst out laughing like no other thought she was capable. It didn’t take but a minute for the rest of the gang to join in the laughter, though no one was entirely sure as to why they were laughing. 

Unknown to the group, Emma had been standing near the entryway of the kitchen leaning against the door frame cross armed and slightly grinning. She hadn’t heard good, pure laughter in the longest time and it made her heart feel lighter. She watched the scene, Zelena had doubled over now in the throws of giggles. David trying his best to hold the in the bit of food he had stuffed into his mouth prior the outburst. 

She looked to Regina, a wide smile plastered across her face. She hadn’t seen her laugh before. She wondered if the brunette always tilted head forward like she was trying to hide the smile when she laughed. Or if it was habit to tuck strands of hair behind her ear as she did so. Quickly, she decided she liked it, it made her mouth more visible, her lips. 

She stepped forward, ready to make herself known when the laughter calmed some. 

“Ehmm.” She cleared her throat, arms still crossed. 

The unexpected sounds drew the attention of the others, abruptly stopping the residual laughter. 

“Emma!” Regina started to stand but Emma threw up her hand, asking her to remain sitting. 

“I apologize for not coming down sooner. I just… I had a lot of things to think about.” 

The group of three sat stunned. Of course they knew she would at some point emerge, but they hadn’t actually considered what it would be like when she did. 

“I’m sorry to bother you during dinner, but I just wanted to say a few things while you are all in the same room.”

The blonde had been preparing for this for a few hours and was slightly nervous. She had never been one to step into the limelight, never one to put herself into situation where she was the one everyone was focused on. Now she felt lightheaded, her knees shook, and palms began to sweat.   
Come on Swan, no turning back now. You can do this. 

“I just, just wanted to thank each of you for everything you have done for me. I only remember bits and pieces of events but I know that you have all risked much and put yourself in harms way for me. I wish you hadn’t. I am not worth your lives, but I am ever grateful. But now because you have helped me, you are all now in danger. I could not live with myself if something happened to any of you. I think it would be best if I finish this on my own.”

They all silent for a moment. Zelena was first to speak up. 

“Well darling, it is good to see you looking well. Best i’ve seen yet, in fact.” She winked at the blonde who smiled in return.   
“Now just my thoughts about your lovely sentiment. For the most part, we all knew what we were getting into when we agreed to help. And frankly after having gone through so much, I must say that i’m a tiny bit insulted that you think we would let you go finish this alone. We have all been through so much, fought hard and just to stop now would be utter insanity. Yes we were helping you, but we were also helping Regina. There is absolutely no way you will be continuing on alone. You are stuck with us dear.” She finished with a smile. 

“Here, here!” David held up his lemonade, August followed suit. Regina just sat looking her, assessing her body language. She looked well, she thought. Obviously she had showered and had taken advantage of the clothes she had left there previously. She stood straight and tall, no longer hindered by the pain of her wounds. 

“Emma, why don’t you sit down and eat something with us?” Regina offered. 

Emma nodded. “One more thing. David, I’d like to train. I want to kill the bastard.” 

David looked at her in all seriousness and nodded. “I have just the man.”

And that is how Regina ended up agreeing to have Graham Humbert join their cause.


End file.
